Siluman Rubah(gumiho)
by I'abymanyu Ambitieux
Summary: Dikisahkan sebuah cinta antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat,karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos,namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi setengah manusia dan setengah makhluk mitos
1. Chapter 1

Judul:Siluman Rubah(Gumiho)

Chapter 1:legenda makhluk mitos gunung fujiyama

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

Pairing:minakushi

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

.

.

Di sebuah gunung yang melegenda di jepang,yang sekarang kita kenal dengan nama gunung fujiyama ini memiliki cerita mistik dalam kelebatan gunung fujiyama ternyata terdapat makhluk yang menjaga tempat ini selama berabad abad lamanya dan makhluk itu di kenal dengan julukan gumiho(siluman rubah),dia memiliki teman akrab yaitu seorang malam ia bosan karena terus berada di gua cahaya rembulan(tempat tinggalnya) akhirnya dia keluar dari hutan menuju perkampungan/desa terdekat,setelah sampai disana dia duduk di atas pohon menikmati pemandangan yang ada disana sampai dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang tengah berteriak

"aku tidak mau masuk ke tempat hina itu!"teriak perempuan yang terdengar oleh makhluk tersebut

"tetapi ini perintah dari jendral Danzo Shimura,jika kau tidak mau masuk maka kau akan di gantung di tengah alun-alun desa agar semua orang dapat melihat mu meregang nyawa disana"ucap seorang kepala gisaeng(kupu-kupu malam) dari tempat hiburan tersebut

"aku tetap tidak akan masuk kesana walaupun nyawaku taruhannya"suara tegas kembali keluar dari perempuan yang berteriak tadi

"lebih baik kita masuk saja tuan putri Kushina,kau akan mati jika menolak perintahnya"saran seorang pelayan dari tuan putri Kushina

"aku tetap tidak mau Tsubaki"seru putri kushina

"heh,seorang tuan putri dari pengkhianat negara masih saja mempertahankan harga usah sok suci kamu"kata kepala gisaeng itu meremehkan tuan putri Kushina

"hey kau,jangan berani beraninya kau menghina kakak ku dengan mulut kotor kau mengerti?"bentak seorang pemuda yang merupakan adik dari putri Kushina

"tau apa kau pemuda,bahkan hidup mu pun belum mencapai setengah abad untuk mengenal dunia yang keras ini"seru sang kepala gisaeng

"pelayan,ikat gadis itu di pohon rasa malu "perintah sang kepala gisaeng kepada pelayannya

"baik nyonya Tsunade"jawab sang pelayan

Saat para pelayan itu hendak mengikat Kushina di pohon rasa malu,Nagato adik dari putri Kushina menghalangi niat pelayan untuk mengikat kakak nya

"sudah kubilang jangan ada yang berani menyentuh kakak ku seujung rambut pun!"bentak Nagato marah

"hey penjaga,urus pemuda itu"suruh sang kepala gisaeng terhadap penjaga penjaganya

"baik nyonya,hey kau ikut kami"kata si penjaga dengan menyeret paksa Nagato kedalam tempat hiburan itu

"tidak,aku mohon jangan sakiti kakak ku"mohon nya kepada kepala gisaeng

"aku tidak akan menyakitinya jika kau menurut"dan akhirnya Nagato pun menuruti perintahnya

lalu di ikatlah Kushina di pohon itu oleh pelayan tadi,jadi tinggalah dia seorang diri disana di depan tempat hiburan kerajaan dan di tengah kesunyian malam.

"kasihan sekali dia,besok aku pasti akan membantu mu...Kushina"ucap sang makhluk mitos lalu dia menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya

Esoknya...

Di gua cahaya rembulan

"hey Minato,teman mu datang mengunjungi mu ingin melihat keadan mu"teriak seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan membawa tongkat

"oh,rupanya kau ,,kau rindu ya dengan ku"gurau minato

"masa aku rindu dengan mu,aku kesini cuma ingin menyampaikan tentang ramalanku"jelas pria yang bernama Jiraiya tersebut

"ramalan apa itu,baik kah atau buruk kah"tanya Minato penasaran

"aku melihat pertanda alam yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan mencampuri takdir seorang manusia,lebih tepatnya seorang gadis"jawab Jiraiya

"pagi ini aku memang berniat untuk menolong seorang gadis Jiraiya"seru Minato

"apa kau gila Minato,apa kau tidak ingat hukum alam tidak boleh mencampuri/mengganggu takdir manusia Minato"ucap Jiraiya menasehati

"aku tidak gila,dan aku ingat hukum alam ku aku kasihan dengan gadis itu,dia di ikat di pohon dari semalam ..apakah kau tidak kasihan" Minato membela dirinya

"tapi..."ucapan Jiraiya terpotong akibat melihat Minato yang menggenggam sebuah kayu runcing dan langsung di lemparnya ke arah Jiraiya,lebih tepatnya ke arah pohon yang berada di belakang nya dimana di situ terdapat se ekor ular yang siap menggigit dia jika Minato terlambat melempar kayu tadi

"apa aku sudah mengganggu takdir mu Jiraiya"ucap Minato santai lalu berjalan pergi menghampiri tempat kemarin

"dasar Minato,tapi firasat ku ini sangat jelas...aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadamu"ucap Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri

Minato pov

Aku berlari terus hingga kecepatan ku tak terbayangkan lagi,ketika ku sampai di tempat kemarin aku melihat seorang perempuan yang di ikat di pohon kemarin dan aku segera jarak ku sudah agak dekat aku melihat kepala gisaeng yang kemarin mengiktanya,dan aku segera menyumput di semak semak untuk menguping percakapan mereka

End minato pov

"hah,ternyata hanya sampai disini harga diri mu...TUAN PUTRI"ejek Tsunade kepala gisaeng itu dengan penekanan kata pada kata di akhir ucapannya karna dia melihat kushina yang sudah setengah pingsan

"pelayan,cepat bawa anak ini ke dalam dan beri dia makan"perintah Tsunade kepada pelayannya

"baik nyonya"jawab sang pelayan

"berarti aku tidak perlu menolongnya ya"ucap Minato yang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke gunung Fujiyama

TBC(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : dipertemukan takdir

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

Pairing:minakushi

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei :D

.

Setelah minato memastikan bahwa keadaan kushina akan baik baik saja di dalam sana,ia pun kembali ke tempatnya"Gua Cahaya Rembulan"dan bertemu Jiraiya yang masih menunggunya disana

"kau masih disini Jiraiya"Minato menegurnya yang sedang melamun sambil menatap sungai

"bagaimana,apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu"Jiraiya mengabaikan kata2 Minato sebelumnya dan malah balik bertanya

"yah,dia sudah dibebaskan tanpa bantuanku,kau puas sekarang"jawabnya sambil menghela nafas

"bukannya aku melarangmu,tapi aku sebagai sahabat hanya mengingatkan yang terbaik untuk mu kawan"

"yah,terserah kau lah jika kami memang ditakdirkan bertemu,pasti kami akan bertemu lagi"ujar Minato

"yah,apapun itu asal tidak melanggar hukum begitu aku pergi dulu,jaga dirimu baik baik"seru Jiraiya sambil berjalan pergi

"harus nya aku yang berbicara begitu,kau tidak ingat sedang berbicara dengan siapa"balas Minato bermaksud mengejeknya

"ya ya ya,aku tau tuan rubah,sampai jumpa"sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menengok ke arah Minato

Di sisi Kushina

"cepat makan,bubur itu putri manja"ucap seorang yang tak lain adalah Tsunade si kepala gisaeng

"lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada harus menjadi wanita penghibur disini"ucap lirih Kushina,tatapannya yang kosong menatap semangkuk bubur hangat di depannya

"apa kau pikir,tempat ini hanya menyajikan badan wanita saja putri manja?"ujar Tsunade

"ap..apa maksudmu"tanya Kushina heran

"sistem kerja tempat ini ada dua putri manja,pertama dia yang merelakan tubuhnya untuk di jual kepada orang2 kaya,kedua dia yang hanya menjadi wanita penghibur seperti memainkan musik,menuangkan sake,dan menemani orang yang kau bisa memilih diantara kedua itu?"setelah Tsunade menjelaskan hal tersebut Kushina merasa lega mendengarnya

"jadi aku bisa memilih"tanya Kushina memastikan

"tentu saja,dan cepat makan bubur tidak mau geisha ku kurus kering seperti tak terurus begini,aku pergi makan,bersihkan tubuhmu dan temui aku di pondok belakang"seru nya

"ba baik Tsunade san"lalu Kushina melahap bubur itu dengan cepat,seperti tidak akan melihat bubur itu lagi kalau dia tidak makan bubur itu sekarang

Pondok belakang

Kushina melangkah gugup ke arah tsunade duduk,dia gugup ditatap gisaeng lainnya dengan tatapan iri dengan kecantikannya

"kemari Kushina,akan ku ajarkan kau semuanya tentang sistem kerja di tempat ini"ucap Tsunade

Skip malam harinya

Seorang jendral negara kerajaan jepang bernama Danzo Shimura,singgah di tempat hiburan "Penginapan GE"tempat dimana biasanya para pemerintah2 kerajaan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menikmati tubuh wanita yang di sebut dengan geisha.

"nyo..nyonya,jendral Danzo datang kemari"kata Shizune asisten Tsunade berkata gugup

"apa,cepat kumpulkan para geisha untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan Danzo"

"hai"lalu dia undur diri

"apa maksud kedatangan dia kesini,atau jangan jangan..."gumam Tsunade lirih

"Selamat datang tuan Danzo,aku kangen banget sama tuan"ucap manja seorang gisaeng berambut coklat panjang aka Yoshino

"hah,kau kangen denganku,atau dengan barang barang mewah yang kuberikan padamu hah"seru Danzo menyindir gisaengnya itu

"dua dua nya sih tuan,apa tuan akan tidur denganku"tanya Yoshino

"tidak,aku akan dengan gadis lain malam ini,dimana tsunade"jawab Danzo sambil menengokan kepalanya mencari sosok si kepala gisaeng

"hamba di sini tuan"ujar Tsunade sambil memberi hormat

"hah,kau memang bisa membuatku terpesona Tsunade,jika saja kau bukan kepala gisaeng aku pasti akan memesanmu"

"sayangnya itu tak kan terjadi tuan"balas Tsunade,sedikit tajam nada yang tersirat di antara ucapannya itu

"mou jangan galak seperti itu,ngomong ngomong dimana putri penghianat itu"tanyanya pada Tsunade

"maksud anda Kushina tuan"ujar Tsunade membenarkan

"ya,siapa lagi kalau bukan dia ke kamar ku,aku memesannya sekarang"jelas Danzo sambil menatap Tsunade tegas

"tap tapi tuan,dia belum saja tadi si.."

"cepat bawakan saja dia tsunade,aku tunggu di kamarku"ucapan Tsunade dipotong Danzo begitu saja

"ba baik tuan,seperti permintaan mu"lalu Tsunade beranjak ke kamar Kushina berada

Skip

Seorang wanita sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar seorang jendral kerajaan jepang,dengan perasaan takut untuk mengetuk pintu itu

'tok tok tok'

Sret

Terbukalah pintu itu dengan si wanita yang sudah di dalam,rupanya kamar itu dibiarkan gelap sesuai permintaan si gadis

"Kushina kau kah itu"ucap Danzo memastikan

"i..iya tuan"ujar wanita itu gugup

"kau tahu,sejak pertama aku melihatmu aku merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta,jadi bisa kita mulai acara nya"kata Danzo,tangannya menelusuri setiap kulit mulus wajah wanita itu

"hu'um"hanya anggukan yang diberikan wanit itu,dan itu sudah cukup membuat Danzo untuk menidurkan wanita itu diatas futon dan menanggalkan pakaian wanita itu

"akh"sakit yang menjalari bagian intim wanita itu ketika tangan2 nakal menjamahnya

"sekarang kita masuk ke babak utamanya,sayang"deru nafas Danzo begitu berat,menyiratkan nafsu yang besar

"aaaakkkkkhhhh"teriakan panjang memenuhi kamar itu ketika sesuatu menyeruak masuk kedalam dirinya melalu rongga intimnya

"kau sungguh memabukan kasih ku,boleh kah aku melihat wajahmu"ucapnya sambil,tangan kanannya meraih saklar lampu di kamar itu

"ja..jangan tuan,aku malu"jawab si wanita

"kenapa harus malu Kushina say...APA"kata kata Danzo terputus begitu lampu menyala terang dan dia melihat wanita yang ada dibawahnya bukanlah wanita idaman yang ia inginkan,melainkan pelayannya kushina yaitu Tsubaki

TBC(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:perburuan

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

Pairing:minakushi

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei :D

.

"hah hah hah"seseorang lari dengan tergesa gesa ke arah hutan

"cepat cari perempuan itu dimanapun dia berada"teriak pria 1

"baik,kita menyebar jadi 2 kelompok!"ucap pria 2

"laksanakan"teriak semuanya

Kushina pov

'apakah aku akan tertangkap?'pikirnya dalam hati

'tidak,aku harus berjuang,aku tidak mau berakhir seperti sampah jika terus di tempat bagaimana dengan adikku?'pikiran2 negatif berkecamuk di kepala kushina

'aku harus aman dahulu,baru aku ,itu pilihan yang bagus'setelah menetapkan pilihan dia bersembunyi di balik semak2

Flashback

"ap..apa maksud Tsunade san"tanya Kushina tak percaya

"iya,Danzo orang yang mengirim mu ke sini ingin memesan mu"ujar Tsunade

"tapi katamu aku boleh memilih antara menjadi geisha rendahan atau geisha tingkat atas"tukas Kushina tak terima

"tapi pengecualian untuk tuan Danzo nak,dia yang bertanggung jawab penuh untuk dirimu setelah aku"Tsunade menjelaskan dengan hati yang gemetar tak kuat,antara kasihan dan tak tega membiarkan seorang putri yang terhormat direndahkan seperti tahu bahwa ayah Kushina bukanlah yang bersalah,ini semua ulah si Danzo yang menghasut raja agar Hashirama terlihat bersekonggkol dengan dewan negara goryeo(sekarang namanya korea)

"tap tapi ak aku..."ucap Kushina terbata bata

"sudah turuti saja nak,setidaknya engkau masih bisa hidup"tukas Tsunade tak tega

"aku punya rencana Tsunade san"usul Kushina

End flashback

Begitulah ceritanya,bagaimana dia bisa kabur dengan mengelabui Danzo menggunakan pelayannya Tsubaki dan dia meninggalkan Nagato disana dengan cerobohnya.

.

.

.

"cepat,aku tadi melihat bayangan perempuan di arah jam 10"mereka semakin mendekati tempat Kushina bersembunyi

Sfx(Drap,drap,drap,srek,drap)

Langkah kaki mereka semakin dekat,dekat,dekat,dan...

Wuuuusssh

Suara angin menerbangkan dedaunan yang gugur,dan terdapat siluet seorang pria di balik angin itu

"siapa dia,apakah dia salah seorang dari kita"ucap pria 1 setengah takut

"tidak,orang kita tidak ada yang mencari ke arah sana"timpal pria 2

Siluet pria itu membuka matanya,dan tampaklah pupil merah darah bersinar di kegelapan negatif kental memenuhi tempat itu.

"si..siapa di..dia b.. bos"seru pria 3 tercekat

"mung..mungkinkah di..dia gu..gumiho,si pen..penjaga hutan k..keramat ini"jawab pria 1 gemetaran

"seb..sebaiknya kita cari wanita itu saat fajar saja,ayo kita pergi kalau kalian tidak mau jadi santapannya"ujar pria 2

"baik,semuanya mundur"pria 1 memerintahkan pasukan nya untuk pergi dari lokasi tersebut

.

.

.

.

"hey,kau baik baik saja"ujar Minato

"si..siapa kau"Kushina masih gemetaran karna kejadian tadi

"aku,aku ya aku nona"seru Minato ambigu

"na..namamu siapa"tanya Kushina

"Minato,namamu"Minato pura pura tak tahu nama wanita yang ada di depannya ini

"Kushina,salam kenal"

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini,mereka akan mencarimu lagi esok"usul Minato

"baiklah,tapi kemana"

"ikut aku"tanpa sadar Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina,sedangkan Kushina hanya menurut saja

Di penginapan GE(tempat para gisaeng)

"APA,KALIAN TIDAK ,MENCARI SEORANG PEREMPUAN SAJA TAK BISA"bentak seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah danzo

" "mereka hanya diam

"kami tadi bertemu penjaga gunung tuan"seru salah satu pria yang bertugas mencari Kushina

"maksud mu gumiho,apa dia belum punah"ucap Danzo tak percaya

"tentu tuan,dia akan terus ada untuk menjaga gunung Fujiyama itu"

"itu tak penting ada pilihan lain,kita harus menginterogasi bawa adiknya kemari"perintahnya

"baik tuan"jawab pria 1

Mereka pun mengikat tubuh Nagato,dan menidurkannya di sebuah kursi kayu

"dimana kakakmu berada"tanya Danzo menginterogasi Nagato

"aku tidak tau kalaupun aku tau aku tidak akan memberitahumu keparat"teriak Nagato

"baiklah bocah ingusan,kalian cepat eksekusi dia dan gantung dia di alun2 desa besok agar kakaknya menunjukan diri"perintah Danzo pada penjaga penginapan GE

"baik"

"akh akh,sak saki..akh..t argh ARGGGGGHHH"jeritan pilu Nagato memenuhi ruangan itusepaanjang malam,badanya bak kanvas yang dipenuhi gambar abstrak berupa bekas luka cambukan dan pukulan

.

.

.

tuan muda,ma maafkan aku tidak bisa bersamamu hiks disaat kau membutuhkan hiks sandaran"isak si pelayan Tsubaki yang ternyata menaruh hati pada si tuan muda Nagato

TBC(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Benih cinta

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing:minakushi

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0O

Gua Cahaya Rembulan

"ini tempat apa"tanya seorang perempuan aka Kushina kepada penyelamatnya

"oh,ini 'gua cahaya rembulan' tempat aku tinggal sejak zaman dahulu"ucap Minato aka penyelamat Kushina

"sejak zaman dahulu,kau seperti orang tua saja yang berbicara tentang masa lalu"Kushina heran dengan kata kata Minato,dia seperti orang yang sudah lama hidup.

"ah it..itu maksudku,sejak dulu aku sudah tinggal disini. maaf bahasa ku agak berbeda dengan kalian,karna aku jarang bersosialisasi keluar kecuali kepada satu temanku"ujar Minato mencoba menghapus kecurigaan Kushina

"oh,begitu. lalu siapa satu temanmu itu"Kushina kembali bertanya

"ah. dia seorang peramal,dia bisa meramalkanmu jika kau tinggal disini agak lama"seru Minato berusaha menahan Kushina lebih lama di sini(dalam artian niat baik loh :D)

"tinggal disini?lebih lama?"

"ah,itu pun kalau engkau mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini"ujar minato kikuk

"aku,,aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana keadaan adik ku dis"KRUYUK"..sana"kata kata Kushina terpotong oleh suara perutnya sendiri

"eto,kau lapar?"tanya minato canggung

"ah,i..iya aku lumayan lapar"Kushina menundukan kepalanya,terlalu malu untuk menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi

"baiklah,aku akan mencari makanan untuk mu. kau mau rusa,kelinci atau apa"

"apa..um aku mau buah buahan saja"Kushina agak kaget dengan makanan yang disebutkan Minato tadi

'rusa,kelinci. apa dia memakannya tanpa diolah'pikiran pikiran aneh mulai muncul di benak kushina,tapi dia hiraukan begitu saja akibat perut yang sudah keroncongan.

"baik,permintaan tuan putri akan segera datang dalam beberapa saat lagi"Minato langsung berlari keluar gua meninggalkan Kushina yang merona dengan kata kata yang dengan lugunya di ucapkan Minato tadi

Di Penginapan GE

"cepat bawa dan gantung dia di alun alun desa"perintah Danzo kepada para pengawalnya

"baik tuan"mereka kemudian menyeret dan membawa Nagato yang sudah setengah keritis,keluar penginapan.

"ja..jangan tuan,ku mohon jangan hukum tuan muda aku mohon"Tsubaki berlutut memohon kepada Danzo,berharap dia akan melepaskan tuan mudanya.

"setelah semua yang telah terjadi,dan kau berharap aku mengampuninya! jangan harap gadis kecil"Danzo kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut

"hiks hiks,tu..tuan muda. maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menolongmu hiks hiks hiks"Tsubaki terus terisak di ruangan itu,mengkhawatirkan nasib tuan mudanya

Alun alun Desa

"ayo ayo cepat bawa dia kesini dan lekaslah gantung dia sesuai keinginan tuan Danzo"ucap pria 1

"baiklah"pria 2 membopong Nagato dan mulai mengikat nya di tiang gantungan

"yap,selesai sudah tugas kita. ayo pergi"mereka pergi meninggalkan nagato yang berontak tak berdaya di tiang gantungan dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran

Nagato pov

'tolong,tolong aku siapapun. akh,aku..aku tak berdaya menolong mu nee san dan sekarang aku malah di sini di tiang gantungan yang akan memisahkan jiwa dari ragaku akh! Jaga baik baik dirimu nee san'nafas Nagato mulai tak teratur

'aku..aku Uzumaki Nagato,anak kedua dari pemilik penginapan yang sudah di hasut oleh seorang jendral negara hingga akhirnya keluarga ku menjadi hancur'tangan yang tadinya mencengkram tali gantungan dengan kuat,kini mulai melemas.

'aku..aku bersumpah jika aku tidak bisa membunuh si tua keparat itu,aku akan menitipkan dendam ini kepada keturunanku,keturunan nee san dan siapa saja yang memiliki darah Uzumaki di dalam tubuh nya'dan setelah sumpah serapah itu,nyawa nagato melayang. jiwanya terbang meninggalkan jasad yang rapuh itu untuk menuju ke keabadian di langit sana.

Gua Cahaya Rembulan

"ini dia buah buahan yang engkau minta Kushina"Minato datang dengan membawa sekarung penuh buah buahan

"terima kasih Minato san,buah ini terlalu banyak"Kushina kaget dengan buah buah an yang di bawa Minato

"panggil aku Minato saja,dan kalau masalah buah buahan ini kau bisa memakannya kapan saja hehe"Minato tertawa hambar,ia lupa porsi manusia dan makhluk siluman seperti dia sangatlah berbeda

"ehm,Minato sa..maksudku Minato ku..kun. apa kah kau mau melihat kondisi adik ku di penginapan GE,ak..aku mohon"pinta kushina

"oh,kau tidak perlu meminta kalau hanya untuk soal itu. aku akan melihatnya,asal kau bahagia,apapun akan kulakukan hehe"Minato nyengir tak berdosa,sedangkan Kushina sudah merona lagi mendengar ucapannya

"baiklah aku akan melihatnya sekarang,kau tunggulah disini"Minato kemudian bergegas pergi menuju penginapan

Penginapan GE

'kresek kresek'

"su..suara apa itu"ucap Tsubaki ketakutan melihat kearah semak2 yang bergoyang,suara itu makin besar,besar,besar DAN

"apa kau tahu,dimana kamar adik dari Kushina"tanya minato to the point ke pada si pelayan aka Tsubaki

"kya...hump"teriakannya langsung saja di bekap oleh Minato

"hey,aku ini orang baik,aku orang yang menjaga tuan putrimu sekarang. jadi katakan dimana adik dari Kushina itu"ujar minato menjelaskan

"akh,tuan putri ada bersama mu. kalau begitu sel..selamatkan tuan muda juga,bawalah dia bersamamu tuan"ucap Tsubaki sesenggukan,ia masih sedih jika mendengar hal mengenai tuan mudanya itu

"lantas dimana dia,kenapa kau menangis"tanya minato heran

"dia..dia di gantung di alun alun desa"jelas Tsubaki,dan Minato shock mendengar itu

"apa,baiklah aku pergi"minato langsung bergegas pergi ke alun alun desa

Alun alun desa

"astaga siapa manusia yang tega melakukan ini"Minato terperangah melihat sebuah jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa

"aku harus bilang apa pada kushina,SIAL!"Minato menjambak rambutnya frustasi,dia bingung berita apa yang akan dia sampaikan nantinya kepada Kushina

"yang terpenting sekarang,aku harus menguburkan jasad ini"Minato mengangkat tubuh Nagato lalu membawanya kedalam hutan yang menuju gunung Fujiyama

Skip beberapa saat kemudian

"hah,maafkan aku manusia. aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu,tapi tenang saja aku akan melindungi kakak mu dengan segenap jiwa ku. karna mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya,apa kau memberikan restu mu. walaupun kau tak memberi restu pun aku akan memaksanya...hehe hanya bercanda. baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,tidur lah dengan damai disana manusia"Minato pun pergi meninggalkan sebuah gundukan tempat jasad Nagato di makamkan.

Gunung Cahaya Rembulan

"hai kushina"ucap minato mengagetkan Kushina yang sedang melamun menatap rembulan

"mi..minato kun,kau mengagetkan ku. bagaimana dengan adik ku,dia baik baik saja kan?"cecar Kushina

"ah,i..iya adikmu dalam keadaan sehat,kau tidak perlu resah dia akan baik baik saja disana. katanya kau harus berdiam dulu di tempat ini sampai situasi sangat aman"ujar Minato berbohong

"be..benarkah,arigato minato kun arigato"tanpa sadar Kushina memeluk Minato yang langsung saja blushing

"eto,jangan terlalu keras memeluk ku Kushina,kau mau mencekik ku"canda minato berusaha menggoda Kushina

"ah. gomen,aku tak sengaja Minato kun gomen. "Kushina pun melepaskan pelukanya itu cepat cepat

"tidak apa apa,aku senang jika kau mau memeluk ku lagi hehe. sebenarnya aku,aku..aku jatuh cinta kepadamu,apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku"ucap Minato dengan gugup

"hum"hanya anggukan yang di berikan Kushina sebagai tanda setuju,dan jangan lupa warna merah yang menghiasi pipinya

"benarkah,arigato Kushina arigato"Minato memeluk Kushina dengan erat,entah seberapa bahagianya dia. karna selama ini dia selalu hidup sendiri.

Benih cinta diantara mereka mulai tumbuh,semakin besar dan besar. tanpa sadar bahwa perasaan itu yang nanti akan menimbulkan kekacauan di masa yang akan datang...

TBC(to be continued)

Note:hallo minna maaf ya untuk Fanfic Siluman Rubah(Gumiho) chapter 1-3 kurang maksimal di karenakan EYD,jadi saya akan berusaha untuk kedepannya agar memberikan bacaan yang terbaik untuk kalian .

Oh iya,saya mau mengadakan voting nih. Untuk pair Naruto nya,saya akan berikan dua pilihan yaitu:

a. Hinata

b. Sakura

masa depan cinta naruto ada di tangan kalian :3 jadi tolong dipilih salah satu dari pilihan di atas ya,sekian dan terima kasih...


	5. Chapter 5:awal segalanya

Chapter 5:awal segalanya

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing:minakushi

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

Makasih atas pilihan dan dukungannya serta kritik yang membangun bagi saya,sekali lagi arigato buat **Byakugan no Hime,Miomio Nasai,nelsonthen52,rizkyAnne,indah605** dll. Arigato Gozaimassu

Dan untuk pasangan Naruto,Hinata yang akan menjadi pairnya. Kalo begitu nanti Hinata akan OOC,HAPPY READING !

Pagi yang cerah,menyambut pandangan Kushina begitu ia mengerjapkan matanya. Dia mencari kebreadaan Minato,orang terkasihnya sejak semalam.

"Minato kun,kau dimana"Kushina berjalan menuju mulut gua untuk melihat apakah kekasihnya itu sedang berada diluar

"kau sudah bangun Kushina,ini aku bawakan makanan. Kelinci besar untuk sarapan pagi ini"Minato yang baru pulang dari mencari makanan,kini ada seekor kelinci besar di genggamannya

"oh,kau sedang pergi mencari makanan rupanya. Tapi,kelinci ini harus di masak dulu baru bisa di makan Minato kun"ujar Kushina

"o..oh begitu ya,baiklah aku akan pergi mencari kayu bakar"Minato langsung kikuk akan kesalahannya sendiri,ia lupa kalau kekasihnya bukanlah siluman seperti dirinya yang sanggup untuk memakan hewan sejenis kelinci tanpa dimasak

"baiklah,aku akan mengurus sisanya Minato kun"Kushina pun mengambil kelinci yang ada di genggaman Minato

Skip Time

"ini Minato kun. kelinci yang tadi kau buru,sudah ku masak. Semoga rasanya enak ya !"Kushina kurang yakin jika masakannya enak,karena di rumahnya dulu ia tidak pernah masak

"arigato Kushina chan,itadakimassu"begitu satu gigitan tertelan,seluruh tubuh Minato merinding. hal yang lidahnya rasakan pertama kali saat mengecap rasa kelinci bakar yang dimasak Kushina adalah rasa pahitnya kayu yang terbakar hangus. rupanya serpihan2 kayu yang digunakan untuk membakar kelinci itu menempel di permukaan daging kelinci.

"o.. oishi,ini enak sekali Kushina chan"dusta Minato

"be.. benarkah,kalau begitu aku mau coba"Kushina hendak mengambil potongan lain dari daging kelinci yang tergeletak di atas perapian bekas memasak tadi sebelum...

"jangan,kau makan buah buahan saja. Aku suka sekali masakanmu,jadi kau tak boleh memakannya. Ini semua bagian ku,jadi kau makan yang buah buah an saja ya"Minato mengamankan daging kelinci yang satunya,takut takut Kushina memakannya. jika Kushina tau masakannya tak enak,pasti ia akan sedih. Dan Minato tak mau Kushina bersedih(oh so sweet hehe xD)

"ba.. baiklah"Kushina dengan kikuk mengambil buah buahan yang masih tersisa kemarin

Penginapan GE

"baiklah Tsunade aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa"rombongan Jendral Danzo begerak pergi meninggalkan penginapan menuju alun alun desa,untuk memastikan keadaan Nagato

"ha'i tuan"Tsunade pun mengantar kepergian rombongan itu sampai di depan gerbang penginapan

"hei kau,apa kau melakukan tugas mu dengan baik kemarin"tanya Danzo kepada bawahannya yang bertugas menghukum Nagato

"iya tuan,aku dengan satu rekan ku sudah menggantung nya persis seperti yang tuan perintahkan"ucap bawahan tersebut

"bagus,biar penduduk desa tahu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan jika seseorang berkhianat pada negara ini hahaha"Danzo menyeringai licik

Alun alun Desa

"brengsek,kemana mayat pengkhianat itu. Pengawal apa kau sudah dengan benar melakukan tugas mu kemarin hah!"bentak Danzo kepada bawahannya

"ya,kemarin aku benar benar sudah menggantungnya disini tuan. Tidak mungkin aku gagal melakukannya"jawab sang bawahan

"lalu kemana mayat itu sekarang,begitu saj.. tunggu dulu. Apa jangan jangan ada yang menyelamatkannya atau membawa pergi mayat itu"Danzo berspekulasi

"bisa jadi seperti itu tuan,saya bersumpah. Saya Sai homura akan menyerahkan mayat itu dihadapan tuan apapun yang terjadi"ucap sang bawahan yang diketahui bernama sai

"bagus,memang seharusnya begitu. Baiklah aku akan kembali ke pemerintahan dahulu,kau dan anak buahmu temukan mayat itu apapun yang terjadi"ujar Danzo sambil berlalu kembali ke keretanya

"ha'i "sai pun berlutut patuh hingga kereta Jendral Danzo menghilang di turunan jalan.

"baik semuanya,aku perintahkan kalian untuk menyebar ke seluruh tempat dengan pusat tiang gantungan ini. KALIAN MENGERTI !"suara lantang sai membubarkan barisan pasukan tersebut disertai sahutan...

"ha'i taicho"ucap mereka serempak dan mulai menyebar hingga masuk kedalam hutan

Skip Time 3 day's later

"lapor tuan. hamba menghadap dengan membawa kabar,apa yang anda perintahkan 3 hari lalu"ujar sai

"bagus,bawa mayat itu kemari"ucap Danzo

"tidak bisa tuan,mayat itu sudah membusuk karna sudah di makamkan oleh seseorang di dalam hutan"jelas sai

"oh begitu rupanya,bisa jadi sang kakak lah yang menguburkannya"Danzo berpikir jika memang Kushina lah yang memakamkannya

"tidak tuan,tidak mungkin seorang perempuan membuat lubang kuburan serapih dan sedalam itu. Itu pekerjaan seorang pria tuan"sai memberikan spekulasi sesuai apa yang ia lihat di makam tempat Nagato di makamkan

"oh kalau begitu,dia mendapatkan pertolongan dari seseorang. Cepat perintahkan pasukan mu kembali ketempat itu dan mulai menyebar mencari keberadaan wanita itu"titah Danzo kepada sai

"ha'i,hamba undur diri tuan"kemudian sai pun bergegas kembali ke hutan tersebut,menghiraukan rasa lelah dan letihnya. Memang begitu lah seharusnya stamina yang dimiliki oleh para pasukan khusus pelindung petinggi petinggi kerajaan.

Skip 4 month later

Gua Cahaya Rembulan

"Minato kun aku akan pergi keluar untuk mencari bahan bahan makanan di hutan"ucap Kushina meninggalkan Minato bersama Jiraiya yang sedang berbincang di mulut gua

"ah,kalau begitu aku temani"Minato hendak menyusul Kushina sebelum...

"tidak perlu,kau temani saja Jiraiya san. Aku hanya mencarinya di sekitar gua saja"seru Kushina

"tapi Kushina kau kan..."

"Minato kun,aku bilang tidak usah ya tidak usah. Kau mengerti kan MI-NA-TO kun"eja Kushina di sertai senyuman manisnya yang menurut Minato itu adalah tanda tanda bencana alam(lebay lu Minato xD)

"ah ha'i ha'i,silahkan pergi istriku yang cantik"ujar Minato yang di sambut blushingnya wajah Kushina.

Tak mau ambil pusing Kushina pun bergegas keluar,karna jika terlalu lama. Suaminya itu pasti akan menggodanya terus

"indahnya pengantin baru"goda Jiraiya sambil bersiul sesekali

"yah,memang indah. Mau mencoba masakan yang dibuat Kushina"Minato menjawab dengan enteng godaan dari temannya tersebut,lalu dia menawarkan sepiring makanan kepada Jiraiya

"jika kau memaksa"Jiraiya pun mengambil satu jamur bakar yang terlihat menggiurkan dari bentuknya

"glek"begitu jamur itu tertelan,mulut Jiraiya terasa susah untuk dibuka. Jamur yang dimakannya kali ini adalah jamur terburuk yang pernah ia makan. Tangannya pun memberi isyarat kepada Minato untuk memberinya minum,sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya itu

"hahaha kau kenapa Jiraiya,ini minum lah"Minato menyodorkan segelas air kepada Jiraiya

"glek puah ! apa kau bisa bertahan selama ini dengan masakan istri mu yang,yah kau taulah"setelah merasa lega akan masalahnya,kini Jiraiya bertanya kepada temannya itu. kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan makanan itu

"selama 3 bulan aku jadi suaminya,aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua masakannya yang di bawah rata rata itu"ujar Minato sambil tersenyum

"ngomong ngomong Minato apa kau yakin tentang rencana mu yang ingin menjadi seorang manusia"Jiraiya menanyakan tentang keinginan sahabatnya itu sejak 99 hari yang lalu

"tentu saja Jiraiya,tinggal satu hari lagi aku akan menjadi manusia. Berdasarkan buku keluarga GU yang kau beri itu,aku sudah melakukan semua syarat2 nya mulai dari berbuat baik kepada semua orang,tidak boleh berubah menjadi Gumiho di hadapan orang dan yang lainnya"ucap Minato penuh keyakinan

"tapi,di hari terakhir inilah ujian tersulitnya. Jika sampai kau melanggar salah satu persyaratannya,maka kau akan gagal menjadi manusia. Apa lagi jika sampai istri mu sendiri mengkhianati mu,makau kau akan menjadi iblis 1000 tahunn. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi,tusuklah istri mu menggunakan pisau kayu ini tepat di jantungnya. Maka kau tidak akan menjadi iblis 1000 tahun"Jiraiya kembali memperingati sahabat karibnya itu,kemudian dia menyerahkan pisau kayu itu kepada Minato

"tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan,tinggal satu hari ini dan aku akan menjadi manusia"Minato tersenyum meyakinkan Jiraiya,sambil menerima pisau itu.

"yasudahlah aku pergi dulu,aku ingin ke desa untuk memberi ramalan kepada orang orang"Jiraiya bergegas pergi meninggalkan kediaman Minato

"baiklah"Minato menatap sejenak kepergian temannya itu,iya juga menatap pisau itu sejenak.

"ah,aku harus menyusul Kushina"dia pun pergi menyusul Kushina,lalu di simpannya pisau itu di balik bajunya

Kushina pov

"ah,jamur di sini besar besar. Pasti Minato kun suka"aku pun memetik beberapa jamur yang kukira bagus untuk ku masak

"kresek kresek"bunyi semak semak membuatku menengok kebelakang,sekilas aku melihat ada seorang yang memata matai gerak gerik ku. Tidak,mereka ada 3,bukan tetapi 5. Ini bahaya aku harus segera lari,aku lari dan membuang keranjang yang membebani ku dalam berlari ke sembarang arah

"hey cepat kejar dia,dia sudah mengetahui kita"mereka mengejarku tepat dibelakang

"Minato kun tolong aku"aku terus berlari,berlari,berlari dan...

"hup,gotcha"ujar seseorang yang menyergap ku saat aku berlari,dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya,kupikir ia musuh. Aku hendak berontak sebelum aku mendengar suaranya

Kushina pov end

"hey,ini aku Minato. Jangan berontak,nanti mereka mengetahui kita"Minato pun memeluk Kushina tepat setelah para pemburu itu berada di samping mereka,entah mengapa semak semak yang ada di bawah kaki mereka merambat menutupi tubuh mereka .

"kemana mereka,cepat cari ke arah sana"para pengawal itu pun berlari lagi kedepan

"hey,Kushina chan. Sudah aman,ayo kita bergegas pergi"setelah dirasa cukup,semak semak yang menutupi mereka mulai kembali menyusut. Rupanya itu adalah kekuatan alami dari Minato sang Gumiho. mereka pun bergegas pergi dengan tergesa gesa

"baiklah Minato kun"Kushina pun mengikuti saja langkah Minato yang berada di depannya sambil memegang tangannya. Terus berlari sampai...

"ara ara,mau kemana kah perginya tuan Gumiho dan seorang putri pengkhianat"ucap seseorang yang berada di atas kuda aka Danzo

"siapa kau,cepat menyingkir"Minato dengan lantang melewati Danzo,dan tiba tiba kuda yang di tunggangi Danzo berjingkrak ketakutan dan menjatuhkannya lalu kuda itu pun berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan tempat itu

"kurang ajar,berhenti di situ atau kupanggil pasukan ku kemari"ujar Danzo menghentikan langkah Minato,sedangkan Kushina yang sudah ketakutan dari tadi

"lakukan apapun yang kau mau"aura negative mulai menguar di sekitar mereka yang berpusat pada Minato,bahkan Danzo tak berkutik dibuatnya

Minato dan Kushina hendak pergi dari tempat itu namun...

"gedebuk gedebuk gedebuk gedebuk"para pasukan kepolisian telah ada di hadapan mereka

"serahkan gadis pengkhianat itu kepada pihak yang berwajib dan kau tidak akan terluka tuan Gumiho"ucap kepala kepolisian Hyuuga Hiashi

'apa yang dimaksud kepala kepolisian ini,apa memang benar Minato kun adalah seorang Gumiho. Tidak,aku tidak boleh terhasut aku harus percaya pada Minato kun'batin Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepala yang dilihat oleh Hiashi

"kau tidak percaya putri,orang yang menggandeng mu itu adalah seorang Gumiho. Selama 3 bulan ini kami sudah melacak keberadaan kalian,berkat tuan Danzo kami dapat menemukan kalian akhirnya"seru Hiashi pada Kushina

"jangan dengarkan dia Kushina,kau harus..."ucapan Minato terpotong oleh jeritan Kushina

"kya ! "Kushina menjerit ketika dua anak buah Danzo menyeretnya memisahkan Minato dengan Kushina

"hey,sialan cepat lepaskan gadisku. Dia adalah wanitaku,jika kau sampai melukainya seujung rambut pun aku akan membunuh mu"tiba tiba tangan dan kaki Minato sudah di jerat oleh tali dengan sangat kuat oleh prajurit kepolisian

"lihat dia Kushina sayang,sebentar lagi dia akan berubah menjadi hewan buas saat amarahnya memuncak"ucap Danzo mengabaikan kata kata Minato sambil tangannya mengelus pipi Kushina di depan mata Minato mencoba memancing amarahnya

"argh...sialan kau manusia keparat" Minato mulai murka tali tali yang menjeratnya putus,seolah tangan dan kaki minato adalah lahar yang bisa membuat tali tali itu meleleh dan hangus

"hey kau cepat serang dia"perintah Danzo kepada satu pengawalnya

"ha'i "pengawalnya pun berlari sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Minato

"Minato kun,awas !"Kushina menjerit begitu melihat Minato dalam bahaya

"jrasshh"namun pengawal itu pun diam seketika tanpa sempat menyerang Minato,

"aarrgghh"suara gerungan seperti hewan buas menggema di tempat itu,dan pengawal yang menyerang Minato tadi di cekik dan dilemparnya ke sembarang arah,seketika Kushina terbelalak tak percaya. Minato,pemuda yang telah ia nikahi 3 bulan lalu kini menatapnya. Bukan dengan tatapan kasih sayang,tetapi dengan sorot mata kebencian dan kesakitan yang mendalam. Seluruh tubuhnya di liputi bulu bulu halus berwarna putih,mata yang tadinya sejernih air laut kini berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"kalian para manusia memang bodoh,kelak dunia ini akan musnah karna ulah kalian sendiri"suara Minato begitu berat dan menakutkan,berbeda dengan suara yang biasanya.

"hey,kalian cepat serang makhluk itu"titah Danzo kepada para pasukannya,sedangkan pasukan kepolisian hanya diam dan menunggu saat yang tepat

"hyah! serang dia"para pasukan khusus yang mengawal Danzo pun berlari menyerang ke arah Minato

"aarrgghh"Minato pun mengaum dan berlari menghampiri musuhnya dengan cakar nya yang begitu tajam

"crak jraash bruak gedebuk jrassh"bunyi pertarungan itu di dominasi oleh bunyi cakaran yang di layangkan Minato kepada pasukan khusus

"aarrgghh"teriakan Minato memekakan telinga semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Kushina kekasihnya

Setelah semua orang pingsan,Minato menghampiri Kushina masih dengan wujud Gumiho nya. Dia perlahan lahan menghampiri Kushina dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya namun di tampik begitu saja oleh Kushina.

"jangan sentuh aku,kau.. kau monster. Jangan dekati aku dasar monster"Kushina bergidik ketakutan,pupil matanya mengecil dan bergetar. Ia begitu ketakutan sampai sampai ia pingsan karna shock berat.

"Ku.. Kushina chan,ka.. kau takut padaku. Tidak itu bohongkan,Kushina chan tidak seperti ini.. TIDAAAAAK !"teriakan putus asa dari Minato menggetarkan seluruh pepohonan yang ada dihutan kaki Gunung Fujiyama. Dan disinilah awal yang menyakitkan bagi Minato, Awal Segalanya.

TBC(to be continued)


	6. Chapter 6:pengkhianatan

Chapter 6:pengkhianatan

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing:minakushi

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

Chapter sebelumnya:

"argh... sialan kau manusia keparat" Minato mulai murka tali tali yang menjeratnya putus,seolah tangan dan kaki minato adalah lahar yang bisa membuat tali tali itu meleleh dan hangus

"hey kau cepat serang dia"perintah Danzo kepada satu pengawalnya

"ha'i "pengawalnya pun berlari sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Minato

"Minato kun,awas !"Kushina menjerit begitu melihat Minato dalam bahaya

"jrasshh"namun pengawal itu pun diam seketika tanpa sempat menyerang Minato,

"aarrgghh"suara gerungan seperti hewan buas menggema di tempat itu,dan pengawal yang menyerang Minato tadi di cekik dan dilemparnya ke sembarang arah,seketika Kushina terbelalak tak percaya. Minato,pemuda yang telah ia nikahi 3 bulan lalu kini menatapnya. Bukan dengan tatapan kasih sayang,tetapi dengan sorot mata kebencian dan kesakitan yang mendalam

"kalian para manusia memang bodoh,kelak dunia ini akan musnah karna ulah kalian sendiri"suara Minato begitu berat dan menakutkan,berbeda dengan suara yang biasanya.

"hey,kalian cepat serang makhluk itu"titah Danzo kepada para pasukannya,sedangkan pasukan kepolisian hanya dia dan menunggu saat yang tepat

"hyah! serang dia"para pasukan khusus yang mengawal Danzo pun berlari menyerang ke arah Minato

"aarrgghh"Minato pun mengaum dan berlari menghampiri musuhnya dengan cakar nya yang begitu tajam

"crak jraash bruak gedebuk jrassh"bunyi pertarungan itu di dominasi oleh bunyi cakaran yang di layangkan Minato kepada pasukan khusus

"aarrgghh"teriakan Minato memekakan telinga semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Kushina kekasihnya

Setelah semua orang pingsan,Minato menghampiri Kushina masih dengan wujud Gumiho perlahan lahan menghampiri Kushina dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya namun di tampik begitu saja oleh Kushina.

"jangan sentuh aku,kau.. kau monster. Jangan dekati aku dasar monster"Kushina bergidik ketakutan,pupil matanya mengecil dan bergetar. Ia begitu ketakutan sampai sampai ia pingsan karna shock berat.

"Ku.. Kushina chan,ka.. kau takut padaku. Tidak itu bohongkan,Kushina chan tidak seperti ini TIDAAAAAK !"teriakan putus asa dari Minato menggetarkan seluruh pepohonan yang ada dihutan kaki Gunung Fujiyama. Dan disinilah awal yang menyakitkan bagi Minato, Awal Segalanya.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Gua Cahaya Rembulan

Kushina pov

"akh,ini dimana"cahaya rembulan mennyeruak menerpa wajahku dan membuatku terbangun

"ah. Kushina kau sudah sadar,ini aku Minato suami mu"Minato pria yang sudah menjadi suami ku selama 3 bulan lalu kini menghampiri ku dengan raut wajah khawatir

"apa yan terjadi,kepala ku pusing sekali"aku memegangi kepala ku yang memang pusing sambil menatap Minato

"tadi kau ditangkap oleh pasukan Jendral Danzo,dan pasukan kepolisian. Apa kau tidak ingat"Minato balik menatapku

"ap.. apa"seketika,semua memori memori tentang yang terjadi tadi siang kini memenuhi kepala ku. Tentang para pasukan kepolisian dan Danzo yang mengejar kami,dan tentang Minato yang ternyata adalah seorang... Gumiho

"menjauh kau dari ku,jangan dekati aku dasar MONSTER!"aku meneriaki nya dengan rasa takut yang begitu hebat,aku takut,aku takut mempercayai bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan bahwa Minato adalah seorang Gumiho

"tenang dulu Kushina chan,sejak pingsan kau belum makan apa apa. Ini aku membawakan buah buahan kesukaan mu"Minato menyerahkan sekeranjang buah buahan kepadaku

"tidak aku bilang tidak ya...AKH"aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa begitu sakit,hal terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum pingsan adalah wajah panik dari suamiku

Kushina pov end

Skip Pagi Hari

"aaahhhh"Minato meregangkan otot ototnya,kemudian ia berjalan ke sisi danau untuk minum air

"aku harus membangunkan Kushina"setelah meminum air,Minato pun masuk kembali ke dalam gua

"Kushina chan,kau sudah bangun bel..."Minato terdiam melihat tempat Kushina biasa tidur telah kosong tidak ada siapapun disana

"aku harus mencari nya"Minato berlari keluar gua untuk mencari Kushina

"Hey kau,diam di sana"Minato terkejut melihat banyaknya anggota kepolisian yang datang ke gua tempatnya bersembunyi

"bagaimana kalian bisa tau tempat ini,bahkan jika kalian mengelilingi hutan ini seribu kalipun kalian tidak mungkin bisa menemukan tempat ini"Minato tak percaya jika tempat yang selama ini tak pernah di masuki oleh siapapun selain dirinya,sahabatnya,dan istrinya.

"tentu saja kami tahu,sebab istrimu lah yang memberitahunya"kemudian Hiashi pun membawa Kushina kehadapan Minato

"ke..kenapa Kushina chan,ka..kau mengkhianati ku"Minato menatap Kushina tak percaya,dia tak percaya jika istrinya sendiri mengkhianati dirinya

"karna jika aku memberitahu keberadaan mu,namaku dan nama keluarga ku akan di bersihkan"terlihat sorot mata keraguan di mata Kushina

"dan jangan lupakan soal kematian adik mu Kushina"tukas Danzo

"ap.. apa maksudmu,ap.. apakah adik ku sudah mati"Kushina beralih menatap Danzo

"ya,dan bahkan suami mu itu sudah menguburkannya"Danzo menunjuk Minato dengan seringai liciknya

"jadi selama ini kau berbohong kepada ku... Monster!"Kushina berteriak dan menangis tersedu sedu

"tapi itu demi kebaikan mu Kushina chan,jika aku tidak berbohong kau akan dalam bahaya"Minato berusaha meyakinkan Kushina

"lebih baik aku mati seperti adik ku,karna hanya dia satu satunya keluarga ku saat ini. Dan jika ia sudah tiada,maka untuk apa aku hidup lagi"sorot mata kebencian terpancar dari mata Kushina yang ditujukan kepada Minato

"selesaikan semua ini dan bunuh makhluk itu Kushina"Danzo menyerahkan sebilah pisau kepada Kushina

"kau,kau menipuku atas semuanya Minato. Kau harus membayarnya"Kushina meraih pisau yang di berikan Danzo kepadanya lalu ia melangkah dengan tegas ke arah Minato

"Kushina percayalah,aku tidak bermaksud melukai mu"Minato mulai berkaca kaca,ia tak percaya bahwa manusia yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati kini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian

"hyah"Kushina pun menghujam pisau itu tepat di perut minato

"akh,kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Kushina chan"Minato menatap kedua mata Kushina mencoba mencari kebenaran disana,dan ternyata memang Kushina yang ada di hadapannya ini telah berubah. Minato menangis,mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram bahu Kushina

"argh"Kushina pun menjerit akibat cengkraman itu

"pengkhianat manusia memang seorang PENGKHIANAT !"minato berteriak dan mencoba melayangkan cakarnya untuk membunuh Kushina

"trang"namun serangan nya di tepis oleh Hiashi

"kau mundurlah"Hiashi memberikan isyarat untuk Kushina agar ia mundur

"hum"hanya anggukan yang Kushina berikan,lalu ia mundur ke belakang.

"hyah"Minato melayangkan serangan terakhirnya kepada Hiashi

"hyah"Hiashi pun melakukan hal yang sama

"jrash"

"cough"Minato kembali memuntahkan darah segar,serangannya tak berarti apa apa bagi kepala kepolisian itu. Hanya sebuah luka gores yang panjang di dada Hiashi,sedangkan Minato. Perutnya kembali tertusuk oleh pedang panjang

"cepat habisi dia Hiashi"perintah Danzo untuk segera menghabisi Minato

"maafkan aku tuan rubah"Hiashi membisikan kata kata itu sebelum ia menebas Minato

"akh"desah Minato,kini ia melayang di udara akibat tebasan Hiashi. Dan tiba tiba kunang kunang berwarna biru mengelilingi tempat itu lalu mengerubungi Minato dan dalam sekejap tubuh Minato terpecah menjadi sekumpulan Kunang Kunang biru

"bagus Hiashi,kau melakukan tugas mu dengan baik. Untuk wanita pengkhianat ini,segeralah eksekusi dia juga. Karna aku tidak mau lagi wanita yang sudah menjadi istri dari siluman"Danzo meninggalkan tempat itu di ikuti para anak buahnya

"ha'i"Hiashi menunduk patuh lalu menatap Kushina yang tiba tiba bergelagat aneh

"woek uwek,uhuk uhuk wuek"Kushina muntah muntah,dan Hiashi diam membisu melihat hal itu

"di.. dia hamil"Hiashi menatap sendu ke arah Kushina,sebenarnya jika bukan karna tugas. Ia juga tak tega menghukum seorang siluman yang tak bersalah.

"maaf nona tapi aku harus menghukum mu"Hiashi menarik pedang nya kembali lalu di ayunkan ke arah Kushina

"jrassshhh"

Skip time

"ini tuan bukti bahwa aku sudah menghabisi putri pengkhianat itu"Hiashi menyerahkan sebuah kain yang berisi tusuk konde yang ternoda darah milik Kushina

"bagus,kerja bagus kau boleh kembali sekarang"Danzo pun menatap puas ke arah tusuk konde itu.

Gua Cahaya Rembulan

"Minato apa yang sedang terjadi"Jiraiya lari tergesa gesa ke tempat Minato,ia melihat pertanda buruk tentang sahabatnya itu

"Minato apa ya.. ng"Jiraiya tersentak begitu melihat darah berceceran di mulut gua

"astaga,Minato apa yang terjadi"ia menangis dan segera memasuki gua itu

"hiks hiks,aku hamil,aku hamil anak seorang siluman aku tidak MAU!"Kushina berteriak frustasi sambil terus menangis

"Minato apa kau ada di dal..lam"Jiraiya melihat Kushina dengan penampilan yang begitu berantakan

"di.. dimana Minato,dimana sahabatku"Jiraiya bertanya Kepada Kushina dengan perasaan was was

"Dia,dia sudah mati. Dia mati akibat ulahnya sendiri,dan sekarang aku akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini"Kushina pun berlalu meninggalkan Jiraiya yang terdiam akibat kata katanya barusan

"sudah kubilang,sudah kubilang bahwa jika kau melanggar hukum alam mu kau akan celaka Minato. Dan sekarang lihatlah hasilnya,kau..kau sudah mati Minato hua ha ha ha huaaaaa"Jiraiya menangis dan berteriak menyesalkan kesalahan sahabatnya itu.

Skip 9 bulan kemudian

"argh..." teriakan seorang perempuan menggema di Gua Cahaya Rembulan

"hah hah hah AAARRRGGGGHHH. OEK OEK OEK"teriakan terakhir di susul oleh suara tangisan bayi

"hah hah,akhirnya kau keluar juga dari perut ku. Siluman!"perempuan yang baru saja melahhirkan aka Kushina kini terkulai lemas tak berdaya

"oek oek oek"bayi itu terus menangis,dan tiba tiba kunang kunang berdatangan memenuhi gua itu. Kemudia kunang kunang itu terbang ke rumah Jiraiya

"kunang kunang"Jiraiya menatap heran ke arah kunang kunang biru itu

"jangan jangan"ia pun bergegas pergi menuju gua tempat Minato

"Minato apa kah kau sudah kemba..li"dan saat ia sudah sampai di dalam,ia melihat Kushina dan seorang bayi di sampingnya

"kau.. apakah itu anak Minato?"Jiraiya bertanya kemudian menghampiri anak tersebut

"tentu saja ini anak DIA,kau pikir aku wanita semurahan apa"Kushina menjawabnya dengan sengit.

Dan malam itu,seorang bayi setengah manusia dan setengah siluman lahir kedunia. Entah nasib buruk atau nasib baik yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Bayi yang lahir setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh istri kepada suaminya sendiri.

TBC(to be continued)


	7. Chapter 7:Naruto

Chapter 7: Naruto

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing:minakushi

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

.

.

.

.

.

.

Episode sebelumnya:

"argh..." teriakan seorang perempuan menggema di Gua Cahaya Rembulan

"hah hah hah AAARRRGGGGHHH. OEK OEK OEK"teriakan terakhir di susul oleh suara tangisan bayi

"hah hah,akhirnya kau keluar juga dari perut ku. Siluman!"perempuan yang baru saja melahhirkan aka Kushina kini terkulai lemas tak berdaya

"oek oek oek"bayi itu terus menangis,dan tiba tiba kunang kunang berdatangan memenuhi gua itu. Kemudia kunang kunang itu terbang ke rumah Jiraiya

"kunang kunang"Jiraiya menatap heran ke arah kunang kunang biru itu

"jangan jangan"ia pun bergegas pergi menuju gua tempat Minato

"Minato apa kah kau sudah kemba..li"dan saat ia sudah sampai di dalam,ia melihat Kushina dan seorang bayi di sampingnya

"kau.. apakah itu anak Minato?"Jiraiya bertanya kemudian menghampiri anak tersebut

"tentu saja ini anak DIA,kau pikir aku wanita semurahan apa"Kushina menjawabnya dengan sengit.

Dan malam itu,seorang bayi setengah manusia dan setengah siluman lahir kedunia. Entah nasib buruk atau nasib baik yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Bayi yang lahir setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh istri kepada suaminya sendiri.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0O

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

.

.

.

.

Kushina pov

.

.

.

'aku.. aku Kushina,seorang putri dari penginapan terkenal yang dalam sehari bisa membuatku menjadi putri pengkhianat Negara'aku berjalan gontai menuju tempat dimana Danzo mengadakan pertemuan dengan pihak Negara Jepang

'hidup ku sudah tak berguna lagi,seluruh keluargaku sudah tiada dan orang yang kucintai kukhianati. Sungguh naas nasibku'

'dan untuk putraku,buah hatiku,hasil dari benih cintaku,kebanggaanku,dan kesayanganku. Jika ibu mu gagal membunuh orang yang sudah membuat hidup kita berantakan,maka tolong lanjutkanlah keinginan ibu mu ini'dan tibalah aku di tempat pertemuan itu

(flashback)

.

.

.

"maaf nona tapi aku harus menghukummu"Hiashi menarik pedangnya kembali lalu di ayunkan kearah Kushina

"jrasssh"

Tidak ada rasa sakit,atau apapun itu yang dibayangkan orang akan kematian. Beginikah rasanya kematian. Lalu Kushina membuka matanya,hanya beberapa helai rambut dan tusuk konde nya yang terlepas dan beberrapa bercak darah yang melumurinya,mungkin itu darah suaminya.

"kenapa"kata Kushina ambigu

"kenapa kau tak membunuhku"Kushina menatap Hiashi berharap memberi nya penjelasan

"seorang prajurit Negara mana yang tega menghukum atau bahkan membunuh seseorang yang sedang lemah mental maupun fisik"Hiashi menyarungkan kembali pedangnya lalu membungkus tusuk konde dan beberapa helai rambut Kushina kedalam sebuah kain

"bersembunyilah,jangan tampak kan dirimu lagi di muka umum,karna kau akan di incar lagi jika itu sampai terjadi. Lindungilah harapan mu itu yang kelak akan membalaskan semua kejadian ini untuk mu"ia berkata lagi dengan pandangan mata ke arah perut Kushina yang belum tampak membesar.

"untuk apa aku bertahan,semua yang kumiliki telah hilang. Yang tersisa hanya anak ini,hanya anak dari seorang monster. Lebih baik aku mati,bunuhlah aku!"Kushina bersujud memohon kepada Hiashi

"aku tidak bisa melakukan itu,paling tidak tunggulah hingga anak itu lahir dan seterusnya lakukan apa yang kau mau. Jangan salahkan bayi yang tak tau apa apa yang ada di dalam perutmu"ia merasa bersalah lalu Hiashi berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di tempat itu,di Gua Cahaya Rembulan.

(flashback end)

.

.

.

.

"ah tuan Fugaku,senang bekerja sama dengan mu dan negara mu"aku melihatnya,senyum munafik itu tidak akan membuatku ragu lagi.

"sama sama tuan Danzo,selama kita mendapatkan keuntungan yang sama Kenapa tidak!"ucap seseorang yang ku terka adalah seorang perwakilan Jepang

"itu benar tuan,jika kita sama sama untung. Kenapa tidak!aku akan mengantar mu sampai ke dermaga"aku menghampiri mereka,lebih tepatnya Danzo. Ku ambil pisau kayu peninggalan Minato,ku angkat tinggi tinggi pisau itu lalu...

.

.

.

"ya tuan..."perwakilan dari Jepang itu melihat gerak gerik ku,dan Danzo pun ikut menengok. Namun terlambat sudah

"mati kau Bajingan! 'CRASH' "Pisau ku merobek sepanjang pipi kirinya

"hyaah...'cough' "aku ingin melayangkan serangan ku lagi namun aku lebih dulu terkena tebasan pedang pengawal Danzo,akupun memuntahkan darah segar.

"ka-kau masih hidup,bukankah kau sudah di bunuh kepala polisi itu"Danzo menatap ku tak percaya,seolah ia melihat hantu.

"..."dan perwakilan dari jepang itu melihatku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan

'mataku mulai berkunang kunang,pendengaran ku mengecil. Mungkin ini waktunya bagiku,selamat tinggal anakku. Ibu akan pergi ke tempat ayahmu berada,jangan ketempat kami dulu sebelum kau memenuhi keinginan ibu nak'kesadaranku pun menghilang,mungkin untuk selamanya atau mungkin...

.

.

.

Kushina pov end

.

.

.

"prajurit,cepat bawa jasad ini dan buang ke tengah hutan agar tubuhya dimakan binatang buas"Danzo menyuruh salah satu prajuritnya untuk membawa jasad Kushina pergi

"ha'i "prajurit itu pun pergi sambil membopong Kushina

"maafkan atas kekacauan tadi tuan"kemudian Danzo segera meminta maaf atas kejadian barusan sambil meringis menahan sakit dipipinya

"ah,ya tidak apa apa,mari,aku permisi dulu"sang perwakilan jepang aka fugaku menatap kemana arah perginya Kushina lalu membisikan sesuatu ke salah satu bawahannya

"iya,maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar mu karna kondisi ku saat ini"Danzo berharap Fugaku maklum akan keadaannya saat ini

"tidak apa,aku maklum akan hal itu. Aku permisi dahulu"kemudian fugaku dan rombongannya pergi ke arah dermaga

"ya silahkan"

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Disebuah pinggir sungai terdapat segerombolan orang yang sedang berkumpul menghilangkan letih dan stress pikiran akan pekerjaan sehari harinya,dan tak jauh dari mereka... lebih tepatnya di arah aliran sungai terdapat keranjang bayi yang mengapung mengikuti laju arus. Dan salah seorang dari gerombolan itu melihat bayi itu tengah mengapung di sisi sungai.

"hey,kau lihat itu iruka,bukankah itu keranjang bayi. Dan apakah kau melihatnya,keranjang itu tidak kosong,aku harus menolong bayi itu"pria itu lalu berlari tergesa ke arah sungai dan langsung menerjunkan diri untuk menyelamatkan bayi itu

"untung bayi ini aku lihat,kalau tidak,aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada bayi ini"pria itu berkata sambil berlalu ke arah gerombolannya

"apa yang akan kita lakukan pada bayi ini tuan Kizashi "ucap seorang dari gerombolan itu yang bertanya kepada Kizashi,pria yang menyelamatkan bayi itu

"aku juga tak tahu Iruka,siapa yang tega membuang bayi yang tak berdosa ini kesungai"saat mereka sedang bercakap cakap,munculah Jiraiya dari arah belakang gerombolan itu lalu berkata

"Tuhan memberkati,Tuhan memberkati anda tuan,anda dianugerahi seorang bayi yang akan menguntungkan mu kelak jika engkau merawatnya dengan benar"seorang peramal(Jiraiya) lalu menghampiri ke arah Kizashi,dia berpura pura melihat wajah bayi itu untuk diramal

"bayi ini akan menguntungkan mu kelak jika kau merawatnya dengan benar tuan"

"benarkah,apa maksudmu dengan kalimat'jika aku merawatnya dengan benar'itu terdengar ambigu bagi ku"ia lalu bertanya kepada Jiraiya akan arti dari kata katanya itu

"kau lihat gelang merah yang ada di tangannya itu tuan"Jiraiya menunjukan jarinya ke arah pergelangan tangan bayi tanpa nama itu

"jangan sampai gelang itu terlepas dari tangannya,jika gelang itu terlepas maka kesialan yang akan menimpa mu,begitupun sebaliknya" 'jika sampai gelang itu lepas,maka kekuatan siluman yang di kekang akan bangkit keluar'batin Jiraiya

"ara ara,bahkan di saat sedang berlibur kau mendapatkan nasib baik tuan Kizashi. Ini sungguh benar benar Mukjizat Tuhan"ucap Iruka

"kau terlalu melebihkan Iruka,aku tadi hanya berniat menolongnya saja. Tunggu dulu,anak ini akan deberi nama apa"Kizashi berdialog kepada diri nya sendiri

"bagaimana dengan Naruto yang berarti 'Pusaran Air' ,anda kan menemukannya dalam arus air tuan"Jiraiya mengusulkan nama anak tersebut

"Naruto,yah nama yang tepat dengan tempat dia di temukan,Naruto."Kizashi mengangkat tinggi anak itu di atas kepala sambil tersenyum,dan yang lain pun bersorak menyetujui nama itu.

.

.

.

"sejak saat itu,tuan Kizashi selalu bernasib baik hingga penginapannya yang ia urus seemakin berkembang dan terkenal ke penjuru Negara. Tempat itu dinamakan 'Penginapan 100 Tahun'di tempat itu merupakan surga dunia bagi orang orang yang pernah singgah kesana,keramah tamahan para pelayan,kenikmatan jamuannya,dan pelayanannya yang sangat baik. HIDUP TUAN KIZASHI!"ujar dan teriak orang itu yang selesai menceritakan awal mulanya kesuksesan seorang Kizashi yang baik dengan penginapannya yang terkenal

"hem"salah satu pendengar cerita orang tersebut tersenyum senang,dia adalah Jiraiya. Ia senang jika anak dari temannya hidup dengan damai sampai tiba waktunya ia akan mengambilnya kembali kelak

"ehm,bagaimana dengan anak yang ditemukan tuan Kizashi itu pak"ucap seseorang perempuan yang menyamar jadi seorang pria(tomboy) sambil mengangkat tangan

"soal anak itu..."

.

.

.

In another place

.

.

.

"Narutooooooo... tunjukan batang hidungmu sialan,setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada dua anak buah ku dan kau berharap aku mengampunimu,bermimpilah. Keluar kau hoey Naruto... !"teriak seorang pria begajulan yang tengah berkacak pinggang di tengah halaman penginapan

"ada apa kau kemari,apa kau ingin mencari ulah di penginapan ini heh"namun bukan Naruto yang menghampiri melainkan seorang pemuda berperawakan tenang dan berwibawa

"hoo tuan muda,mana mungkin aku mencari gara gara di penginapan ini. Aku hanya mencari si brengsek itu tuan,apakah kau menyembunyikannya"

"maksudmu Naruto,aku tidak melihatnya dari pagi. Tunggulah disini,dan aku akan membawakan anak itu kehadapan mu."lalu pemuda itu pergi ke dalam penginapan tepatnya ke arah kamar adik perempuannya,ia tahu jika Naruto akan ada disana,selalu ke sana tepatnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda mengendap endap ke dalam sebuah kamar berisikan dua orang perempuan yang sedang duduk sambil meminum teh. Dia bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara berencana mengejutkan adik perempuannya yang sedang menghadap membelakanginya.

"Ino,apakah ibu akan datang kesini"tanya perempuan itu terhadap pelayannya,berpura pura tidak tahu keberadaan si pembuat onar yakni kakaknya sendiri

"iya putri dia..."si pelayan yang bernama Ino melihat Naruto yang sudah berada tepat di belakang putrinya

"jangan mengendap endap seperti pencuri begitu Naruto"ucap sang putri

"hah,kau tak asik Sakura. Aku kan lebih tua dari mu,mengapa kau memanggil ku begitu"ujar si pengendap aka Naruto memasang wajah masam

"kalau kau masih bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu aku tidak akan memanggilmu kakak,lagipula kita berbeda beberapa bulan saja kan"Sakura tersenyum jahil melihat wajah masam kakaknya itu

"putri dan tuan muda,nyonya akan segera datang kesini lebih baik tuan muda pergi sebelum terkena amukan beliau"Ino melihat keadaan diluar ke arah nyonya Haruno yang sedang berbincang dengan besannya ke arah sini,lalu dia bergegas menutup pintu kamar agar Naruto tidak ketahuan sedang ada di sini

"apa,nyonya ada disini,baiklah aku akan pergi"Naruto bergegas ke arah jendela kamar itu lalu membukanya,tetapi dia terdiam lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya

"ada apa"tanya Sakura keheranan

"aku melupakan sesuatu"

"apa yang kau.."

CUP

"..."Naruto mengecup pipi sakura cepat,sedang kan sang korban hanya terdiam atas kejadian barusan

"sampai jumpa adik ku yang nakal"lalu Naruto naik ke jendela lalu menghilang dari sana

.

.

.

"Sakura,Sakura buka pintunya,kenapa kau menutup pintunya terlalu lama"ujar nyonya Haruno mengetuk ngetuk pintu Sakura

"ah nyonya,putri sedang salin,mungkin dia agak lama"Ino berusaha memberikan alasan yang logis terhadap ibu Sakura

"apa 'dia' ada disini"tanya nyonya Haruna kepada Ino

"si-siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud nyonya"Ino tergagap takut bahwa nyonya nya mengetahui keberadaan Naruto,dia berpura pura tidak tahu

"jangan boh... 'CKLEK'"ucapan nyonya Haruno terputus setelah pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan menampakan si empunya kamar

"ada apa ibu berkunjung kemari"ujar Sakura setenang mungkin

"hm,aku ingin mengajak mu berkeliling penginapan bersama calon mertua mu"nyonya Haruno menatap Sakura lekat lalu mengubah topik pembicaraannya untuk tak mengambil pusing kejadian barusan

"ah,baiklah ibu"Sakura lalu keluar sebelumnya ia menutup pintu kamar terlebih dahulu

.

.

.

Tak disangka,Naruto yang sedang berada di atas atap kamar adiknya mendengar semua dialog ibunya,ibu angkat lebih tepatnya. Ia bingung sejak dulu,kenapa ibunya itu tak pernah senang soal apapun tentang dirinya. Lalu dia turun dari atap hendak kembali ke tempatnya sebelum...

"ah,sa-sasori sedang apa kau disini"Naruto kaget dengan kehadiran saudara nya yang satu lagi

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu"Sasori tetap bersikap tenang

"ah,aku hanya sedang jalan jalan,yah jalan jalan"kilahnya

"oh begitukah"

"ya,sampai jumpa"lalu ia melewati nya namun tangannya digenggam oleh Sasori

"ikut aku,ada seseorang yang mencarimu"lalu Naruto pun di tarik paksa mengikuti kemana arah perginya saudara dia itu

.

.

.

"akhirnya datang juga kau Narutoo~ "ucap pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di halaman utama penginapan menunggu kedatangannya

"hah,rupanya kau Bee,ada apa seorang pria yang kerjanya hanya memalak pedagang pedagang di pasar menghampiriku"ujar Naruto dengan tampang watados(wajah tanpa dosa)

"hee~ mau lari dari tanggung jawab ya,kau sudah membuat dua anak buahku terluka dan kau pura pura tak tahu"pria yang bernama Bee itu menunjuk ke arah dua anak buahnya yang babak belur di samping kiri dan kananya

"salahkan anak buahmu yang masih saja memalak pedagang pedagang di pasar,kan sudah ku bilang jangan ada lagi kejadian seperti itu kalau tidak aku yang akan menanganinya 'KREK KREK' "Naruto menyeringai sambil menggeretakan kedua tangannya

"jadi inti dari kedatangan anda kemari untuk apa tuan"Sasori menengahkan suasana yang memanas oleh perbuatan Naruto yang berhasil memancing amarah Bee

"hoo~ kau sangat bijak tuan tidak seperti saudara mu ini yang sangat tak tau aturan"ucap Bee sambil mengolok olok Naruto dengan kata katanya "aku hanya ingin dia mengganti rugi atas perbuatannya sebesar 30 keping koin perak tuan,dan dia bersujud lalu meminta maaf padaku"

"apa,dalam mimpi mu pria tengil"ujar Naruto

"baiklah aku akan memberikan mu..." "50 keping koin perak,aku akan memberikan mu 50 keping koin perak dengan syarat..."ucapan Sasori terpotong begitu saja oleh Naruto yang seenaknya menaikan harga negosiasi awal

"dengan syarat~" ucap Bee mengulangi

Naruto mengambil sebuah sapu gagang,tiba tiba gelang di tangannya bersinar sekejap lalu " 'DRAK' kau harus menangkapku dan membawaku kembali ke depan sapu ini lalu aku akan memberikan yang kujanjikan kepadamu"

"hoey~ teman teman apa kalian akan diam saja mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini,cepat tankap diaaa~" Naruto berlari di ikuti Bee dan anak buahnya yang mengejarnya

"huuuft,jangan sampai ayah datang dan menghukumnya lagi. Dasar anak itu tidak pernah bersikap dewasa"Sasori mendongak lalu menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan membuangnya dengan keras

.

.

.

Di teras belakang tempat Sakura dan ibunya menjamu calon mertuanya

.

.

.

"Sakura terlihat anggun saat menuangkan teh itu"ucap calon mertuanya

"ah,kau terlalu memuji nyonya Nara"balas ibu Sakura merendah sedangkan sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"ah,bagaimana dengan kabar anak-" "ayo cepat tangkap Naruto,jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia"ucapan nyonya Haruno terpotong oleh suara bising teriakan teriakan orang diluar sana

"ah jangan hiraukan suara bising itu nyonya Nara,bagaimana kalau kita melihat kain kain sutra yag dibawakan para pelayan tadi" ucap Sakura mengalihkan perhatian

"ah baiklah anak ku,kau suka dengan warna apa Sakura"ujar nyonya Nara

"ini sangat bagus nyonya Nara,anak ku sang-" " 'GEDUBRAK' hey jangan lari kau Naruto,cepat kepung dia"ucapan nyonya Haruno terpotong (lagi) oleh suara dobrakan pintu

"he-hey jangan mengangkat ku begini,turunkan aku. Tidaaak 'GEDEBUK' " Naruto jatuh ke tempat Sakura dan ibunya menjamu calon mertuanya,badan nya terbelit selendang seolah olah ia adalah mumi

"cepat tangkap dia"perintah Bee kepada anak buahnya

"bai-k" "ehem ehem"seorang pria berdehem yang rupanya ia adalah Kizashi Haruno dengan para penjaganya yang segera meringkus Bee dan anak buahnya untuk di bawa ke halaman utama penginapan begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"ikut kami ke halaman utama"ucap para penjaga dan mereka pun pasrah

.

.

.

"jadi ada maksud apa kalian membuat keributan di penginapanku"Kizashi memulai pembicaraan dengan tenang dan sangat berwibawa

"heeh~ mana berani saya membuat kekacauan di tempat anda tuan,saya hanya ingin imbalan atas kerugian yang dibuat oleh anak anda itu"sambil menunjuk Naruto

"tidak aku hanya,aku-"Naruto menunduk diam melihat tatapan Kizashi,dia tidak berani menatap mata itu secara langsung jika dalam keadaan serius

"ini ambilah 50 keping kioin perak seperti yang di janjikan Naruto"Kizashi melemparkan koin itu di depan Bee

"hoo~ anda sangat murah hati seperti yang di bicarakan orang orang tuan,terima kasih kami akan undur diri dan juga Narutoo~ terimakasih atas semuanya"Bee melirik kearah Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek kemudian dia pergi dengan semua anak buahnya.

"jadi Naruto,apa pelajaran yang kau dapat dari kejadian Barusan?"Kizashi bertanya lalu menatapnya

"saya tidak boleh bertindak tanpa memikirkan sesuatu,bukan begitu tuan?"jawab Naruto ragu

"bagus,kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Dan untuk hukumannya,kau berlutut di depan gagang sapu itu hingga nanti malam"ujar nya,lalu ia pun kembali ke ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Naruto di situ sendirian

.

.

.

"huft tidak kukira malam ini begitu dingin"menggosok gosokan kedua tangannya berharap mendapatkan kehangatan,Naruto menggigil terutama karena lapar.

"ini"tiba tiba sebuah tangan menyodorkan satu onigiri kepada Naruto yang masih menunduk kedinginan

"huah terima kasih Sakura chan,kau sangat baik"Naruto dengan girang mengambil onigiri itu,lalu berdiri menyamakan dirinya dengan sang adik.

"jika tidak ada kau aku tid- 'CUP' ak"Naruto melongo dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi,Sakura mencium nya singkat,tanpa terasa pipi keduanya menghangat

"jangan lakukan sesuatu yang kekanakan seperti itu lagi Naruto,baiklah aku pergi ke kamar ya. Sampai jumpa besok"Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto,meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat tanpa ada pergerakan.

"Sa-Sakura chan me-menciumku"tangannya memegang pipi yang beberapa detik yang lalu di kecup oleh gadis yang selalu ia pikirkan. Namun kejadian itu tidak hanya mereka saja yang tahu,terlihat dari jauh di koridor penginapan,nyonya Haruno melihat semua kejadiannya dia terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat lalu pergi dari situ.

Apakah itu cinta,atau hanya sekedar kasih sayang,siapa yang tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC(to be continued)

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Hallo minna arigatou atas review yang sangat bermanfaat buat saya,memang saya akui saya terkesan terburu buru untuk menyelesaikan fic ini jadinya suasananya kurang tergambarkan,tapi akan saya usahakan untuk lebih menyempurnakan karya saya,author kan juga manusia(nyengir sepuluh jari) . minna saya ada kabar nih,entah kabar baik atau buruk bagi kalian karna setelah chapter ini mungkin saya agak lambat update nya tapi bukan HIATUS loh Cuma lambat aja pembuatannya karena saya mau pergi atau bahasa kerennya OTW atau bla bla bla (ngomong apa sih saya ini) jadi dengan review kalianlah saya bersemangat untuk menemukan ide ide bagus untuk meneruskan fic ini. So,jangan sungkan sungkan yang untuk me review.


	8. Chapter 8 bulan sabit dan pohon sakura

Chapter 8:Bulan Sabit yang menggantung di atas pohon Sakura

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing : MinaKushi

: NaruHina

: ... x sakura

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya:

"huft tidak kukira malam ini begitu dingin"menggosok gosokan kedua tangannya berharap mendapatkan kehangatan,Naruto menggigil terutama karena lapar.

"ini"tiba tiba sebuah tangan menyodorkan satu onigiri kepada Naruto yang masih menunduk kedinginan

"huah terima kasih Sakura chan,kau sangat baik"Naruto dengan girang mengambil onigiri itu,lalu berdiri menyamakan dirinya dengan sang adik.

"jika tidak ada kau aku tid- 'CUP' ak"Naruto melongo dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi,Sakura mencium nya singkat,tanpa terasa pipi keduanya menghangat

"jangan lakukan sesuatu yang kekanakan seperti itu lagi Naruto,baiklah aku pergi ke kamar ya. Sampai jumpa besok"Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto,meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat tanpa ada pergerakan.

"Sa-Sakura chan me-menciumku"tangannya memegang pipi yang beberapa detik yang lalu di kecup oleh gadis yang selalu ia pikirkan. Namun kejadian itu tidak hanya mereka saja yang tahu,terlihat dari jauh di koridor penginapan,nyonya Haruno melihat semua kejadiannya dia terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat lalu pergi dari situ.

Apakah itu cinta,atau hanya sekedar kasih sayang,siapa yang tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan masa hukumannya,Naruto berdiri di jembatan kecil di dekat penginapan sambil meregangkan otot ototnya yang kaku akibat semalaman duduk membungkuk"huah badan ku pegal sekali"

"Naruto!"dia menengok,dari jauh terlihat Sasori yang melambaikan tangannya agar Naruto menghampirinya

Dengan langkah gontai yang terkesan jutek,Naruto menghampirinya"ada apa~"

"tidak usah cemberut begitu,ini bukanlah hukuman mu yang pertama"Sasori sudah terbiasa melihat sikap Naruto yang suka ngambek jika dihukum

Tampang Naruto semakin kusut"ya ya,sekarang jelaskan ada apa kau memanggil ku tuan berwajah bayi"

"hey kau jangan meledek ku. Sebagai tugas pertamamu setelah dihukum,kau akan mengantarkan 2 orang tamu ke kamarnya pagi ini. Dan mereka sudah menunggumu di depan sana,pergilah"dengan malasnya Naruto diseret paksa Sasori untuk menjamu tamu perdananya di pagi ini

"hyah baiklah,tidak usah menyeret ku"

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya,apa kalian berdua yang hendak memesan kamar"sapa Naruto berusaha seramah mungkin

"iya,dan cepat antarkan kami karna kami sudah lelah"si nyonya pun membalas perkataan Naruto dengan cibiran nya

"baiklah lewat sini"Naruto memberikan aba aba agar mereka mengikutinya

'jika tidak dipaksa mana mungkin aku mau mengetar tamu yang cerewetnya minta ampun'batin Naruto

Sesampanya di kamar

.

.

.

"nah ini dia kamar tuan,dan di sebelahnya lagi kamar nyonya"usai menjelaskan Naruto hendak pergi namun lengannya di pegang oleh si nyonya

Naruto yang heran akan sikap tamu nya pun bertanya"ada apa ya nyonya,apa anda masih membutuhkan sesuatu"

"jangan panggil aku nyonya,aku belum tua"ucap nyonya tersebut

"tapi itu merupakan tata krama di penginapan ini nyo-"

"Hinata,panggil saja aku Hinata"ucap nyonya itu lagi memotong perkataan Naruto

"ah baiklah Hinata san"ujar Naruto lalu segera pergi meninggalkan perempuan yang menurut Naruto aneh itu

"hm,aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya"Hinata mulai mengamit dagu nya dan berfikir dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu

"ada apa Hinata"rekannya yang bingung dengan sikap aneh dari Hinata bertanya langsung

Seketika lamunannya buyar ketika rekan nya memanggilnya"ah tidak apa apa Kiba,aku hanya merasa mengenal pria barusan"ujarnya lalu langsung memasuki kamarnya

"begitu ya"Kiba memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang menjauh dan menghilang di koridor

.

.

Siang hari nya

.

.

.

Hinata pergi keluar bersama Kiba untuk makan sekaligus mencari peramal yang bisa meramalkan tentang cinta sejatinya,sejak datang ke tempat ini Hinata sibuk mengurusi soal asmaranya.

"bukankah ini konyol putri,untuk apa kita bertanya kepada orang yang belum tentu benar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya"ujar Kiba dengan wajah masam

Hinata memberi tatapan tajam kepada Kiba yang langsung membuatnya bungkam"diam dan ikuti saja aku"

.

.

"haah,masa depan mu tentang cinta kurang bagus tuan,mana ada seorang pria yang tangannya halus seperti perempuan"ujar nenek peramal kepada Hinata,yang sedang memegang tangan kirinya

"ah,yang benar,masa tidak ada jawaban lainnya nek,kau peramal ke sepuluh yang aku datangi pagi ini hanya untuk meremalkan ku tentang cinta sejatiku"ujarnya lemas

"tapi memang begitu tuan"jawab sang nenek

Bagai teringat sesuatu,iya pun menatap nenek itu dengan mata berbinar"bagaimana jika aku ini seorang perempuan nek,apa kah ramalannya akan berubah?"tanya nya bersemangat

Lalu nenek itu pun menelisik Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala"kalau kau memang perempuan pun ramalan nya akan sama,mana ada seorang perempuan yang memakai pakaian seorang lelaki dan memiliki dada yang rata!"ucap nenek itu setengah berteriak

"ah yasudahlah,kau menyebalkan nek,Kiba lebih baik kita mencari makan"ia pun menyeret paksa Kiba ke sebuah kedai

Di dalam kedai,Hinata terus saja berceloteh tentang 10 peramal yang secara kebetulan meramalkan hal yang sama tentang cinta sejati nya. Dan secara kebetulan Jiraiya ada di sana sedang bersantap siang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Hinata

"apakah kau mencari seorang peramal untuk meramalkan cinta sejati mu nona"ujar jiraiya santai sambil tetap memakan sup nya

Hinata menengok ke arah Jiraiya,lalu dengan tatapan tajam iya menghampiri Jiraiya yang ada di sebrang meja nya"apa kah kau bisa meramal kek,silahkan kau ramal aku"tanpa basa basi Hinata langsung mengulurkan tangan kirinya kepada Jiraiya

Jiraiya yang melihat Hinata mengulurkan tangan nya pun tertawa"hahaha,kau pikir aku peramal gadungan yang harus meramalkan seseorang melalui tangan kirinya,aku adalah seorang peramal yang langsung mendapat petunjuk dari langit"ujarnya menatap Hinata

"kalau begitu cepat ramalkan aku kek?"ujarnya merengek

"baiklah,suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu seorang pria di sebuah tempat di malam hari-"ucap Jiraiya menjeda ramalannya

"lalu,teruskan ramalan mu kek"

Jiraiya tiba tiba teringat akan Naruto,anak dari sahabat nya yang telah lama mati

'kasihan kau nak,kau memiliki nasib na'as sama seperti Kushina beberapa tahun silam'batin Jiraiya

"hey kek,kenapa tatapan mu berubah muram,apakah cinta sejatiku sebegitu buruknya"tanya Hinata

"ah tidak,baiklah akan kulanjutkan ramalannya,kalian akan bertemu tepat saat bulan sabit menggantung di atas bunga sakura,tapi jika boleh memilih,lebih baik kau tidak usah menemui cinta sejati mu itu"

"memang kenapa?"tanyanya penasaran

"sudah sudah,aku hanya bisa meramalkan itu saja"Jiraiya pun lekas pergi dari kedai itu,dan menyisakan misteri bagi Hinata

"hah,apa maksudnya aku tidak boleh menemui cinta sejati ku"Hinata pun terus memikiran hal itu,lalu ia pun memutuskan kembali ke penginapan bersama Kiba

.

.

.

.

Sfx(bats bats bats)Suara pedang yang membelah angin pun terdengar di halaman tempat penginapan Seribu Tahun "hyah,hyah heyah!"tak lama kemudian suara si pemilik pedang pun terdengar

"perempuan itu lagi,kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disini"Naruto yang melihat Hinata sedang berlatih pun berniat putar arah menghindarinya

"hey kau"namun usahanya gagal karna orang yang sedang ia hindari memanggilnya dari belakang

"ah,iya ada apa nona-eto?"Naruto lupa dengan namanya

"Hinata,aku Hinata. Baru tadi pagi aku mengenalkan diri dan kau sudah lupa,astaga,dan siapa namamu tuan"

Naruto menyengir 5 jari andalannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal"ah,ehehehe maaf,namaku Naruto"

"jadi kau orang yang diangkat anak oleh pemilik penginapan ini,sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"ucap Hinata yang langsung memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar putar di kepalanya

"ah iya,itu benar. Tapi untuk pertanyaanmu tentang kita pernah bertemu atau tidak sebelumnya,kurasa tidak"jawab Naruto sekenanya tanpa mengingat ingat

"tunggu sebentar,biarkan aku berpikir"Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto lekat lekat sambil mengelilinginya

Naruto yang geli melihat sikap aneh dari Hinata berusha menghentikan aksinya itu"hey,kau membuat ku risih tau?"

"ah aku ingat sekarang,"seakan mendapat pencerahan Hinata langsung menjetikan jarinya sambil tersenyum "kau itu anak yang menolong ku dari kejaran anjing sepuluh tahun lalu,iya kan"Hinata memberi pernyataan agar Naruto mengakuinya kalau memang dialah orang yang waktu itu

"sepuluh tahun lalu"Naruto berpikir cukup lama,dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hinata jengkel

"biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"Hinata membuyarkan pemikiran Naruto yang seperti orang bodoh,melongo tidak jelas tanpa satupun hasil "kau takut dengan satu hewan kan"ujar Hinata

"tidak,aku tidak takut dengan apapun"ucap Naruto berusaha mengelak dengan sikap salah tingkah

Hinata yang melihat gelagat bohong Naruto langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan"benarkah,lalu apa itu di belakangmu,ada laba laba raksasa di belakangmu awas"seru Hinata berusaha mendramatisir keadaan

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung berjingkrak jingkrak kegelian ketika nama hewan itu di sebut"ah mana mana,di mana dia,huwa"

"ha ha ha ha,kau lucu sekali"Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawa

Naruto yang merasa diperrmainkan,memasang wajah jutek khas nya"he he he ha ha ha,sudah puas tertawanya,NYONYA"cibir Naruto menekankan kata nyonya

"'sudah,dan sangat sangat puas"Hinata mengelap sebutir air mata nya yang menetes karna terlalu berlebihan tertawa

"kau menyebalkan"Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang masih tertawa

"ha ha ha. Ternyata itu memang kau ya,tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu kembali"setelah menyudahi tawanya,Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto sejenak lalu meneruskan latihan berpedangnya

Naruto Place

.

.

.

Naruto yang di sepanjang koridor terus menggerutu kepada orang yang sudah membuatnya malu dan terlebih lagi orang itu adalah seorang perempuan,yah siapa lagi kalau bukan "Hinata sialan,berani beraninya dia mempermalukan ku,tapi kenapa ia bisa tahu kelemahan ku. Ah masa bodoh,lihat saja nanti akan kubalas dia"

Naruto terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar dia melewati Sasori yang menatapnya aneh "ada apa dengan anak itu? Terserahlah"ia pun tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap saudara angkatnya itu lalu beranjak pergi

Rupanya tujuan utama Naruto adalah kamar Sakura" 'tok tok tok' hey Sakura,kau ada di dalam"ucap Naruto tak sabar

" 'krek' ada apa Naruto,kau di hukum lagi"tanya Sakura yang sudah hapal betul tabiat saudaranya ini yang jika datang pasti ada sesuatu hal yang ingin di ceritakan

"bukan,"

"kau mau apa?"

"aku mau kau memberi ide bagaimana caranya menjahili perempuan?"seru Naruto tegas

Sedikit perasaan cemburu terbersit di benak Sakura namun ia hiraukan lalu ia bertanya"siapa wanita itu"

"itu tak penting,kau ada solusinya tidak"ujar Naruto frustasi

"kau harus tahu kelemahannya terlebih dulu Naruto,baru aku bisa memberi mu solusi"ujar Sakura

Naruto menyimak perkataan Sakura walaupun tak sepenuhnya mengerti"begitu ya? Baiklah,nanti aku akan kesini lagi setelah aku mengetahui kelemahannya"Naruto pun pergi lagi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum mengerti asal usul cerita Naruto tadi

"yasudahlah 'jeglek' "ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya lagi

.

.

.

Di jalan menuju kamarnya,Naruto berpikir keras mengenai kelemahan Hinata"jika ia tahu kelemahan ku,berarti aku juga mengetahui kelemahannya. Mana bisa ingat kalau begini,kenal saja tidak,akh sial"beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Naruto menatap heran padanya yang terus menerus mengoceh tak jelas

"menolong seorang perempuan 10 tahun lalu? Dari serangan anjing?"hanya kalimat itu yang terngiang di benaknya,mencoba mengingat siapakah perempuan itu

"akh,jika aku menolongnya dari serangan anjing,sudah pasti kelemahan nya adalah anjing! Hehehe,kena kau gadis tengil"jika ini adalah anime maka di atas kepala naruto sudah muncul lampu bohlam yang terang

Naruto pun bergegas mencari gadis tadi untuk mengerjainya balik"hei kau! Aku ada urusan dengan mu"bagai pucuk di cinta sefti pun tiba(hehe maaf curcol :D) orang yang di carinya pun sedang ada di dapur mengambil air minum

Sebelah alis Hinata naik melihat Naruto yang datang mencarinya "ada apa kau mencari ku,kangen ya"ucapnya bergurau

"heeeeh jangan percaya diri kau gadis tengil,ayo ikut dengan ku ke belakang penginapan"Naruto pun menyeret paksa Hinata menuju ke lokasi

Pergelangan Hinata yang memerah akibat tarikan paksa Naruto pun membuat Hinata menyentakan tangannya"hey sakit tau,kalau sama perempuan yang halus dong,jangan kasar begini"ujarnya sambil mengusap pergelangannya yang merah

"mana ada perempuan yang sifatnya tomboy seperti mu,jika tidak dilihat dengan teliti pun pasti kau akan di anggap laki laki"tukas Naruto percaya diri

"jangan berisik,kudengar disini banyak anjing liar dan gila"Naruto memelankan suaranya berusaha mendramatisir keadaan

Wajah Hinata berubah horor,lalu ia melirak lirikan bola matanya tanpa berani menoleh"benarkah itu Naruto" ucapnya tegang,lututnya lemas

"iya,dan satu di antaranya kini ada di belakang mu"Naruto tersenyum,bukan tetapi senyum kemenangan

"huwa"tanpa pikir panjang Hinata pun loncat ke hadapan Naruto dan mereka jatuh berdebum ke tanah dengan posisi Naruto dibawah

Mengedip ngedipkan matanya,Naruto tidak percaya dengan benda kenyal yang ada di genggamannya kini"apa ini,ini sangat kenyal dan besar"ujarnya berbicara sendiri

Dengan wajah cengo Hinata pun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto pertanyakan"apa maksud-HUWAAA! Dasar bocah mesum 'PLAKK' " Hinata menampar Naruto dengan reflex lalu menutupi area dadanya dengan tangan yang disilangkan

Naruto masih diam terpaku membayangkan kejadian barusan,seperti orang telmi ia pun langsung berdiri dan"hey kau,kau yang menerjang ke arah ku lalu aku yang di tampar,sebenarnya siapa yang salah,aku atau kau hah" ia pun marah dan mengomeli Hinata yang masih gemetaran kerakutan

"kau yang salah,kau salah karna sudah mengungkit hal yang paling aku takuti selama ini" mata nya mulai berkaca kaca dan hampir menetes air matanya

"kau,,,aku,,,,HAAAH memang perempuan itu hal terumit yang pernah ada di bumi ini" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi

Melihat Naruto yang mudah sekali di bohongi membuat Hinata ingin tertawa"hhmmb hehe hehe hahaha hahaha,kau sangat polos ya,sangat sangat polos,kau tahu itu"ujarnya mengejek Naruto yang melongo melihat perubahan sikap Hinata

"benar kan yang kubilang tadi,ah sudahlah kau tak asik"lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata masih tertawa di atas kemenangannya yang kedua kalinya

"hahaha kau memang lucu"sambung Hinata

"dada mu juga lembut,tapi kenapa kau ikat dengan kain,kau sedang menyamarkah"ujar Naruto blak blak an yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan batu oleh Hinata

"aw,sakit tau"ujar Naruto dengan watados

"dasa bodoh,kau pria terbodoh yang pernah kutemui"Hinata meninggikan suaranya agar sampai ke Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh

"hehm,dan kau juga pria terpolos yang pernah kutemui"ucapnya di sertai rona merah di kedua pipinya tapi dengan suara yang samar

Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian mereka di belakang penginapan itu pun,hatinya mencelos pedih"jadi gadis itu yang kau bicarakan tadi"ujarnya dengan senyum yang menyayat hati

.

.

.

Malamnya

Sakura menghampiri Naruto untuk bertemu di tempat biasa mereka bertemu secara sembunyi sembunyi,akan tetapi ibunya Sakura yaitu nyonya Haruno mencuri dengar obrolan mereka dan menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak datang kesana karena alasan lain,sementara di lain tempat,para pembunuh bayaran lah yang datang menemui Naruto atas perintah nyonya Haruno untuk menyeret Naruto keluar dari penginapan ini tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun

"Sakura,apa kau sudah datang!"seru Naruto sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberedaanya,dan tiba tiba

"hey kau,kami beri pilihan kau untuk meninggalkan penginapan ini selamanya atau kau kami bunuh sekarang juga"datanglah 15 orang berpakaian hitam berpenutup kepala yang mengelilingi Naruto

Naruto melihat sekeliling orang yang menghadangnya,lalu tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah"apa maksudmu,siapa kalian dan siapa orang ya menyuruh kalian"gelang merah yang berada di tangan kanannya menyala terang,pertanda bahwa kekuatan gumiho nya bangkit

"nyonya Haruno lah yang menyuruh kami untuk memberi mu pilihan ini"ucap sang algojo

Seketika mata Naruto terbelalak ta percaya"ap-apa kau bilang,mustahil nyonya Haru-" "memang aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk hal ini Naruto"tukas nyoya Haruno yang tiba tiba datang ke tempat itu

"nyo-nyonya Haruno,apa yang kau bicarakan"Naruto menatap tak percaya kepada ibu angkatnya itu

"kau sudah mencintai Sakura bukan sebagai kakak,tapi sebagai laki laki,aku tahu itu dan itulah kesalahan mu"amarah nyonya Haruno tak tertahankan lagi,wajah nya merah padam lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan Naruto yang masih terpaku akan kata kata ibu angkatnya

"baik lah,apa pilihan mu Naruto"para algojo mulai bersiap akan pilihan terburuk yag akan di ambil Naruto,yaitu kekerasan

"pilhan ku adalah ini 'BUAKH' "Naruto menerjang salah satu algojo sampai pingsan,lalu ia lari ke arah hutan

9 orang algojo tersisa mengejar Naruto yang kabur"cepat habisi brengsek itu"

Naruto tersudut oleh para algojo itu yang lagi lagi mengelilinginya "habislah kau Naruto"mereka pun menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan

Gelang merah yang berada di tangan kanan Naruto berpendar terang,matanya berkilat tajam"hyah"pertarungan tak dapat di hindari,dengan susah payah Naruto menerjang dan menghantam mereka dengan kaki dan tinjunya,dan akhirnya tersisalah dua orang algojo yang masih bertahan

"maju kalian,maju sialan!"Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerang terlebih dulu,namun tinju kanannya di tepis oleh pedang yang membuat gelang merahnya putus tercecer di tanah

Para algojo yang melihat Naruto yang akhirnya terkena serangan pun mulai pongah"hahahaha,itu baru tangan mu,belum leh-"tiba tiba area sekitar hutan menjadi berangin kencang 'WUUUSSSH'

Naruto yang sedari tadi jatuh terduduk,terdapat perubahan pada fisiknya"GRRRHHH"suaranya berubah menyerupai binatany,kukunya tajam meruncing,dan matanya berkilat hijau terang

"di-dia monster,ayo kita la-","GRAAAH"belum sempat berniat kabur,kedua algojo itu sudah tercabik hingga mati

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah pohon tua terdapat Naruto yang tengah berjuang untuk kesadarannya melawan sisi lain dirinya"GRRRRHHHH"tangannya menggenggam butiran butiran gelang nya yang telah putus,lambat laun ia kembali menjadi manusia normal walaupun secara lambat.

'aku harus pergi dari sini jika tidak ingin dibunuh,lebih baik aku menemui kakek tua peramal itu saja'dengan tertatih dia berjalan melintasi pohon pohon sakura,tiba tiba

"Naruto,apa itu kau Naruto"Naruto pun menegok ke belakang dan melihat Hinata yang menatapnya

Hinata melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto"apa kau habis bertarung,siapa yang membuat mu jadi begini"namun Naruto tidak menjawab,ia malah jalan tertatih ke arah Hinata

"Naruto,jawab a- 'PLUK'-ku"Naruto jatuh pingsan di pundak Hinata,dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat menggenggam gelangnya

Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka tepat berada sebuah pohon sakura yang diatasnya menggantung bulan sabit. Apakah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir bahagia? Atau berakhir pahit sama seperti kisah cinta orang tua Naruto?

Simak kelanjutan kisahnya ya!

.

.

.

Hallo minna,sebelumnya ambi ingin mengucapka Minnal Aidzin Wal Faidzin (walaupun telat :D )

Maaf kalo banya kesalahan yang bertebaran,mungkin faktor buru buru :D hehe

Maaf saya udah molor beberapa minggu,dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan para review,akan saya rangkum dalam satu kalimat.

Untuk krakter Sasuke,ia akan datang pada waktunya nanti,

saya mau adakan voting lagi nih,nanti Sasuke nya harus jadi Gumiho juga atau hanya seorang yang cerdik dan ahli bela diri ?

dan tenang saja fic ini masih lama kok Ending nya,jadi stay waiting my fanfic ;) see you next chap!


	9. Chapter 9:awal pertumpahan darah

Chapter 9 : Awal Pertumpahan Darah

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

NEW CHARA:Sasuke.U

Pairing : MinaKushi

: NaruHina

: ... x sakura

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil sedang terduduk ketakutan,dan di depan nya terdapat sebuah anjing besar yang siap menerkamnya"tolong"ia pun berteriak meminta bantuan

'hup' datang lah seorang anak laki laki yang berdjongkok di dekat gadis itu"tenanglah jangan takut,tatap mata anjing itu,lalu mundur dengan perlahan"si gadis pun mengikuti instruksi si anak laki laki itu,namun ia tidak bisa karena terlalu takut,dan akhirnya anjing itu menggigit lengan anak laki laki itu karena ia melindungi si gadis"kan sudah kubilang,mundur dengan perlahan"lalu ia membanting mundur si anjing.

"apa kau tidak apa apa?"ucap si anak laki laki

"seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu"si gadis menatap kasihan melihat lengan bocah yang telah menolongnya berdarah.

"oh ini,ini hanya masalah sepele,nanti juga sembuh"

"apa kau tidak takut?"

"takut? Maksudmu dengan anjing itu,aku tidak takut dengan hewan apapun,aku ini kan kuat"ucap nya sambil bersedekap,lalu tiba tiba di depan wajahnya terjulur lah laba laba raksasa yang lumayan besar

"huwaaaa"bocah itu pun loncat loncat kegelian"usir laba laba itu,usir"namun si gadis malah tertawa tanpa ada niatan menolongnya"bukankah tadi kau bilang kau tidak takut dengan hewan apapun"

"aku memang tidak takut,aku hanya geli dengan binatang itu"ucap nya tak mau kalah

"siapa namamu"ucap si gadis

"aku,namaku adalah Naruto,dan kau?"

"aku Hinata"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

.

.

.

Malamnya

Sakura menghampiri Naruto untuk bertemu di tempat biasa mereka bertemu secara sembunyi sembunyi,akan tetapi ibunya Sakura yaitu nyonya Haruno mencuri dengar obrolan mereka dan menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak datang kesana karena alasan lain,sementara di lain tempat,para pembunuh bayaran lah yang datang menemui Naruto atas perintah nyonya Haruno untuk menyeret Naruto keluar dari penginapan ini tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun

"Sakura,apa kau sudah datang!"seru Naruto sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberedaanya,dan tiba tiba

"hey kau,kami beri pilihan kau untuk meninggalkan penginapan ini selamanya atau kau kami bunuh sekarang juga"datanglah 15 orang berpakaian hitam berpenutup kepala yang mengelilingi Naruto

Naruto melihat sekeliling orang yang menghadangnya,lalu tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah"apa maksudmu,siapa kalian dan siapa orang ya menyuruh kalian"gelang merah yang berada di tangan kanannya menyala terang,pertanda bahwa kekuatan gumiho nya bangkit

"nyonya Haruno lah yang menyuruh kami untuk memberi mu pilihan ini"ucap sang algojo

Seketika mata Naruto terbelalak ta percaya"ap-apa kau bilang,mustahil nyonya Haru-" "memang aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk hal ini Naruto"tukas nyoya Haruno yang tiba tiba datang ke tempat itu

"nyo-nyonya Haruno,apa yang kau bicarakan"Naruto menatap tak percaya kepada ibu angkatnya itu

"kau sudah mencintai Sakura bukan sebagai kakak,tapi sebagai laki laki,aku tahu itu dan itulah kesalahan mu"amarah nyonya Haruno tak tertahankan lagi,wajah nya merah padam lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan Naruto yang masih terpaku akan kata kata ibu angkatnya

"baik lah,apa pilihan mu Naruto"para algojo mulai bersiap akan pilihan terburuk yag akan di ambil Naruto,yaitu kekerasan

"pilhan ku adalah ini 'BUAKH' "Naruto menerjang salah satu algojo sampai pingsan,lalu ia lari ke arah hutan

9 orang algojo tersisa mengejar Naruto yang kabur"cepat habisi brengsek itu"

Naruto tersudut oleh para algojo itu yang lagi lagi mengelilinginya "habislah kau Naruto"mereka pun menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan

Gelang merah yang berada di tangan kanan Naruto berpendar terang,matanya berkilat tajam"hyah"pertarungan tak dapat di hindari,dengan susah payah Naruto menerjang dan menghantam mereka dengan kaki dan tinjunya,dan akhirnya tersisalah dua orang algojo yang masih bertahan

"maju kalian,maju sialan!"Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerang terlebih dulu,namun tinju kanannya di tepis oleh pedang yang membuat gelang merahnya putus tercecer di tanah

Para algojo yang melihat Naruto yang akhirnya terkena serangan pun mulai pongah"hahahaha,itu baru tangan mu,belum leh-"tiba tiba area sekitar hutan menjadi berangin kencang 'WUUUSSSH'

Naruto yang sedari tadi jatuh terduduk,terdapat perubahan pada fisiknya"GRRRHHH"suaranya berubah menyerupai binatany,kukunya tajam meruncing,dan matanya berkilat hijau terang

"di-dia monster,ayo kita la-","GRAAAH"belum sempat berniat kabur,kedua algojo itu sudah tercabik hingga mati

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah pohon tua terdapat Naruto yang tengah berjuang untuk kesadarannya melawan sisi lain dirinya"GRRRRHHHH"tangannya menggenggam butiran butiran gelang nya yang telah putus,lambat laun ia kembali menjadi manusia normal walaupun secara lambat.

'aku harus pergi dari sini jika tidak ingin dibunuh,lebih baik aku menemui kakek tua peramal itu saja'dengan tertatih dia berjalan melintasi pohon pohon sakura,tiba tiba

"Naruto,apa itu kau Naruto"Naruto pun menegok ke belakang dan melihat Hinata yang menatapnya

Hinata melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto"apa kau habis bertarung,siapa yang membuat mu jadi begini"namun Naruto tidak menjawab,ia malah jalan tertatih ke arah Hinata

"Naruto,jawab a- 'PLUK'-ku"Naruto jatuh pingsan di pundak Hinata,dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat menggenggam gelangnya

Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka tepat berada sebuah pohon sakura yang diatasnya menggantung bulan sabit. Apakah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir bahagia? Atau berakhir pahit sama seperti kisah cinta orang tua Naruto?

.

.

.

Di taman Sinar Rembulan,Jiraiya sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyatukan kembali gelang gelang penyegel Naruto yang putus,dan di sebelahnya tampak Hinata yang khawatir melihat ke arah dalam gua tempat di mana Naruto bertarung melawan sisi lain dirinya "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH, RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR"suara jerit pilu dan kesakitan Naruto membuat hati Hinata teriris,ia tak tega melihat Naruto seperti ini

"kakek peramal,bagaimana ini,kenapa Naruto terus meraung dan kesakitan seperti itu"ucap Hinata cemas sambil mengggigiti jempolnya

Gelang Naruto yang sedang Jiraiya betulkan akhirnya selesai "memang seperti itu jika anak itu ingin mengendalikan kekuatan alamnya,dan gelang ini juga sudah selesai,saat nya aku berikan"Jiraiya hendak masuk ke gua jika Hinata tidak mencegahnya

Hinata menatap penuh tanya ke arah Jiraiya "bagaiamana kakek kenal dengan Naruto? Siapa kakek sebenarnya?"keadaan menjadi sunyi sampai Jiraiya bersua

"aku lebih dekat dengannya melebihi dirimu nak,lagi pula waktu itu aku sudah menghampirinya agar ia meninggalkan penginapan dan menemui diriku untuk melatih kekuatannya"setelah mengatakan itu,Jiraiya pun memasuki gua

Rintihan rintihan Naruto mulai mengecil,tubuh nya terlihat gemetar kesakitan "ARGH", "ambil ini nak,pakailah kembali di tanganmu"Jiraiya melemparkan gelang itu dihadapan Naruto

Tanpa banyak berfikir,ia langsung memakainya dengan susah payah,melihat keadaan tangannya yang besar,berbulu orange kemerahan,dan juga cakar nya yang tajam menghalangi masuknya gelang itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Tiba tiba kunang kunang cahaya berwarna biru berdatangan,banyak sekali,sangat banyak. Naruto mengedip ngedipkan matanya yang berwarna hijau daun lambat laun berubah kembali berwarnya biru safir,tubuhnya yang kekar berbulu orange kini mulai menyusut,cakarnya pun begitu. "apakah Naruto sudah sad-" Hinata yang melihat banyaknya kunang kunang ajaib yang masuk kedalam gua memutuskan untuk mengikutinya,dan apa yang ia lihat adalah wujud Naruto yang sudah kembali ke wujud semula nya

Dengan wajah pucat pasi,Naruto berkata kepada Hinata "kau,apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Kakek, bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Naruto menatap penuh tanya berharap Jiraiya memberi jawaban,Namun malah Hinata yang mencibirnya "sudah di tolong bukan nya terima kasih malah mengusir ku,dasar tidak tahu terima kasih" ucap nya sembari membalikan badan bersikap acuh

"apa benar itu" , "yah,memang dia yang menemukan mu lebih dulu daripada aku saat kau dalam keadaan parah"ujar Jiraiya menjelaskan

Dengan tangan bersedekap,Hinata menatap Naruto soombong "bagaimana,apa kau masih tidak mau berterima kasih kepada ku"ejek Hinata

Dengan wajah jutek Naruto berterima kasih"trims"

Hinata menaikan alisnya sebelah"apa itu 'trims' aku tidak mengerti kata kata itu"

"dasar anak culun,kata itu lagi nge tren di tahun 2015 tahu"seru Naruto

Hinata melongo mendengar penjelasan Naruto"hey bodoh,kita ini ada di tahun 1*** bukan di tahun 2015,tahu dari mana kau kalau kata itu bakal ngetren di tahun itu"

Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto pun menyudahinya"ya ya terima kasih sudah menolong ku"

"nah gitu dong,ngomong terima kasih aja susah nya minta ampun"ujar Hinata

Jiraiya yang melihat perdebatan kedua anak muda itu,mukanya berubah menjadi cemberut"apakah kalian sudah selesai pacarannya"

Hinata langsung menjadi salah tingkah dengan ucapan si kakek"ap-apa maksudmu kek,jangan asal bicara kamu"ujar nya dengan wajah malu

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangan menatap Naruto"jadi,apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang. Naruto?"

Naruto berbalik menghadap Jiraiya dengan wajah serius dan terkesan dewasa "aku ingin buang air besar"

'GUBRAK'Hinata dan Jiraiya terjengkang ke belakang oleh ucapan Naruto yang sangat sangat TIDAK ELIT

Dengan urat yang menonjol di wajah nya,Jiraiya berteriak"bukan itu maksud ku bodoh,maksudku adalah,apa langkah mu selanjutnya setelah kau dibuang oleh penginapan"

Naruto tersentak"bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku di usir dari sana"

"itu tidak penting,sekarang apa tindakanmu"

"soal itu,tentu saja aku akan kembali kesana"dengan cengiran lima jarinya Naruto tersenyum,berusaha menutup luka yang tersimpan di baliknya

Jiraiya kembali menatap serius ke arah Naruto"kapan kau genap berusia 17 tahun?"

Naruto heran dengan pertanyaan Jiraiya"1 bulan lagi kek,memang kenapa?"tanya nya

"satu bulan lagi,apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali kesini. Jika tidak,salah satu orang terdekat mu akan celaka,lebih tepatnya kau akan mendapatkan musibah"ujar Jiraiya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan gua itu

Hinata yang tak mengerti perkataan dua orang tersebut hendak bertanya pada Naruto"ada apa Naruto?"

"ah,tidak. Tidak ada apa apa,kau mau ikut dengan ku?"Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik

"kemana"tanya Hinata heran

"ke jamban,kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin buang air"Naruto berlari keluar gua dengan sebuah batu yang mengikutinya dari belakang 'buakh' "wadooow kenapa kau menimpuk ku"seru Naruto tak terima

"gurauan mu tidak lucu,ayo cepat kita kembali ke penginapan"ujarnya sambil berlalu melewati Naruto

"dasar tsundere"ucap Naruto tanpa sengaja

Tiba tiba Hinata berhenti,memutarkan badannya lalu ia menatap Naruto horor"apa kau bilang Naruto"Hinata tersenyum manis kepada nya namun background belakang Hinata tampak berdiri bayangan shinigami yang sangat MENAKUTKAN.

Keringat Naruto mengalir di pelipisnya"ah eto,eto...,eto aku-eto aku 'BLETAK'wadooow kenapa kau menjitak ku"Naruto mengusap benjolan di kepalanya hasil karya Hinata

"jangan sekali kali kau mengejek ku,apa lagi di belakang"ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Hinata(dari belakang).

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjubah biru dongker,tak lupa kepalanya tertutup tudung yang besar sedang ada di tengah tengah keramaian pasar,entah apa yang tengah di carinya. Akhirnya dia pun menetapkan targetnya,

"itu dia"pria itu berjalan mengikuti seorang wanita yang berpenampilan mewah terkesan sekali dia adalah orang kaya. Tibalah mereka ke tempat yang sunyi,jauh dari keramaian yaitu lorong jalan.

Dengan cekatan ia menarik tas wanita tersebut,namun tas itu tak kunjung tertarik melainkan tertahan. Wanita itu berbalik menghadap sang penjambret,naas nasib si penjambret karena ia sudah salah mengira mana yang seorang wanita dan mana yang seorang BANCI "loe mau ambiel tas gue,hadepin doeloe gue 'buak' "si penjambret mental ke belakang beberapa meter akibat tamparan sebuah TAS "kalo eloe jambret gue lagie,gue jual eloe di forum gay"ucap sang BANCI meninggalkan si penjambret yang merinding setengah mati

"apa katanya tadi,forum gay?. Dan dia berbicara dengan bahasa apa itu tadi? Apa semua banci berbicara seperti itu"si penjambret lalu berdiri,menepuk nepuk jubah belakangnya yang kotor terkena tanah,ia pun menyingkap tudungnya yang menutupi rambut raven nya. Saat ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu,rupanya ada seorang anak yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari awal"ehm eto,adik manis apa kau melihat kejadian barusan?" tanyanya

Dengan ekspresi melongo alias lola,sang anak menganggukan kepalanya"ehm,bagaimana kalau kau anggap kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi,maka aku akan memberi mu sebuah permen"ucap si pria berjubah,dan sang anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja

"anak pintar,ini dia permennya"lalu dengan menahan malu,si pria berjubah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

Sang anak menatap permen pemberian si pria,lalu ia meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bergummam"paman yang malang"

.

.

.

Di atas sebuah pohon,si pria berjubah sedang merutuki nasib sialnya di temani sebotol sake"sialan,aku memang tidak cocok menjalankan misi di pasar"ia pun melempar botol sake yang sudah kosong itu ke bawah 'bletak' namun botol itu menimpa kepala seseorang dan dia adalah "Naruto,apa kau tidak apa apa?"seru seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Hinata

"aduh sialan,benjol ku bertambah bengkak"dengan wajah merah padam ia melihat ke arah asal botol sake itu

"oi sialan,apa kau pemilik dari botol sake ini"namun yang di panggil tetap diam sambil mengusap usap pipi kanan nya bekas tamparan.

'BLETAK' "aouw,kuning sialan,kenapa kau menimpukku"ujar pria yang ada di atas pohon

Urat amarah Naruto berlipat ganda"tadi kau yang menimpuk ku lebih dulu dan sekarang kau mengejek ku,kau ingin mati hah!"

"ada apa dengan mu hah,kau ingin ribut"ujar pria bertudung yang langsung turun ke tanah face to face dengan Naruto

"kalau iya kenapa hah,aku ini orang paling terkenal di desa ku?"

"masa-"

"tentu saja"

"-bodo"

Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto"kauuuuuu!"terjadilah aksi tarik menarik leher pakaian mereka.

"sudah cukup,dasar anak kecil,itu kan hanya hal kecil,kenapa sampai ribut seperti ini"ucap lantang Hinata yang membuat keduanya terdiam

"tapi-", "tapi-" "sudah,kubilang sudah ya sudah,mengerti kalian"secara serempak mereka berdua menganggukan kepala

"bagus,ayo Naruto,kita kembali ke penginapan"Hinata menyeret paksa Naruto yang memberi isyarat 'potong leher' kepada pria bertudung

.

.

.

Dua pemuda pemudi sedang mematung di depan penginapan 1000 tahun,mereka atau lebih tepatnya si pemuda ragu untuk memasuki tempat itu"kenapa Naruto,apa kau ragu? Dimana kepercayaan di rimu itu"Hinata berusaha membangkitkan semangat Naruto

"baiklah,ayo kita masuk"

Sesampainya mereka di dalam,Naruto disambut oleh keluarga angkatnya,kecuali nyonya Haruno yang terkejut melihat Naruto bak setan

"Naruto kemana saja kamu,sudah satu hari dua malam kau menghilang"ucap Kizashi ayah angkatnya

"eto,aku menolong gadis ini untuk berkeliling di daerah sini karena dia masih awam di tempat ini"Naruto berkelit,namun Sasori menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar,sedangkan sakura,tersimpan banyak api di hatinya melihat kebersamaan Naruto dengan gadis baru itu

"apa benar begitu" Kizashi menelisik ke arah Naruto

Di tatap seperti itu membuat nya gugup setengah mati"ehm iya,memang benar begitu adanya"

"baiklah,tapi lain kali kau harus memberi kabar,Iruka sampai sakit karena memikirkan mu", "ayah sakit? Kalau begitu aku harus menemuinya,aku permisi dulu tuan"Naruto pun undur diri di ikuti Hinata yang menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Di kamarnya,Hinata menundukan kepalanya,karena di tatap oleh Kiba penjaganya"jadi,bisakah kau jelaskan kemana saja kau selama hampir dua hari ini putri?"

"eto,aku berkeliling daerah sini karena aku belum begitu mengenal tempat ini"ucap nya. Hinata panik,sebab Kiba adalah orang yang sulit untuk di bodohi

"begitukah,bukankah kau sudah beberapa kali ke penginapan ini bersama ayah saat kau masih kecil,PUTRI?"dan tebakan Hinata benar adanya.

"eto,itu kan beberapa tahun yang lalu,mana mungkin aku ingat semuanya"jika kiba sulit di bohongi,maka ia juga sulit untuk berkata jujur :D

"baiklah,lain kali aku akan selalu berada di samping mu"ujarnya lalu ia pindah ke kamar sebelah

"huft,untung saja,dasar Kiba! Lagipula,kenapa si ayah menyuruhnya untuk mengawal ku,ada ada saja"Hinata pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan letih di badannya

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto

.

.

.

"jadi,kau berkeliling dengan gadis baru itu ya,Naruto"Sakura menatap Naruto berusaha mencari kebenaran di sana

Sedang kan Naruto,bola matanya selalu melirik ke arah kiri berusaha mencari alasan"eto,iya aku di minta untuk mengajaknya berkeliling hehe"ucapnya,dengan senyum lima jari yang terpampang di wajah tan nya

"baiklah kalau begitu,aku ingin kembali ke kamar ku,selamat malam Naruto"dengan hati yang perih,berusaha untuk tetap tegar ia meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan

'kau berbohong padaku Naruto'lirihnya dalam hati

.

.

.

Sedangkan untuk pria berjubah

.

.

.

Di atas sebuah pohon ia sedang memata matai sebuah penginapan yang sangat megah dan terkenal"apakah benar ini penginapan 1000 tahun,banyak orang bilang jika tempat ini adalah surganya dunia,baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang ada di dalamnya 'BUK' "ia pun turun dari pohon dan mulai menyelinap ke dalam seperti bayangan.

Para penjaga penginapan sedang mengadakan pertemuan untuk menyusun strategi keamanan di penginapan"baiklah,jumlah kita ada 40 kita akan membaginya menjadi 4 kelompok,masing masing kelompok menuju ke penjuru yang berbeda,laksanakan!"seru sang komando memerintahkan kelompoknya bergerak.

Naruto yang melihat para penjaga sudah mulai berpatroli,ia menghampiri kepala penjaga "sudah di mulai ya patrolinya,ini ambilah sebagai pengisi tenaga" ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah minuman penambah tenaga "terima kasih Naruto,apa kau juga ingin ikut berpatroli?"

"tentu saja,kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja,baiklah aku akan mulai berkeliling,sampai jumpa"Naruto kemudian melesat untuk memulai patroli "dasar anak itu,selalu saja bertindak sendiri"ucap kepala penjaga,lalu ia meminum pemberian Naruto tadi.

Dalam kegelapan,pria berjubah leluasa memasuki setiap sudut ruang penginapan,dan sampai lah ia di gudang penyimpanan barang dan uang "wah,ternyata benar yang orang orang katakan,ini surga dunia"di hadapan nya,bertumpuk tumpuk barang dan uang menjulang menyentuh langit langit gudang tersebut. "ambil secukupnya,lalu pergi dan-" "hey,siapa kau? Hey kalian,di sini ada penyusup,cepat panggil yang lain!" seru salah seorang penjaga memergoki aksi pria berjubah yang sedang mengambil sekantung uang "sialan!"si pria berjubah segera lari melompati lubang jendela yanng mustahil di lewati dengan keadaan panik "hey kalian,penyusup itu berlari ke arah timur,cepat kepung dia dari berbagai arah" "laksanakan"seru para penjaga

Naruto melihat para penjaga yang berpatroli tengah sibuk berpencar,kelihatan sekali ada yang aneh dengan strategi ini,lalu ia menghampiri ketua kelompok nya yang tengah berpikir keras"hey,apa ada penyusup? "ujarnya "yah,dan dia berlari ke arah timur"tanpa bertanya dua kali,Naruto melesat mengejar si penyusup

"hyiat,hah"para penjaga berhasil di lumpuhkan si pria berjubah itu,dan berdirilah kepala penjaga dengan gagahnya di depan si pria berjubah,sebatang ilalang bertengger di mulut kepala penjaga itu.

"hoi,siapa kau?"tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan si kepala penjaga,pria itu langsung menyerangnya dengan cepat,pertarungan sengit pun terjadi,mereka saling menjual pukulan masing masing,hingga saat si kepala penjaga lengah tiba tiba pria berjubah itu berdiri satu meter di depan nya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berwarna merah menyala dalam kegelapan. Kemudia si kepala penjaga diam membeku,walaupun itu bukan keinginannya.

'prok prok prok' "wah pertarungan yang mengagumkan,kau sampai bisa membuat Gekko diam terperangah,bagaimana kalau aku mengetes mu sebentar tuan berjubah"seru Naruto yang berada di belakng pria itu

"kau ingin mengetes ku,kembalilah lagi setelah kencing mu lurus"tiba tiba pria itu berada tepat di depan Naruto,dan lagi lagi tekhnik yang sama yang ia gunakan kepada si kepala penjaga/Gekko untuk melumpuhkan Naruto

"bruak,gedebuk"dan yang terjadi malah sebaliknya,si pria terkunci oleh Naruto. Rupanya jurus itu tidak mempan terhadap Naruto

"mus-mustahil itu tidak mempan kepada mu,apa matamu katarak?"

Naruto menaikan alis"maksudmu teknik mata bintitan mu itu ya? kenapa memangnya dengan itu,apa matamu tercolok sesuatu,huahahaha"Naruto tertawa di atas kemenangannya,dan para penjaga yang telah di lumpuhkan pria berjubah telah berkumpul kembali mengelilinginya. Dan datanglah tuan Kizashi,untuk melihat siapa pria berjubah itu.

"ini dia tuan,si penyusup itu"Naruto menyeretnya paksa menghadap Kizashi

"hm,coba lepaskan tudung itu"Naruto menuruti perintah Kizashi,dan setelah tudung itu terbuka,terpampang lah wajah yang masih tergolong muda itu tengah menatap tanpa takut kepada Kizashi "huahh,pantat ayam!" Naruto yang hanya kebagian melihat belakang kepalanya saja mengira itu adalah pantat ayam

"dasar bodoh,ini lagi nge tren tau"cemooh si pria bertudung

"sudah sudah,apa tujuan mu mencuri di sini"ucap Kizashi menengahi

"aku hanya ingin mensejahterakan rakyat miskin yang selama ini memderita,berharap belas kasihan dari kalian para orang orang kaya yang selalu sombong dan merasa dirinya hebat"ucapnya sarkastik

"hey,jaga omongan mu,apa kau ingin mati bajingan tengik"seru Naruto,dan para penjaga yang geram dengan sifat si pencuri itu.

"apakah benar begitu"pandangan mereka bertemu,Kizashi dan Pria bertudung. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan "baiklah,kau ku bebaskan,dan ambilah uang ini yang telah susah susah kau curi"ia pun melemparkan sekantung uang tadi,sedangkan Naruto dan para penjaga menatap tak percaya ke arah tuannya "tapi tuan-" Kizashi mengangkat tangannya,memberi isyarat bahwa itu adalah keputusan mutlak.

"siapa namamu?"

"aku,Sasuke"

"maukah kau bekerja dengan ku?"Kizashi memberi penawaran kepada Sasuke

"jika uang yang kau beri cukup banyak untuk kubagikan kepada rakyat miskin,maka aku mau"ucapnya

"haha,baiklah baiklah tuan pemeras,aku akan memberi mu gaji besar,asal kau menjadi penjaga keamanan di penginapan ini. Dan besok kau sudah harus bekerja disini,pelayan tolong antarkan anak ini ke kamarnya!"seru Kizashi lalu ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu

"apa apa an itu,kenapa tuan melepaskan pantat ayam ini begitu saja"seru Naruto dan di tanggapi anggukan oleh para penjaga

"bukan kah kau sudah jelas mendengarnya dari tuan mu,dobe,jadi lepaskan aku sialan"ujar Sasuke yang masih di kunci oleh Naruto

"baiklah,teme,hari ini kau selamat,tapi jika aku melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan darimu,maka habislah kau"Naruto memberi isyarat potong leher(lagi) kepada Sasuke,dan mereka semua kembali ketempat masing masing.

"dasar kuning sialan,apa dia begitu mudah melupakan orang yang di temuinya tidak lebih dari sehari"Sasuke lalu mengikuti arah pelayan mengantarnya menuju kamar.

Dan tanpa di duga,mereka melupakan sesuatu.

.

.

"hoi,apa kalian melupakan ku,tolong,toloooooooong?"yap,dan sesuatu itu adalah Gekko si kepala penjaga yang masih membeku akibat pertarungannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya di penginapan 1000 tahun

.

.

Naruto mengendap endap menuju kamar Sakura,dan ia menyelinap masuk kedalam lalu"eto,nyonya Haruno,kenapa anda ada disini?"bukan Sakura yang ia lihat melainkan nyonya Haruno yang tengah berdiri menatapnya

"untuk kali ini kau selamat Naruto,tapi jika kau berani menimbulkan rasa cinta mu itu kepada anak ku lagi,maka kau akan celaka"lalu ia pergi melalui Naruto yang masih terpaku oleh kata katanya

Naruto pun ikut pergi dari tempat itu dengan hati yang terluka menuju tempat kesukaan nya untuk berfikir"apakah aku sebegitu hina nya,sampai aku tidak di anggap oleh nyonya Haruno"Narut bermonolog sendiri di sebuah pohon besar yang tinggi,hampir mirip seperti rumah pohon yang megah

"kenapa,kenapa,kenapa?"pertanyaan itu terus menerus di lontarkan Naruto

"dasar cengeng,pagi pagi sudah buat keributan,mengganggu tidurku saja"rupanya Naruto tidak sendiri di tempat itu,di belakangnya Sasuke tengah berbaring memejamkan matanya

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini teme"Naruto berkata tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya

Denga masih menutup matanya ia pun menjawab"tentu saja aku tidur bodoh"

"kalau kau ku usir dari sini,apa kah kau keberatan?"

"tentu saja,kau pikir ini tempat mu"

"kalau ku bilang ini memang tempat ku dan aku yang membuatnya,apa kau masih tidak mau pergi?"seru Naruto lagi

"ya"

"baiklah kalau begitu,aku akan memaksa mu untuk turun"tanpa ijin dari Sasuke ia menyeretnya dan menjatuhkan nya ke bawah "hey hey hwoaa"dengan sigap,Sasuke pun jatuh dengan gaya

"ingat dobe,jika kau terus memikir kan hal hal yang tak berguna seperti itu,maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi orang yang maju"lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalan tempat itu

Menaikan sebelah alisnya"apa yang di maskud oleh si teme itu,ah masa bodo"lalu ia melanjutkan merenungnya

.

.

.

Di ruang kerja tuan Kizashi,datanglah seorang kurir kepercayaan Jendral Sarutobi Hiruzen yang membawa pesan. "tuan,hamba menghadap kepada anda untuk menyerahkan surat yang di berikan oleh Jendral Hiruzen langsung" kemudian kurir itu pun menyerahkan suratnya

Tuan Kizashi mengerutkan keningnya"baiklah,kau boleh pergi"lalu ia pun membaca surat itu dengan seksama

Wahai teman ku Kizashi.

Aku berbicara ini dengan nama ku sendiri,tanpa ada sangkut paut nya gelar dan semua jabatan jabatan yang ku sandang,aku ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu. Bahwa saat ini mantan Perdana Mentri Danzo sedang menuju ke tempat mu,walaupun ia sudah pensiun,namun koneksi nya tetaplah hidup. Dia datang ke tempat mu dengan niat mengambil alih penginapan 1000 tahun,ia memang suka mengambil harta benda milik orang orang kaya,jadi bersikap lah biasa,jika dia mulai agresif,maka aku akan datang membantu.

Salam ku padamu

Hiruzen.S

Kizashi menutup kembali surat yang ia baca"ada apa ini,apakah aku akan menghadapi cobaan yang berat lagi"ujarnya lalu ia membakar surat itu.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tentram di Penginapan 1000 Tahun tiba tiba berubah jadi riuh akibat kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa para rombonganmantan P.M Danzo sudah dekat dengan penginapan,dan di ruang kerja nya,Kizashi sedang berfikir keras "apa yang harus kulakukan,aku tidak akan menyerahkan penginapan ini dengan mudah yah"

"perhatian ,tuan Danzo memasuki halaman penginapan"seru salah seorang rombongan tuan Danzo,lalu para pekerja berbaris rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan untuk menghormati nya. Dan di depang pintu masuk penginapan,berdirilah Sasori dengan gagahnya lalu ia berhadapan dengan tuan Danzo "maaf tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu"ucap ramah Sasori

Danzo menatapnya"ehm bisa pesankan kami beberapa kamar?"

"baiklah,tunggu sebentar tuan"lalu Sasori menyuruh satu pelayan untuk mengecek,adakah kamar yang tersisa di penginapan nya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah pelayan itu,lalu membisikan sesuatu ke arah Sasori"souka. Ehm maaf tuan,tapi kamar di penginapan ini sudah penuh tuan,jika perlu saya akan pesankan anda kamar di penginapan terdekat di dekat sini?"ujar Sasori berusah sehalus mungkin berbicara

"apa apa an kau ini,apa kau sadar kau sedang bicara dengan siapa"namun Sai si pengawal yang menjawabnya

Sasori memandang datar ke arah Sai"maaf tuan,tapi memang begitu keadaan nya?"

"bisa saja kau menyuruh keluar beberapa tamu mu kan?"seru Sai tak mau kalah

"tapi semua tamu kami anggap sama tuan,tidak ada yang kami beda beda kan"

"kau-" "ada apa ini?"datanglah Kizashi dengan istri,dan anak perempuan nya beserta pengawal

"hehm,begini tuan Kizashi,aku dan para rombongan ku ingin memesan kamar di sini,tapi anak anda bilang bahwa kamar di sini sudah penuh semua,apakah itu benar"ucap Danzo tersenyum palsu

Kizashi melirik ke arah Sasori yang sudah berwajah keras,lalu ia menyuruh pelayan nya mengosongkan beberapa kamar untuk di tempati Danzo. Sedangkan Iruka bergegas dengan panik mencari Naruto,ia takut bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan nya jika saja Naruto tidak datang melindungi.

.

.

.

"kan sudah kubilang,kau jangan kemari lagi,kenapa kau masih kemari sih?"di tempat Naruto,ia sedang marah dengan teman baru nya(sebut saja begitu)

"terserah aku lah,aku ingin ke sana aku ingin ke sini,apa hubungannya dengan mu KUNINGSIALAN!"

Twitch,urat marah menonjol di kepala Naruto "apa kata mu PANTAT AYAM!"muka mereka menyatu,saling hantam menghantam wajah

"dasar dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"tem-" "Naruto,cepat ikut aku segera nak,tuan Kizashi dalam bahaya"seru Iruka memecah pertengkaran mereka

"ada apa degan tuan Kizashi ayah,apa si preman Bee itu datang lagi?"

"bukan,tapi lebih buruk dari itu. Tuan Danzo,mantan P.M datang kemari dengan niat jahat"serunya

Sasuke melotot tak percaya"ap-apa si tua bangka itu kesini,heh tak usah di cari ternyata pemakan bangkai itu mendatangi ku juga"aura gelap muncul di sekeliling Sasuke

Naruto menaikan alis"apa kau kenal dengan orang itu?", "aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan orang yang sudah membuatku begini!"ujarnya lalu ia melompat turun dari pohon itu dan segera menuju ke halaman depan dengan di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap teman barunya.

.

.

.

"ah,kami sudah mengosongkan beberapa kamar tuan. Anda bisa menempatinya sekarang-" "tapi ayah,kenapa kita mengusir orang orang yang sudah lebih dulu memesan kamar ayah?"Kizashi menatap Sasori agar ia tetap diam

Sedangkan Danzo,ia tersenyum licik"baiklah aku akan-" ia menghentikan kalimatnya begitu ia melihat Sakura 'Kus-Kushina' batinnya 'aku tidak akan melepaskan mu kali ini'

"hehm,baiklah jika begitu aku akan ke kam-" "untuk seorang pemakan bangkai seperti mu,kau punya urat malu yang sudah putus rupanya"datanglah Sasuke di tengah percakapan itu,di susul Naruto dan Iruka.

Danzo menatap Sasuke lekat"siapa kau,apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sasuke memandang remeh ke arah Danzo"aku lupa jika kau sudah tua,jadi mungkin beberapa ingatan mu sudah hilang"serunya

Danzo tersenyum licik melihat lawan bicaranya terpancing amarah"ah aku ingat,kau adalah anak dari si Fugaku penghianat itu kan"sekarang Danzo lah yang memandang remeh ke arah Sasuke

"tsch,ayah ku bukan penghianat,tapi kau lah kaki seribu nya? Kau lah sampah Negara ini keparat"Sasuke berniat menyerang namun di tahan oleh Naruto "jangan ikut campur kau-" "aku tidak berniat ikut campur,tapi ini adalah tempatku"ujar Naruto

"ehm,baiklah tuan,silahkan kau menuju kamar mu"Naruto mempersilahkan Danzo untuk segera ke pembaringan

"nah,kau harus mencontoh sifat anak haram ini bocah" *twitch twitch urat marah mucul di kepala Naruto dan Sasuke

"kauuuu"seru mereka "apa apaan kalian ini,di sini aku yang memimpin dan kalian tetap tenanglah"ucap Kizashi

"tapi-"perkataan mereka terpotong oleh tatapan tajam Kizashi

"hahaha,kau memiliki orang orang yang unik Kizashi. Yang satu seekor burung kecil,dan yang satu nya tupai kecil,hahaha" "dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau adalah burung pemakan bangkai"celetuk Naruto " 'SET' sudah cukup,jika kau masih menghina tuan kami lagi,maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada leher mu" Sai yang sudah geram,tidak segan segan mengarahkan pedang nya ke arah Naruto.

"dan jika kau masih menempelkan pedang itu di lehernya,maka ucapkan selamat datang pada Kuzanagi ku"tiba tiba saja Sasuke memunculkan pedang kesayangaanya (entah dari mana) melintang di leher Sai. Lalu para pasukan khusus Danzo mengeluarkan pedang bersiap untuk segala hal.

"CUKUP! ,sudah kubilang cukup untuk kalian berdua"Kizashi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke "dan untuk mu tuan,jagalah mulut mu agar tak membawa sial di kemudian hari"Kizashi juga menatap nyalang ke arah Danzo "hoho baiklah tuan,aku ke kamar dahulu"kemudian mereka pun menyarungkan pedang masing masing

"dasar anak haram"bisik Danzo pada Naruto ketika melintasinya "mati kau PAK TUA"Naruto mencoba meninju Danzo Namun tiba tiba Sai datang dengan niat menusuk Naruto

'JLEBS' "Namun Kizashi yang menjadi tameng untuk Naruto,sedangkan Naruto tercengang akan hal itu "tu-tuan,tuan apa kau tidak apa apa? Hey kalian cepat panggil tabib,ada yang ter-" "sudah cukup Naruto,ini memang batasku"ucap Kizashi menggenggam tangan Naruto erat,sedangkan para penghuni penginapan berteriak histeris dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat itu

"apa yang kau katakan tuan,kau akan terus memimpin penginapan ini,dan akan terus begitu"Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum namun di matanya mengalir deras air air kesedihan.

"Nar-Naruto,aku punya satu permintaan untuk mu"dengan tenaga terakhirnya,Kizashi berusaha menyampaikan amanat terakhir pada Naruto

"apa,apa itu tuan?"

"aku ingin agar kau sel-selalu menjaga keluarga ini. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan Naruto,kau adalah anak yang sangat baik,jagalah Sasori yang keras kepala itu,dan juga Sakura yang lemah. Kau pemimpin keluarga ini sekar-"belum habis kata katanya,tuan Kizashi sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"tuan,tuan,tuan,TUAAAAAAAAN!"tiba tiba angin menjadi lebih kencang seperti akan datang badai,gelang yang berada di pergelangan tangan Naruto bersinar terang.

"ARGHHHHHH"geraman Naruto membuat semua orang yang berada di situ semua pingsan,minus Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan badan tak kasat mata yang melindunginya

"Naruto,ternyata kau adalah-"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna,ambi datang lagi dengan lanjutan cerita Siluman Rubah,di fic ini mungkin ada kata kata gaje dan lelucon garing :D karena ambi ingin para readers tidak terlalu serius membacanya.

Baiklah jika ada suatu hal yang ingin di tanyakan jangan sungkan sungkan untuk review ya,oh ya untuk voting Sasuke,ambi menetapkan bahwa ia menjadi seorang yang cerdik dan tangkas saja,karena hanya Naruto lah yang menjadi Gumiho(sebab dia pemeran utama:D).

Baik saya akhiri dengan wassalam.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 :Same Paint,and Same Destiny

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing : MinaKushi

: NaruHina

: SasuSaku

Hakama:baju tradisional jepang

Omae,namae wa:kamu,namamu?

Orewa Konohamaru dessu,yoroshikune:aku Konohamaru,senang berkenalan dengan mu.

Summary:dikisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara makhluk mitos penjaga gunung dan seorang putri pemilik penginapan yang terjadi begitu singkat karna sang putri baru mengetahui bahwa pasangannya adalah makhluk mitos namun hubungan terlanjur sudah terjalin dan melahirkan seorang bayi manusia setengah makhluk mitos...

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

.

.

.

Cerita sebelum nya:

"CUKUP! ,sudah kubilang cukup untuk kalian berdua"Kizashi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke "dan untuk mu tuan,jagalah mulut mu agar tak membawa sial di kemudian hari"Kizashi juga menatap nyalang ke arah Danzo "hoho baiklah tuan,aku ke kamar dahulu"kemudian mereka pun menyarungkan pedang masing masing

"dasar anak haram"bisik Danzo pada Naruto ketika melintasinya "mati kau PAK TUA"Naruto mencoba meninju Danzo Namun tiba tiba Sai datang dengan niat menusuk Naruto

'JLEBS'

"Namun Kizashi yang menjadi tameng untuk Naruto,sedangkan Naruto tercengang akan hal itu "tu-tuan,tuan apa kau tidak apa apa? Hey kalian cepat panggil tabib,ada yang ter-" "sudah cukup Naruto,ini memang batasku"ucap Kizashi menggenggam tangan Naruto erat,sedangkan para penghuni penginapan berteriak histeris dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat itu

"apa yang kau katakan tuan,kau akan terus memimpin penginapan ini,dan akan terus begitu"Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum namun di matanya mengalir deras air air kesedihan.

"Nar-Naruto,aku punya satu permintaan untuk mu"dengan tenaga terakhirnya,Kizashi berusaha menyampaikan amanat terakhir pada Naruto

"apa,apa itu tuan?"dengan mata berair

"aku ingin agar kau sel-selalu menjaga keluarga ini. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan Naruto,kau adalah anak yang sangat baik,jagalah Sasori yang keras kepala itu,dan juga Sakura yang lemah. Kau pemimpin keluarga ini sekar-"belum habis kata katanya,tuan Kizashi sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"tuan,tuan,tuan,TUAAAAAAAAN!"tiba tiba angin menjadi lebih kencang seperti akan datang badai,gelang yang berada di pergelangan tangan Naruto bersinar terang.

"ARGHHHHHH"geraman Naruto membuat semua orang yang berada di situ semua pingsan,minus Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan badan tak kasat mata yang melindunginya

"Naruto,ternyata kau adalah-"ucap kaget Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

Aku melompat menjauhi penginapan itu,aku melihat hanya si teme yang tetap sadar " **AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH** "aku meraung sambil terus melompati pepohonan

"Naruto,tunggu"Sasuke mengejar ku dari belakang

Entah bagaimana caranya,aku sampai di depan gua tempat beberapa hari yang lalu aku di selamatkan oleh kakek peramal itu "Naruto,tunggu"aku menoleh padanya tanpa membalik badanku

"apa kau seorang Gumiho"dia menatap ku datar,entah apa kata isi hatinya,

" **ya,aku adalah Gumiho,apa kau takut padaku?"ucapku**

"jangan bercanda"tukasnya "selama hidupku,sudah banyak hal hal yang mengejutkan yang pernah kualami,jadi aku sudah bosan dengan kejutan"serunya lagi

" **benarkah,lalu setelah kau tahu siapa aku,apa yang akan kau lakukan"aku menatapnya**

"apakah kau bodoh,kupikir dalam wujud Gumiho kecerdasan mu akan bertambah,ternyata tetap saja" suaranya meremehkanku

" **jangan banyak bicara" seruku geram**

"kita akan balas dendam"aku menaikan alis

"apa kau tidak ingin membalas dendam pada si tua bangka yang sudah membunuh ayah angkat mu itu?"serunya

" **aku ingin membunuhnya sampai ke bagian terkecilnya,tapi kau? Ada urusan apa kau dengan dia?"jawabku**

"aku! Keluarga ku hancur karna si bangsat itu,dia iri dengan ke setia an ayah ku pada raja,dan pada kemakmuran keluarga ku,dia memfitnah ayah ku sebagai penghianat,yang tersisa hanya aku dan kakak ku,selama bertahun tahun kami tinggal di jalanan,hingga akhirnya kakak ku tewas demi mengganjal perutku dengan sesuap nasi,dia mati karena di bunuh lintah darat,dia di buunuh dengan keji,dia di serang banyak orang dalam keadaan lemah,tapi saat ku tanya,dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata padaku bahwa dia baik baik saja. Bahkan,,,bahkan disaat ajal nya menjemput,dia tetap tersenyum padaku"aku menatap ke dalam matanya,disana terdapat kesedihan dan kebencian bercampur menjadi satu,ternyata,ternyata aku tidak sendiri di dunia ini,aku masih memiliki teman senasib di dunia ini,terima kasih tuhan,kau memberi ku semangat baru.

End Naruto pov

.

.

Lambat laun,kuku di tangan Naruto menyusut,dan mata nya kembali biru. "Sasuke"Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ambisi yang membuncah "kita akhiri masa dari si bajingan tengik itu"dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya "ya,tentu saja kawan"

Mereka bermalam di dalam gua itu.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian( Naruto pov)

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu aku dan Sasuke mengatur siasat untuk meringkus si keparat Danzo,dan aku tidak tahu kabar tentang keluarga angkatku,apakah mereka di penjara,atau hidup seperti biasanya,dan hari ini pula tepat hari ulang tahun ku yang ke 17. Aku sedang menanti kedatangan teme yang sedang menyelinap ke penginapan.

Tiba tiba Sasuke datang dengan terengah engah"Naruto,"dia menatapku

"cepat katakan ada apa,jangan buang buang waktu"aku berdiri menghampirinya

Dia membelakangi ku lalu bekata"mulai sekarang siapkan dirimu untuk pertempuran,sebab mulai dari sekarang hingga nanti pertumpahan darah tidak akan terelak an lagi"ucapnya

Dahiku mengerut"apa maksudmu"

"keluarga angkat mu difitnah dan dibawa ke penjara untuk di eksekusi,mereka di fitnah menghianati negara oleh si Danzo"tanganku terkepal erat mendengar kabar itu

"lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"mereka hampir sampai di penjara,"ujar nya

Aku meninju dinding gua di sebelah ku'apakah ini ramalan buruk yang kau ramalkan padaku kakek peramal?'

"jadi,apa keputusan mu Naruto"Sasuke menatapku intens

"tentu saja kita ke penjara"seruku lantang,dan Sasuke tersenyum padaku

Naruto pov end

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke pernjara utama,tempat para penghianat negara di eksekusi,dengan berbekal senjata seadanya,mereka dengan beraninya menyerang dari pintu utama penjara.

' **J** _ **rasssshhhh'**_ Sasuke menebas penjaga gerbang dengan kusanaginya,sedangkan Naruto merangsek maju memasuki penjara

Melihat para penjaga yang begitu banyak nya,Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa"hey,teme,bagaimana ini"bisik nya pada Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum tipis"kau pikir aku datang kesini tanpa persiapan yang matang"ujranya lalu tiba tiba sebagian pengawal tewas tertancap panah

"bagus teme,ayo kita maju"Naruto maju dengan tangan kosong

' _ **bruakh,gedebuk,buakh,cough'**_ dia membantai habis para pengawal,lalu ia menuju tempat keluarga angkatnya di kurung meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pengawal yang tersisa.

"kuserahkan yang disini padamu teme"Naruto berlari memasuki lebih dalam lagi,menjelajah penjara demi penjara untuk menemukan keluarga angkatnya

Naruto tergesa gesa,pupilnya bergerak kesana kemari menyapu semua tempat yang dapat dilihatnya,saat ia membuka sebuah pintu sel,ia terdorong ke dalam"hahaha,kena kau bocah tengik"di luar sana Killer Bee tersenyum keji dengan memegang sebuah kunci sel

"dengan begini kau akan di habisi oleh para anak buahku yang ada di dalam sana,hahaha"lalu terdengar langkah Bee menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu,namun baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan tempat itu tiba tiba pintu sel tempat ia mengurung Naruto terdobrak dengan keras

' **BRAAAKK'** Bee menengok kebelakang dan melihat 5 anak buahnya terpental dari arah dalam penjara itu dengan pintu yang tercopot akibat dobrakan tersebut

Lalu ia pun mengecek ke dalam penjara itu"dimana bocah tengik itu?"

Saat ia membalikan badannya"ka-kau,bagaimana kau bisa ada di luar bo-bocah"di hadapan nya kini berdiri Naruto dengan tangan bersedekap

Naruto tersenyum mengejek"kau lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa pak tua,siapa yang menyuruh mu?. Apakah Danzo?"Naruto berbisik di telinga Bee

"ak-aku,dia,dia..."'ia gemetar ketakutan melihat sorot mata Naruto yang tajam bak elang

"kuhitung sampai 3,jika dalam hitungan itu,kau tidak buka mulut,maka kuhabisi kau. Satu,,"Naruto mulai menghitung

"dia..."

"dua..."

"ad-adalah..."

"tiga..-" "Dan-Danzo,dia adalah Danzo"Bee menutup matanya,takut takut jika Naruto melanggar janjinya dan akan menghabisinya.

"hm,sudah kuduga,kalau begitu enyahlah kau dari hadapanku,aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan mu"lalu Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Bee yang gemetar ketakutan dan anak buahnya yang babak belur.

"di-dia bukan manusia bos,dalam sekejap kami terlempar keluar tanpa mampu berbuat apa apa"ucap salah satu anak buahnya yang mendapat luka lebam sedikit

Bee menatap anak buahnya,seolahh olah anak buahnya itu adalah orang terbodoh di dunia"mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini bakayarou konoyarou"

.

.

.

Sasuke terus mengayunkan pedangnya menebas para pengawal dan pejaga penjara"heh,pedang ini sudah melekat dengan ku. Maaf ayah,tapi pedang ini lebih cocok dengan ku ' **JRASSSH TRIIING'** "ia bermonolog sambil terus menebas musuhnya

"hyaaaah ' **TRIING' "** saat ingin menebas musuh terakhirnya,tiba tiba serangannya di tangkis oleh seseorang

"yare yare,kita bertemu lagi bocah dari penghkhianat Negara"rupanya Sai pengawal pribadi Danzo yang turun tangan menghadapi Sasuke

"hanya seorang rakyat jelata rupanya,mungkin tekhnik mata tingkat satu sudah cukup untuk menghadapi mu"bola mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tanda koma yang mengelilingi pupil hitam kecilnya

"heh,mata itu lagi,mata yang sama dengan ayahmu yang kubunuh beberapa tahun silam"ucapnya merendahkan,sambil berlari menuju Sasuke

"bedebah kau,mata ini berada di tingkat yang berbeda dengan ayahku"tiba tiba pedang Sasuke teraliri listrik bertegangan rendah

' **TRAAANGG'** pedang mereka beradu

"heh,petir selalu kalah dengan angin **'wuuussh'** "tiba tiba pedang Sai mengeluarkan energi angin yang mendorong Sasuke jauh ke belakang

"heh"Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek "dan kebodohan selalu kalah dengan kepintara, **chidori nagashi"** tiba tiba Sai seperti tersengat listrik lalu terjatuh pingsan

"heh,dasar orang kaya,jangan pernah menggunakan alas kaki yang menjadi konduktor bagi llistrik ku"ia menata Sai dan sepatu mahalnya

"kubunuh kau sekarang juga,pasti ayah ku akan sen-"saat ia ingin membunuh Sai,dia melihat Sasori terkulai lemah di tanah "ku urus kau nanti bedebah"lalu ia menghampiri Sasori dan membopongnya pergi "sisanya kuserahkan padamu dobe"lalu Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tibalah Naruto ditempat yang dituju,disana para keluarganya menderita dan terluka,Naruto menghampiri dengan kesedihan yang mendalam"nyo-nyonya Haruno"tegur nya pada ibu Sakura yang terkulai lemah

Nyonya Haruno mendongakan kepala"Nar-Naruto,kaukah itu"

"iya,ini aku nyonya,ini aku Naruto"mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan nyonya Haruno berrusaha menyalurkan kesabaran

"aku akan membebaskan mu nyonya" "Naruto,itu Naruto,Naruto bebaskan kami"ucap para pelayan yang lain

"dimana Sakura dan Sasori?"tanyanya

"Sasori ingin di eksekusi di lapangan,sedangkan Sakura,dia-" "dia kenapa nyonya?"tanya Naruto tak sabar

"dia dibawa ke tempat pelacuran?"ucap lemah nyonya Haruno

Seketika Naruto terbelalak tak percaya"selamatkan lah mereka Naruto,kami tidak penting,merekalah yang penting"ucap nyonya Haruno

"ba-baiklah nyonya"dengan secepat kilat,ia pegi menuju Sakura,walaupun dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan nyonya yang telah merawatnya dari kecil. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti menolong Sasori yang letaknya dekat dengan posisi Sasuke,maka ia menyusul ke tempat Sakura

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari,matanya menatap liar ke segala arah,mencari keberadaan Sakura"dimana kau Sakura,jangan buat aku pan-"matanya menangkap sebuah kereta yang sedang berlalu dan ia menangkap sosok Sakura di dalamnya

Air matanya tak bisa lagi di bendung"Sa-Sakura"ia mengejar kereta itu

Si kusir yang membawa kereta tiba tiba berhenti"hey,kau tunggu ya,aku ingin buang air kecil,jika kau kabur maka tamat riwayatmu"lalu ia pun menuju semak semak untuk menuntaskan kebutuhan biologisnya.

.

.

.

 _Saat seseorang,mulai memahami perasaannya,_

Langkah Naruto lemas,ia berjalan tanpa tenaga kearah kereta Sakura,ia melihatnya tengah terkulai lemah"Sakura,"ia memegang pinggiran kereta,menatap sendu kearah Sakura

.

.

 _Yang kuat menjadi lemah,yang lemah menjadi kuat,karena cinta..._

 _._

 _._

Tiba tibah tubuh yang terkulai lemah itu bergerak,perlahan bangun dan menatap Naruto"Naru-Naruto,selamatkan aku,Naruto"dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi nya,Sakura memohon pada Naruto,ia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto

.

.

 _Ketika Sang pujangga dan sang kekasih bertemu,melalui sorot mata,perasaannya tersampaikan tanpa kata kata..._

 _._

 _._

Dengan senyuman nya,ia menguatkan Sakura"pasti,itu pasti Sakura!"walaupun air mata mengalir di kedua pipi nya juga. Ia sedih melihat keadaan Sakura yang lusuh,dan tak layak untuk disebut seorang putri,air matanya terus mengalir deras.

.

.

 _Si kerdil yang menjadi raksasa,demi melindungi kekasihnya,seakan dunia hanya sebuah batu kerikil,apapun dilakukannya..._

 _._

 _._

"se-sebenarnya,aku mencintai mu Sakura,matahari ku,musim semi ku,cinta ku"ucap Naruto terisak,tangannya menggenggam Sakura,lalu mengelus pipinya lembut.

.

.

 _Ketika Sebuah kata terucap,kata yang mampu merubah segalanya,hanya dengan mengucapkan kata_ _ **cinta**_

 _._

 _._

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto"apakah,apakah itu benar Naruto?" 'aku juga mencintai mu Naruto'ucap Sakura dalam hati

.

.

 _semua menjadi indah,tak perduli kau siapa,darimana kau berasal,bahkan seperti apa rupamu,jika mengenai soal_ _ **cinta**_ _semuanya kan berubah menjadi indah..._

 _._

 _._

"tentu. Tentu hime ku,aku sangat mencintaimu"Saat Naruto ingin membuka kunci kereta itu ' **buakh'** tengkuk nya dipukul oleh seseorang,dan ia pun pingsan

Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto tersungkur"Nar-Naruto,bangun Naruto,tolong aku Naruto"tangannya berusaha menggapai Naruto melalui sela sela kereta,walaupun hasilnya nihil

Naruto terdiam seperti orang lumpuh'Sa-Sakura,ma-maafkan aku,aku pasti menyelamatkanmu'setetes air mata mengalir di mata Naruto yang terkapar,tanpa bisa bergerak,ia hanya bisa mendengar tanpa menjawab.

'oh tuhan,memang benar kata pepatah yang mengatakan,dunia itu pasti berputar,ada siang ada malam,ada terang ada gelap. Dan sekarang aku mengalaminya,dunia ku sekarang malam,dunia ku sekarang gelap,hampa,hanya kekosongan yang kurasakan. Berikan aku kekuatan untuk bisa merebut kembali Sakura ku'dan kesadaran Naruto pun menghilang.

.

.

 _Namun apakah yang terjadi jika ia mengucapkan kata itu kepada orang yang tidak tepat,atau dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti,apa itu_ _ **cinta?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BYUUURRRRR**_ "puuuaaahhhhh"Naruto gelagapan,ia celingukan ke kanan dan kekiri sambil mengucek matanya.

Ia melihat seorang anak dengan busur di punggungnya"dimana ini?"

Anak itu tersenyum melihat Naruto sadar"kita ada di markas persembunyian kakak Sasuke kak"ucap anak itu"dan maaf soal guyuran air itu"tambahnya sambil nyengir gaje.

Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria mendengarnya"lalu dimana si teme itu?"

Anak itu mengerutkan keningnya"teme? Siapa itu teme?"

"maksudku Sasuke"

"oh,kak Sasuke sedang mencari makanan untuk kita bertahan hidup di sini dalam beberapa hari?"ucap anak itu lagi menjelaskan.

"apakah,kakak yang tergeletak disana itu adalah teman kakak"anak itu menunjuk ke arah Sasori yang masih belum sadar

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasori,ia bersujud di sampingnya"maaf kan aku Sasori,maaf kan aku,aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura"Naruto terus membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah

"hey bodoh,,apakah kau akan terus seperti itu. Kau tidak akan diam saja di sini bukan. Untuk sementara kita diam dulu beberapa hari ini karena para pengawal penjara sedang memburu kita berdua di luar sana"ucap Sasuke yang baru datang dengan membawa persedian makanan

Naruto kembali ke tempatnya semula,bersandar pada dinding gua"hey,omae,namaewa"ia bertanya pada anak yang membawa busur

"orewa Konohamaru dessu,yoroshikune"lalu anak itu berojigi

"apa kah kau yang memanah para penjaga yang ada di penjara waktu itu?"anak itu hanya menyengir pongah,sebagai jawabannya.

"apakah sudah selesai acara PDKT kalian"ujar Sasuke dengan sebungkus roti di tangannya

Naruto menatap bete ke arah Sasuke"apakah kah kau sudah selesai mengejek?"

"kalau begitu makanlah ini,dan urus saudara mu itu,aku tidak ingin ada bangkai seorang remaja bodoh berambut kuning di markas ku ini"ia melempar roti itu kepada Naruto,dan Naruto menatapnya sengit.

"dan kau Konohamaru,ikut aku keluar,kita akan berjaga malam ini"lalu Konohamaru mengikutinya di belakang.

"kak,apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu"Konohamaru memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"tanyakan saja"orang yang di tanya tetap menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang

"setahuku,kau tidak pernah mengajak seorang pun ke tempat ini selain aku. Tetapi kali ini berbeda,kenapa kau mengambil resiko ini. Bagaimana jika ia berkhianat padamu kak?"Konohamaru menatap lekat Sasuke

Sasuke menatap Konohamaru sekilas,lalu ia kembai menatap langit"karna aku dan dia sama"ucap nya ambigu

Konohamaru mengerutkan keningnya"apa maksudmu dengan sama?"

"kami sama sama memiliki nasib yang sama,dan juga musuh yang sama"lalu pandangan Sasuke beralih pada sebuah gundukan tanah di samping mulut gua

"di tempat ini,di mana kakak ku di semayamkan,aku akan mengukir takdir ku di sini dan bersumpah untuk menghabisi si Danzo"tangannya terkepal kuat sambil menatap gundukan tanah itu yang merupakan makam milik Itachi sang kakak.

.

.

.

Beberapa Hari kemudian

.

.

Pagi yang cerah,menyinari markas Naruto cs,awal yang baik untuk memulai segalanya.

Naruto keluar gua untuk menghirup udara segar dan meregangkan otot ototnya yang kaku"hah,pagi yang indah,entah harus berapa hari lagi aku harus bersembunyi di tempat ini"lalu ia berkeliling untuk melihat lihat.

"hm,siapa itu"ia melihat ada seseorang yang terisak di depan sebuah gundukan tanah,lalu memutuskan untuk menguntitnya.

"aniki,maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungi mu sekarang,karena belakangan aku sibuk memata matai si busuk itu dan memberi kelonggaran hidup pada orang orang yang sama seperti kita dulu"ia membersihkan gundukan itu dari tanaman tanaman liar

"apakah itu makam kakaknya Sasuke yang pernah ia ceritakan padaku"lalu Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh pundaknya"Sas,apakah ini makam kakak mu itu"lalu ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Naruto jongkok di samping Sasuke dan berdoa untuk Itachi"dia pasti senang karena aku sudah punya seorang teman"ucap Sasuke,lalu Naruto yang sudah selesai berdoa menatapnya

"memangnya selama ini kau tidak punya teman?"

"tidak,aku selalu menutup diri untuk bersosialisasi,aku hanya ramah terhadap orang orang yang biasa ku tolong,orang orang yang bernasib sama dengan ku,dan bagi mereka mungkin aku orang teraneh yang mereka kenal,karena selama ini kakak ku lah yang berperan seperti itu,setelah kakak ku tiada aku yang menggantikannya"

"hump pfffttt"Naruto menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa

"apa yang lucu bodoh?"Sasuke menatap sewot ke arah Naruto

"aku,membayangkan seorang yang sedingin es berusaha bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Membayangkan dirimu bercengkrama dengan orang orang namun dengan wajah yang datar seperti hantu,hahahaha"Naruto tertawa memegangi perutnya

TWITCH perempatan siku menonjol di jidat Sasuke" 'BLETAK' jangan menghinaku di pagi ini dobe"Sasuke menjitak Naruto hingga terjengkang ke belakang

"hey tunggu teme,seenaknya saja kau menjitak ku"lalu ia mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya

"kita harus mempersiapkan diri Naruto,karna hari ini kita akan menyerang Danzo"Sasuke menarik pedang dari sarungnya untuk di bersihkan

"baiklah 'krek krak' "Naruto menggemeletukan kepalan tangannya

.

.

.

Mereka dua kembali ke markas untuk berkemas barang,dan mempersenjatai diri untuk kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Sasuke mengemas barang dan kemudian ia melihaat sebuah kapak peninggalan kakaknya"Naruto apa kau bisa menggunakan kapak?"

Naruto terlihat menimbang nimbang"kalau hanya memukul mukul saja aku bisa"

"bagus,gunakan lah kapak ini"lalu di lempar lah kapak itu pada Naruto

Naruto mengikat kapak itu di belakang punggungnya"bagaimana,apakah aku sudah terlihat hebat"kemudian ia berdiri berkacak pinggang memamerkan dirinya pada Sasuke

Sasuke menatapnya datar"tidak,sama sekali tidak dobe"dan ia kembali mengemas barangnya

"huh payah kau teme"

Konohamaru melihat mereka yang berkemas mengajukan pertanyaan"apakah kalian akan memulainya? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"kau akan tetap disini Konohamaru,jaga Sasori sampai kami kembali"lalu Sasuke pergi keluar.

Naruto menepuk pundak Konohamaru"jaga baik baik kakak ku ya"lalu ia pun menyusul Sasuke

"tentu saja,percayakan saja padaku"ucapnya setengah berteriak,dan di kejauhan Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Konohamaru.

.

.

.

Disini lah mereka sekarang,jalan menuju ke penginapan 1000 Tahun,tempat yang sudah di hak milik kan oleh Danzo karena kelicikan nya. Sasuke dengan hakama putih panjangnya,serta pedang kusanagi yang setia melekat di pinggangnya,dan juga tas berisi perlengkapan menyusup. Sedangkan Naruto dengan hakama pendeknya yang berwarna merah hitam,dengan kapak yang baru ia dapat di punggungnya.

"teme,apa rencanamu?"mereka terus berjalan sambil menyusun siasat

"kita akan menyusup dari arah utara,selama aku tinggal di situ,aku menyadari bahwa bagian itu yang paling rentan di susupi. Kau ingat waktu aku pertama kali menyelinap penginapan?"Sasuke mulai menjelaskan rencana mereka

"yah,aku ingat,dan juga mata bintitan mu itu?"jika tatapan bisa membunuh,mungkin Naruto sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa karena tatapan tajam Sasuke

"itu tekhnik mata,jangan samakan jurus andalan Uchiha dengan penyakit rendahan seperti yang kau maksud"

"hehe,baiklah gomen ne"

"jadi,kembali ke permasalahan,apa kau hapal seluruh tempat di penginapan itu"

Naruto tersenyum pongah"hey,kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa,aku ini sudah tinggal di tempat itu selama 17 tahun,mana mungkin aku tidak hapal tempat itu luar dan dalam"lalu ia menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan keras

"jika kau melakukan nya lagi maka aku akan membunuhmu"

"hehe"

"bagus,rencana penyusupan sudah selesai-"Sasuke melihatke belakang

"kenapa kau berhenti"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah depan mereka"it- itu pasukan siapa?"Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dan dia pun tercengang dengan banyak nya pasukan yang datang ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ohayo minna san,ambi datang lagi nih dengan fic gaje :D,semoga kalian masih setia ya baca cerita ini. Oh iya di sini Sasuke memiliki tekhnik mata(Sharingan) sama seperti di canon,namun akan ambi beda kan dengan di canon,dan ayah Sasuke adalah seorang samurai. jangan lupa review please...


	11. Chapter 11:LOSER

Chapter 11: I'M A LOSER

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort,adventure.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing : MinaKushi

: NaruHina

: SasuSaku

.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang muslim,dan bagi yang non muslim apa kabar (sorry kalo ngucapin nya ke cepet an :D)

.

.

Sumarry : pertarungan sudah tak bisa terelak an lagi,Naruto dan Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam konflik yang rumit ini. Bagaimana kah kisah cinta mereka di tengah tengah benang merah yang semakin rumit ini...

.

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya:

Disini lah mereka sekarang,jalan menuju ke penginapan 1000 Tahun,tempat yang sudah di hak milik kan oleh Danzo karena kelicikan nya. Sasuke dengan hakama putih panjangnya,serta pedang kusanagi yang setia melekat di pinggangnya,dan juga tas berisi perlengkapan menyusup. Sedangkan Naruto dengan hakama pendeknya yang berwarna merah hitam,dengan kapak yang baru ia dapat di punggungnya.

"teme,apa rencanamu?"mereka terus berjalan sambil menyusun siasat

"kita akan menyusup dari arah utara,selama aku tinggal di situ,aku menyadari bahwa bagian itu yang paling rentan di susupi. Kau ingat waktu aku pertama kali menyelinap penginapan?"Sasuke mulai menjelaskan rencana mereka

"yah,aku ingat,dan juga mata bintitan mu itu?"jika tatapan bisa membunuh,mungkin Naruto sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa karena tatapan tajam Sasuke

"itu tekhnik mata,jangan samakan jurus andalan Uchiha dengan penyakit rendahan seperti yang kau maksud"

"hehe,baiklah gomen ne"

"jadi,kembali ke permasalahan,apa kau hapal seluruh tempat di penginapan itu"

Naruto tersenyum pongah"hey,kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa,aku ini sudah tinggal di tempat itu selama 17 tahun,mana mungkin aku tidak hapal tempat itu luar dan dalam"lalu ia menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan keras

"jika kau melakukan nya lagi maka aku akan membunuhmu"

"hehe"

"bagus,rencana penyusupan sudah selesai-"Sasuke melihatke belakang

"kenapa kau berhenti"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah depan mereka"it- itu pasukan siapa?"Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dan dia pun tercengang dengan banyak nya pasukan yang datang ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang pasukan itu tepat berada di depan mereka"siapkan dirimu kawan"Naruto mengeluarkan kapak yang ada di punggungnya di ikuti Sasuke yang mengeluarkan kusanagi dari sarungnya.

Lalu,berdirilah seorang pria berambut panjang dengan usia kira kira 40 an "tenang dulu anak muda,aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"ucap pria tersebut

Naruto tersenyum remeh"jangan bercanda,apa kau pikir kata kata mu bisa menjamin semuanya"

"lebih baik turuti perintah ayah ku Naruto no baka"munculah Hinata di antara para pasukan tadi beserta Kiba yang senantiasa mengawalnya

"Hi-Hinata,ada apa dengan semua ini?"Naruto menatapnya kaget,sedangkan Sasuke,ia terus waspada memperhatikan sekitar mereka yang di kelilingi pasukan.

"kami adalah teman,aku adalah teman dari tuan Kizashi,dan aku sudah berjanji padanya jika sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi maka aku akan bertindak,dan disinilah aku sekarang untuk melatih mu"bukan Hinata yang menjawab melainkan ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto agak menimbang nimbang omongan orang di depan nya itu"bagaimana sekarang?"Naruto menatap Sasuke,dan di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"baiklah,kami akan ikut"lalu mereka berdua memasukan kembali senjatanya masing masing.

"baiklah. Hinata,antar mereka ke kereta"perintah Hiashi pada anaknya

"baik ayah"lalu Hinata pun memandu mereka"lewat sini tuan tuan"

"hm"sahut mereka berdua

.

.

Setibanya di kereta

.

.

Hanya keheningan yang ada di dalam kereta yang Naruto dan Sasuke tempati,Hinata kelihatan canggung untuk mulai membuka pembicaraan

"em,ano Naruto,aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya paman Kizashi"ucap Hinata kaku

Mendengar hal itu,Naruto mengepal tangannya kuat"yah,terima kasih. Ini semua karena salahku,ini karena aku lemah"Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah karena menyinggung hal ini

"ini semua bukan karena salah mu Naruto,benar kan Kiba?"ia meminta dukungan dari Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya bersedekap tangan memperhatikan Sasuke.

"ehm,iya"jawabnya kalem

"dan lagi pula,kau dan aku ada di sini juga untuk membalas semuanya Naruto,jadi janganlah berkecil hati"tiba tiba Sasuke masuk dalam pembicaraan itu.

"hm,yah kau benar Sas"lalu keheningan kembali mengisi kereta tersebut.

.

.

.

Dan tibalah kereta mereka ke tempat yang dituju,gerbang besar bertuliskan PERGURUAN HYUUGA.

"whooaa,Hinata apakah kau belajar berpedang disini?"dengan mulut yang menganga lebar,Naruto menatap sekeliling.

"tentu saja,sejak aku berumur 5 tahun,aku sudah memegang boken"

"hm,di mana tempat aku dan dobe beristirahat?"seru Sasuke menyela

Hinata mendelik pada Sasuke"ikuti aku"

.

.

"inilah kamar kalian,dan maaf disini hanya ada satu futon. Jadi berbagilah,hehehe"lalu Hinata pergi meninggalkan mereka

"sialan..."lalu mereka berdua saling pandang

1

Naruto/Sasuke saling menatap,dan keadaan hening seketika

.

2

Naruto/Sasuke kemudian menatap futon yang tergeletak di lantai seakan akan merayu mereka

.

3

.

'wwuuuuussshhh' mereka berdua melompat bersamaan ke atas futon

"hey dobe ini bagianku,kau pindah sana"

"enak saja,ini bagian ku lebih baik kau tidur di pojok sana"

"batu,kertas,gunting?"ucap mereka bersamaan

"baiklah aku terima tantangan mu"

"batu,,,kertas,,,gunting...hm aku menang,sebaiknya menyingkir kau"

"hey,tidak bisa begitu teme,kau menggunakan mata bintitan mu itu,aku tidak terima"

"menang tetap saja menang dobe"

"hey,hey,jangan tidur kau teme"

.

.

Sedangkan di luar pintu kamar mereka "pffftttt" Hinata menahan tawa melihat perdebatan mereka

"dasar bocah"

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di PERGURUAN HYUUGA,namun kedua tokoh utama kita masih bergulat di alam mimpinya.

"hah,dasar kedua laki laki itu,jam segini masih pada tidur"tibalah Hinata di depan pintu kamar mereka

'ssrreekk' dan pemandangan mencengangkan pun tersaji di depan mata Hinata

"kkyyaaaaa"Hinata berbalik badan,berharap bahwa itu bukanlah kenyataan

Naruto dan Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidur

"ehhm,,ada apa sih ribut ribut"mata mereka berdua saling betemu

Hening sejenak

.

.

.

.

"hwaaaaaa,menjauh kau dari ku"sontak mereka berdua saling mendorong satu sama lain

"kau apakan baju ku teme/dobe,kenapa aku bertelanjang dada"ucap mereka berbarengan

"sudah sudah,cepat pakai pakaian kalian,kalian sudah di tunggu di lapangan oleh ayahku"lalu Hinata bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu

"dasar penyuka sesama jenis"tukas Naruto lalu menyusul Hinata keluar(sesudah berpakaian tentunya)

"kubunuh kau dobe"

.

.

.

Di lapangan,para murid dari perguruan berkumpul membentuk barisan rapih. Dan berdirilah mereka berdua di samping pemilik perguruan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuga Hiashi

"murid murid ku sekalian,aku perkenalkan kepada kalian teman baru yang akan ikut pelatihan di sini,di tempat ini bersama kalian"lalu Hiashi menoleh kepada mereka berdua agar memperkenalkan diri

"nama ku adalah Naruto,salam kenal"

"dan nama ku adalah Sasuke...uchiha"kemudian mereka berdua berojigi

"hah,dia uchiha,apakah dia anak dari pengkhianat Negara itu"lalu timbul lah bisikan bisikan yang membuat tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat

"diam kalian semua,ini bukan tempat untuk bergosip,jika kalian masih melakukan nya,maka akan ku hukum"ucap tegas Hiashi

Seketika semua menjadi senyap kembali

"hm,baiklah kalian boleh memulai untuk latihan sekarang"ucapnya kembali pada mereka berdua

.

.

.

Dan latihan pun di mulai

.

.

.

Latihan boken

.

"sebelum memulai latihan dasar,aku ingin menguji keahlian berpedang kalian. Baiklah kau yang berambut pirang,majulah,dan serang aku menggunakan pedang kayu itu"ucap salah satu senpai kepada Naruto

"heh,ini mudah sekali"serunya remeh

Lalu Naruto berlari menuju senpai itu,dan menebas nya secara vertikal

'TAK' namun serangan itu mampu di blokir dengan mudah oleh senpainya

"hyaaah"Naruto mundur selangkah lalu kembali melompat ke arah senpainya lagi dengan menggerakan pedangnya secara horizontal

'TAK' dan lagi,serangan itu mampu di tepis

"sialan,hyaaaah"kemudian Naruto menyerang secara membabi buta

'TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK...TUKKK'dan berakhir dengan kepala Naruto yang benjol akibat satu serangan si senpai.

"wadooh"

"sekarang giliran mu Uchiha"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya secara pelan dan berwibawa(lebih tepatnya sombong hehe)

"sejak kecil,aku sudah akrab dengan luka oleh boken ini"ucapnya bermonolog

"hm,benarkah itu,lalu buktikan lah Uchiha"seru senpai memanasi

"hyaaaah"mereka berdua berlari bersamaan dengan kecepatan yang sama

'TRAKKKKK,TAK TAK TAK TRUKKKKK' serangan demi serangan di luncurkan oleh masing masing pihak,manuver serangan mereka benar benar seimbang. Hiashi yang melihatnya dari jauh kemudian bergumam "dia memang Uchiha sejati"

Dan akhirnya mereka imbang dengan luka di masing masing badan

"hebat kau teme"seru Naruto

"cih,kau pikir aku siapa"

.

.

.

Kita skip hingga ke latihan terakhir yaitu gulat/tarung tangan kosong

.

.

.

Seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang di ketahui sebagai mentor mereka dalam latihan kali ini mulai memasuki arena

"hey kau pantat ayam,maju lah"ucapnya

"pppffffftttt"Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kuat melihat wajah bete Sasuke

"cih,akan ku sumpal mulut mu...GENDUT"

mendengar kata itu,si pria tambun itu langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menyerang nya"apa kau bilang,hyaaaaa..." detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah terlempar ke luar arena

"hahaha,ternyata kau lemah dalam tarung tangan kosong Sasuke"ucap Naruto mengejek

Sasuke bangun dari jatuhnya kemudian menepuk nepuk celananya yang berdebu"aku hanya kurang berlatih dobe,sekarang majulah kau"

Dan Naruto langsung face to face dengan pria yang melempar Sasuke tadi

"ayo kita mulai"

"BAAAKKKK BUKKKK DAAKKKKK DUUKKK TAPP"Naruto menahan tendangan berputar mentornya dengan lengannya

"hebat juga kau,sekarang giliran ku"lalu Naruto terbang ke udara kemudian berputar sebanyak dua kali dan mengarah kan kaki kanan nya ke pipi kanan mentornya

"BDUUUAAAKKKK"serangan itu mampu di tepis sang mentor namun ia telat menepisnya sehingga ia mental ke belakang.

"boleh juga tendangan mu,duren"kemudian mentor kembali maju menyerang Naruto

"cih,kali ini akan ku kalahkan kau"Naruto berlari kencang ke arah pria tambun itu

"hyaaaat"seakan dunia melambat,si pria tambun yang mengarahkan tinjunya ke sisi sebelah kiri wajah Naruto. Dan Naruto yang menunduk menghindari serangan itu kemudian melompat mengarahkan kedua kakinya ke leher si mentor lalu -waktu kembali normal-Naruto kemudian memitingnya dan membantingnya hingga jatuh berdebum.

"heh,bagaimana serangan ku hah"Naruto besedekap tangan dengan pongah nya di hadapan si mentor yang masih tergeletak di tanah

"hm,ku akui kau cukup hebat"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari mereka ada di tempat ini,dan Naruto baru teringat akan janjinya kepada nyonya Haruno untuk menjaga Sasori dan Sakura

.

"haaah"dengan frustasi Naruto menjambak surai kuningnya

"bagaimana ini teme,aku melupakan janji ku kepada nyonya Haruno. Aku harus segera membebaskan Sakura dari tempat pelacuran itu"kemudian Naruto hendak pergi dari kamarnya jikalau Sasuke tidak menahannya

"tunggu hingga fajar terbit Naruto,aku berjanji akan membantu mu membebaskan Sakura dan kau bawa Sasori kesini sesuai perintah tuan Hiashi kepada kita tadi siang"

"hm baiklah,tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membawa Sakura kemari dengan selamat apapun yang terjadi"

"tentu saja"

.

.

.

Esoknya

.

.

.

Mereka mulai membenahi perlengkapan untuk memulai hari ini dengan tugas yang berat,kemudian mereka menghadap pada tuan Hiashi untuk meminta persetujuannya

"tuan,aku dan Sasuke siap untuk melaksanakan tugas yang kau berikan kemarin sekaligus membawa Sakura kemari"ucap Naruto hormat

"baiklah,ku izin kan kalian berdua"lalu mereka bergegas memulai misinya.

"ehm,Naruto berhati hati lah" ucap Hinata dengan malu malu,sedangkan Kiba menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat cemburu.

.

.

(diharapkan reader mendengarkan lagu What I've Done milik LP saat membaca cerita dibawah ini. Biar feel nya dapet)

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu utama perguruan,dengan raut ketegasan yang terpancar jelas di wajah mereka. Sesampainya di luar pintu gerbang mereka berpisah arah,Naruto menuju barat sedangkan Sasuke menuju timur.

.

Naruto tersenyum penuh semangat sambil melemaskan otot otot tangannya,gelang merah yang bertengger di tangan nya berpendar terang dengan background Sasuke yang semakin jauh berjalan.

.

Begitu pula Sasuke,ia tersenyum tipis kemudian memegangi mata kiri nya yang tiba tiba berubah merah dengan tiga tanda koma mengelilingi pupilnya lalu berputar lagi menjadi pola kipas yang mengerikan dengan latar belakang Naruto yang sudah jauh berjalan.

.

"Hari ini,apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna!"ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

.

.

.

Sasuke side

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang penginapan GE,ia melihat 6 orang yang berjaga di gerbang luar penginapan itu kemudian menarik keluar kusanaginya secara perlahan.

.

.

Naruto side

.

.

Naruto yang kaget melihat area sekita gua tempat Konohamaru dan Sasori bersembunyi di kelilingi oleh pengawal Danzo,tak mau ambil pusing,dengan tampang psikopat Naruto menarik keluar dua kapak yang ada di punggungnya.

.

.

Naruto and Sasuke side

.

.

"hyaaaaaaaaahhhhh"Naruto/Sasuke berlari menerjang ke arah musuh yang kaget dengan kedatangan mereka berdua

.

.

Sasuke side

.

.

' _ **JRAAAASSSSSHHH,TRING TING...**_ 'Sasuke langsung menebas dan menangkis serangan musuh. Dan seketika seluruh penjaga yang berada di luar tumbang,kemudian Sasuke menerobos ke dalam. Ia terkejut karena di dalam ia sudah di tunggu banyak penjaga penginapan. "hm,habislah kaliaaaan"Sasuke kembali merangsek maju dengan pedang yang teraliri listrik.

.

.

Naruto side

.

.

" _ **WUUEEER WUUEER WUUEER WUUUEER, CRAAAAK**_!"satu kapak yang di lempar Naruto berhasil memenggal 2 kepala pengawal. "mati kaliaaaaan"Naruto menyerang dengan brutal tanpa ampun. " _ **CRAAAK**_ "ia kembali menancapkan kapaknya ke kepala pengawal yang langsung terpaku pada pohon di belakangnya.

.

.

Naruto and Sasuke side

.

.

' _ **TRIIING JRUAAAASSSSHHHH/BUAKH BUKS BAGHHH'**_ Sasuke terus menebas satu persatu pengawal yang mulai menipis dan Naruto yang menyerang dengan tangan kosong secara gesit. Tersisa 5 pengawal yang ada di hadapan Naruto/Sasuke,mereka berdiri dengan terhuyung huyung namun kembali tegap. Kemudian Naruto/Sasuke berlari dengan emosi yang membuncah sambil berteriak "aku tidak akan kalaaaahhhh" / "hyaaaaahh enyahlah kalian bajingan".

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri dengan setengah bungkuk akibat stamina yang terkuras habis,Naruto/Sasuke berdiri diatas banyaknya mayat yang bertebaran di sekeliling mereka. Kemudian Sasuke menatap nyalang kepada Tsunade selaku kepala Gisaeng di tempat ini / Naruto menatap nyalang kepada Sai yang menginjak perut Konohamaru yang sudah hilang kesadaran.

.

.

Naruto side

.

.

"kau,kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini keparat"

"hn,apa kabar pengkhianat-san"sai tersenyum palsu pada Naruto kemudian menarik pedang yang panjang nya hanya setengah dari pedang pada umumnya.

Naruto melihat Sai yang bersiap bertarung juga memulai pemanasan dengan seolah olah mematahkan leher nya ke kiri dan ke kanan 'kretek kretek'

"jadi kau ingin bertarung dengan ku,baiklah kuladeni kau"mereka berlari saling mempersiapkan serangan terbaik,Naruto dengan tinju nya dan Sai dengan serangan khusus pedangnya

" _ **TRAAAAANG BUUUAAAKKKKH**_ "serangan Naruto berhasil di tepis dan ia terpental akibat tendangan telak yang di arahkan ke perutnya.

"hahahaha,boleh juga kau. Kali ini aku akan serius"gelang berwarna merah yang ada di tangan kirinya berpendar terang pertanda tenaga nya meningkat dengan dinamis

" _ **WUUUSH,WUUUUSH FW WWUUUUH**_ "Sai hanya menebas angin sedangkan Naruto menghindari serangan itu seolah olah sedang menari

"hanya segitu kemampuan mu,dasar lemah"kemudian Naruto menendang tangan sai dan terpentalah pedangnya. "ayo kita beradu pukulan"Naruto memukul telak dada Sai dan terus memukulnya bertubi tubi.

Pertarungan itu berakhir dengan sai yang terkapar lemah.

(matikan musik nya kembali)

.

.

Naruto mengalihkan direksi nya ke arah Konohamaru untuk memastikan keadaannya,kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gua mencari keberadaan Sasori.

"dimana Sasori keparat?"

"aku ada di belakang mu Naruto"tiba tiba Sasori tepat berada di belakang Naruto dengan tampang pucat seolah tak bernyawa

"Sasori,kau terlihat pucat,apa kau sakit? Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini?"Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasori namun Sasori menepisnya

"aku tidak mau pergi dengan orang yang sudah membunuh ayah ku"Sasori menatap tajam Naruto

"Sasori,k-kau apa maksud mu. Bukan kah yang membunuh tuan Ki-"

"diam,jangan kau sebut nama ayahku PEMBUNUH..."

"lebih baik aku pergi dengan orang itu dan menemui keluarga ku yang lain"lalu Sasori berjalan ke arah Sai yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya

"hm,pilihan yang bagus. Sampai jumpa lagi pengkhianat"lalu mereka menghilang setelah sebelumnya Sai melempar bom asap.

.

.

.

Sasuke side

.

.

"kau! Wanita jahanam,dimana Sakura?"Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsunade yang terpaku di tempatnya

"di-dia ada di kamar sebelah sana"ia menunjuk ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan taman ini langsung ke kamar Sakura

Lalu Sasuke berjalan melalui Tsunade yang masih terpaku,setelah melihat keganasan seorang Sasuke yang membabat habis penjaganya.

.

.

.

'SREEK' Sasuke membuka pintu itu secara paksa tanpa permisi,dan ia terkejut melihat penampilan Sakura yang begitu "cantik..."gumamnya tanpa sadar,dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Sasuke kau kah itu?"ucap Sakura yang risih di lihat oleh Sasuke se intens itu,apa lagi dengan pakaian nya yang terbuka.

"ah,eh ano aku datang untuk membawa mu pergi. Naruto juga menjemput Sasori untuk di bawa ke tempat aman"

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya "ah benarkah itu,kalau begitu kau haru-"tiba tiba Sakura teringat akan kata kata Tsunade.

.

Flashback

.

"Sakura ,tuan Danzo menitipkan pesan pada mu bahwa jika kau macam macam selama ada di tempat ini,maka ia akan menghabisi keluarga mu yang ada di penjara"

.

Flashback off

.

.

"Sakura ada apa,kenapa kau diam saja,ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini"Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura

'PLAAAK' namun tangan itu di tepis begitu saja oleh Sakura "aku tidak mau,aku lebih suka di sini. Lebih baik pergilah kau"dengan nada tinggi Sakura menyuruh Sasuke pergi

"apa kau lebih senang tubuh mu di jamah oleh laki laki yang-"

"tutup mulut mu,pergi kau dari sini PECUNDANG!"

.

.

Naruto side

.

.

"uhuk uhuk uhuk. Tidak,tidak,tidaaaaaakk! Aku gagal membawa Sasori pergi, aku gagal,aku hanyalah seorang PECUNDANG!"dengan frustasi Naruto bersujud di tempat itu dengan air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf kan hamba yang telat update dan lagi maaf kan hamba atas ke nistaan cerita hamba hehe,mohon reviewnya ya minna. Chapter depan ane janji akan kasih full romance scene NaruHina oke ;) .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Cinta Yang Sebenar nya.

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort,adventure.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing : MinaKushi

: NaruHina

: SasuSaku

.

Summary: Kejadian semakin pelik,misi yang mereka emban mengalami perbedaan cerita dengan apa yang sudah mereka bayangkan. Apalagi di sisi Naruto yang telah kehilangan jejak Sasori,bagaimanakah dengan nasib Sasuke yang ingin membawa Sakura pergi,akan kah berjalan dengan mulus...? Dan bagaimana juga dengan kisah asmara mereka...?

Chapter 12 up

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya dalam Siluman Rubah :

.

.

'SREEK' Sasuke membuka pintu itu secara paksa tanpa permisi,dan ia terkejut melihat penampilan Sakura yang begitu "cantik..."gumamnya tanpa sadar,dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Sasuke,kau kah itu?"ucap Sakura yang risih di lihat oleh Sasuke se intens itu,apa lagi dengan pakaian nya yang terbuka.

"ah,eh ano aku datang untuk membawa mu pergi. Naruto juga menjemput Sasori untuk di bawa ke tempat aman"

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya "ah benarkah itu,kalau begitu kau haru-"tiba tiba Sakura teringat akan kata kata Tsunade.

.

Flashback

.

"Sakura ,tuan Danzo menitipkan pesan pada mu bahwa jika kau macam macam selama ada di tempat ini,maka ia akan menghabisi keluarga mu yang ada di penjara" ucap Tsunade saat itu

.

Flashback off

.

.

"Sakura ada apa,kenapa kau diam saja,ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini"Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura

'PLAAAK' namun tangan itu di tepis begitu saja oleh Sakura "aku tidak mau,aku lebih suka di sini. Lebih baik pergilah kau"dengan nada tinggi Sakura menyuruh Sasuke pergi

"apa kau lebih senang tubuh mu di jamah oleh laki laki yang-"

"tutup mulut mu,pergi kau dari sini PECUNDANG!"

.

.

Naruto side

.

.

"uhuk uhuk uhuk. Tidak,tidak,tidaaaaaakk! Aku gagal membawa Sasori pergi, aku gagal,aku hanyalah seorang PECUNDANG!"dengan frustasi Naruto bersujud di tempat itu dengan air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengaktifkan teknik matanya (me gijutsu) level 1 untuk melihat aliran chakra Sakura "hm,jangan memainkan sandiwara Sakura. Cerita kan lah yang sebenarnya,apa yang telah terjadi selama kau di sini?" ujar Sasuke setelah tahu bahwa Sakura ingin mengelabui nya,terlihat jelas melalui aliran chakra nya yang berantakan dan tidak terfokus.

" ak-bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang menipu mu?"Sakura malah kembali mermpar tanya kepada Sasuke

"sudah jawab,saja"

"huh,jika aku menjawabnya apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatan keluarga ku?"

"soal itu tidak usah di pikirkan,selama keluarga mu masih berurusan dengan Danzo,maka aku akan membantu mu"

"sebenarnya,Danzo pernah berpesan kepada ku bahwa jika aku macam macam selama di sini maka keluarga ku dalam bahaya,makanya ak-"

"bodoh"

"apa kau bilang!"Sakura geram dengan pernyataan sepihak Sasuke.

"kau bodoh jika percaya dengan kata kata si tua bangka itu. Jadi mari pergi dengan ku?"Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangan nya pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap tangan itu begitu lama,menimbang nimbang apa tindakan yang akan dia ambil

"baiklah"tangan mereka bersambut

"nah,begitu baru Sakura ku" kalimat yang di lontarkan Sasuke,membuat Sakura menatapnya .

"ehm maksud ku Sakura,logat ku sedikit aneh"Sasuke tersenyum gaje.

"ayo kita pergi-Sakura"lalu mereka melangkah keluar kamar itu,melewati Tsunade yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama hingga mereka melewati gerbang utama penginapan.

.

.

.

"ehm,Sasuke"

"iya,ada apa"

"sampai kapan kau akan terus memegang tangan ku?"

"ehm,maaf aku hanya ber jaga jaga kalau ada musuh yang datang tiba tiba"Sasuke menatap Sakura. Dengan latar belakang bunga bunga Sakura yang bermekaran,kemudian dengan elegan Sasuke memberikan senyuman terbaik nya.

"lihat di sana ada sungai,aku ingin membasuh wajah ku dulu"Namun semua usaha yang di lakukan Sasuke sirnah begitu saja karena Sakura yang mengacuhkan nya.

"ah,baiklah kita kesana"jawab nya setengah hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Perguruan Hyuuga

.

.

.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar mencari keberadaan si kepala kuning-ehm maksud nya Naruto,pasal nya sejak ia tiba di sini bersama Sakura ia tidak melihat batang hidung teman kuning nya itu. Lalu ia pergi menuju Hinata,mencoba mengorek info tentang keberadaan Naruto "Hinata,apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya nya GPL(gk pake lama)

Hinata yang entah sedang melamunkan apa,mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sasuke"dia,ada di taman belakang perguruan. Sejak tiba kesini dengan membawa Konohamaru,ia begitu murung karena tak bisa membawa Sasori kembali!"jelas nya

Lalu,setelah mendengar itu Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat Naruto.

.

.

"dobe,kali ini apa lagi masalah mu"Sasuke bersedekap tangan sambil menyender pada pohon di belakang nya,dan di samping nya Naruto tengah tiduran beralas kan kedua lengan nya menatap langit.

Surai pirang nya bergerak kesana kemari di main kan angin"diam lah Sasuke,jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang tidak tertarik bertengkar dengan mu"lalu Naruto mengganti posisi dengan membelakangi Sasuke.

Bola mata Sasuke bergulir melihat ke arah Naruto''cih,kau itu sudah bodoh di tambah lembek seperti perempuan. Ternyata aku sudah salah mencari seorang sekutu untuk menghabisi si tua bangka itu"Naruto menggemeletukan gigi nya,tangan nya mengepal keras.

"kalau tau begini,sedari dulu aku tidak- 'BUAGH' " tiba tiba Naruto menghantam keras pipi kiri Sasuke.

"sudah kubilang,jangan menganggu ku teme"Naruto kembali meluncurkan bogem mentah pada Sasuke lagi dan lagi,hingga akhir nya kelelahan.

Sasuke yang sudah babak belur tak karuan,hanya mendecih pelan"heh,Cuma segitu kemampuan mu,ternyata benar bahwa aku memang salah pilih orang. Aku tidak butuh orang yang hanya bisa merengek seperti bayi,aku butuh orang yang kuat menghadapi segala nya"lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata yang tadi melihat keributan langsung menghampiri Naruto dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke "Naruto,apa kau baik baik saja?"dengan perlahan Hinata mendekati Naruto

Naruto melirik tak senang pada Hinata"aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu"lalu kembali tiduran dengan menutup bagian mata nya dengan lengan kiri nya.

Hinata mengamati keadaan Naruto dari kaki hingga kepala,lalu direksi nya teralihkan ke arah tangan kanan Naruto yang berdarah "tangan mu kenapa"tiba tiba Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan empu nya,yang sontak saja membuat Naruto terbangun lagi.

"kan sudah kubilang,aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu Hinata"Naruto menarik paksa tangan nya.

"akan kubawa kain untuk membalut tangan mu"lalu Hinata pergi mengambil kain dan tak lama berselang kembali lagi dengan apa yang ia cari.

"kemarikan tangan mu"

"tidak mau"tolak Naruto acuh

"apa itu tidak sakit?"

"tentu saja tidak aku ini laki laki,tidak ada yang bisa membuat ku sakit"

"hm benarkah?"lalu Hinata memukul pelan tangan Naruto "ITTAAII,kenapa kau memukul nya bodoh"yang langsung di sambut dengan kata kata halus si empu nya tangan.

"sudah lah kemarikan saja tangan mu"lalu dengan paksa Hinata menarik tangan itu,dan Naruto hanya pasrah atas sifat keras kepala Hinata.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang fokus membalut luka nya "bagaimana bisa tangan mu yang luka,padahal ..."kata kata Hinata terasa begitu jauh,dunia Naruto teralihkan oleh Hinata yang menggerai rambut nya,selama ini Naruto hanya melihat Hinata dengan rambut di ikat khas laki laki.

"to..."

"ruto..."

"Naruto...apa kamu mendengar ku"Hinata melambaikan tangan nya di depan muka Naruto.

"ah,eto ehm,iya aku mendengar mu. Kau tahu sendiri kan,si teme itu memiliki wajah sedingin es,mungkin saja sifat nya yang dingin itu sudah mengubah fisik nya menjadi manusia es berlapis baja"gurau Naruto mengalihkan tatapan bertanya Hinata

"ah,he..he..he.. lucu sekali"Hinata tertawa dengan di buat buat

"Hinata,aku baru pertama kali ini melihat rambut mu yang di gerai. Menurut ku kau sangat ehm,cantik"jangan lupakan wajah Naruto yang melting hanya dengan memuji Hinata.

Hinata terpaku mendengar kalimat yang di ucap Naruto "be-benarkah?"

"bercanda,hehehe,kau itu jelek mana mungkin berubah jadi cantik"dusta Naruto

Tiba tiba wajah Hinata berubah jadi tak layak di pandang dengan perempatan siku bertengger besar di dahi nya"awas kau Naru- hey apa itu di belakang mu,apakah laba laba raksasa"

"hwaaaaa,di mana dia,dimana?"Naruto jingkrak jingkrak tak karuan

"ppffftt-hahahahaha lucu...lucu sekali Naruto"Hinata jatuh terbahak melihat ekspresi konyol yang di sajikan Naruto.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah jadi datar seketika"kau mulai lagi ya" TIING tiba tiba di kepala Naruto muncul lampu pijar yang bersinar terang

"hwoaa,apakah itu anjing liar,hieeee"ekspresi Naruto yang meyakinkan membuat Hinata berteriak "HYYAAAAAA" dan langsung memeluk nya...

Grep...

Grep...

Grep...

Di dalam otak Naruto terus berputar berulang kali,saat saat terakhir Hinata memeluk nya erat seperti sekarang ini.

'hangat. Ini begitu hangat,perasaan apa ini,aku merasa nyaman saat ia memeluk ku. Perasaan yang penuh akan KASIH SAYANG ' tak terasa air mata nya menetes begitu saja,dan secara perlahan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"apa hewan menakutkan itu sudah pergi Naruto? Naruto?"namun nihil hasilnya,Naruto tak menjawab nya.

"hiks,kenapa ini begitu hangat? Hiks hiks beritahu padaku Hinata kenapa pelukan mu begitu hangat,bahkan aku tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini dari keluarga angkat ku hiks,beritahu aku Hinata hiks hiks"air mata Naruto tumpah begitu saja,dan menyisakan Hinata yang kebingungan akan sikap Naruto.

"kau-kenapa Naruto?" Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan nya "sebentar saja Hinata,biarkan ini sebentar saja hiks aku hanya ingin merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi hiks hiks" Naruto mempererat pelukan nya

"baiklah Naruto"Hinata pun memeluk Naruto lebih keras dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pov

.

.

'Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Naruto di sini,apakah dia sedang pergi? Atau dia sedang sedih karena tak bisa mebawa Sasori nii-san kembali?'aku melangkah kan kaki ku di koridor ruangan dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang menutupi wajah nya entah dari apa.

"ano Sasuke,apa kau melihat Naruto?"tanya ku

"hm,dia ada di taman belakang?"tanpa membalik badan nya dia menjawab begitu saja,sopan sekali dia.

"arigato"lalu aku bergegas menuju ke sana dengan sekotak bento yang kudapat dari dapur.

Di kejauhan aku melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri saling hadap,tiba tiba Naruto menunjuk ke arah belakang Hinata dan kejadian yang tak ingin kulihat terjadi. "BUKH"bento yang ku bawa terjatuh begitu saja. "mereka... mereka berpelukan"ucap ku lirih. Kenapa kamu begitu kejam Naruto,kamu...kamu... "kamu jahat Naruto" aku berlari begitu saja meninggalkan adegan pahit itu,entah kemana kaki ku membawa ku,aku berlari dan berlari dan 'DUK' aku menabrak seseorang,lalu aku menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang aku tabbrak "Sasuke?"

.

.

Sakura pov end

.

.

"hm,kau kenapa lagi,tidak yang laki tidak yang perempuan. Kalian sama sama cengeng"racau nya

"siapa maksud mu?"

"sudah lupakan saja"kata nya sambil sesekali menyentuh sudut bibir nya yang pecah.

"kenapa dengan wajah mu?,babak belur begitu"

"urusai,aku tidak per-"tiba tiba Sakura sudah mengelap darah yang tersisa di sudut bibir Sasuke menggunakan kain

"darimana kau dapat itu?"

"aku selalu membawa ini kemanapun"ujar nya,sedangkan Sasuke masih diam membisu atau bisa di bilang terpana dengan wajah Sakura yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan nya.

"sudah lepas kan,kenapa kau lebih peduli padaku dari pada Naruto,dia kan Saudara mu"

"tidak apa apa kok hehe 'TES' "walaupun Sakura berusaha tersenyum,namun tetap saja kesedihan tak dapat ia bendung.

"kau...menangis? "

"tidak"namun air mata nya menetes lebih banyak kali ini

"kenapa kau menangis?"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis! Hiks"

'GREP' tiba tiba Sasuke memeluk nya erat "jangan membohongi ku,pasti kau berlari tadi karena melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin kau lihat. Apa itu?"Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura lembut dengan senyum tulus yang bertengger di wajah bonyok nya.

"hiks Naruto hiks dia berpelukan dengan Hinata,aku tidak ingin itu hiks terjadi"seketika senyum Sasuke pudar.

"kau-menyukai Naruto? Kalian kan sauda-oh aku lupa,dia kan hanya anak pungut"

"jangan hiks menjelek jelek an Naruto"

"bahkan disaat kau tersakiti oleh nya,kau masih membela nya"suara Sasuke mendadak sendu"sudah sebesar apa rasa cinta mu untuk nya?"

"besar hiks sangat besar" seakan jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak mendengar kalimat yang begitu saja terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

'apakah tidak ada sedikit pun celah untuk kumasuki...Sakura?'batin Sasuke tersiksa mengetahui bahwa Sakura mencintai Naruto.

Dan siang itu berlalu meninggalkan isak tangis diantara ke empat muda mudi itu.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari nya,ketika Naruto dan Hinata masih bertahan di tempat yang sama tiba tiba mereka di hampiri oleh Kiba. "Hinata hime,dan kau kuning diharap menghadap kepada Tuan Hiashi segera mungkin"tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi,mereka langsung bergegas kesana.

Setiba nya di sana,Naruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang bersender sambil melipat tangan. "ada apa Hiashi sama?"

"begini Naruto,Sakura.."dia menjeda kalimat nya

"ibunda kalian atau lebih tepat nya Nyonya Haruno telah wafat"sontak pernyataan itu membuat semua yang ada di situ kaget terkecuali Hiashi sendiri.

"ba-bagaimana bisa tsk!"Naruto lagi lagi dibuat geram oleh berita ini,sedangkan Sakura...ia seperti tak memiliki jiwa lagi,tatapan mata nya kosong.

"seperti yang kalian ketahui,pada saat Kizashi ingin di makam kan tiba tiba gerobak yang membawa jasad nya berhenti. Dan hanya Nyonya Haruno yang bisa membuat gerobak itu berjalan,akan tetapi ada seorang prajurit yang melihat hal itu sebagai ancaman dan langsung saja...kau pasti tahu kelanjutan nya"ujar Hiashi setenang mungkin

"tsk,aku-aku akan membunuh dia sekarang juga"lalu Naruto hendak menuju keluar namun tiba tiba Kiba menghadang nya.

"jangan gegabah kuning"

"menyingkir dari ku,benalu"sorot mata Kiba berkilat marah mendengar ucapan Naruto

'GDEBUK' dalam sekali gerakan Naruto sudah jatuh ke lantai

"dengar kan dulu Hiashi sama,dia masih belum selesai memberitahu berita nya"Kiba berkata geram pada Naruto.

"begini Naruto,kau boleh pergi ke Penginapan 1000 Tahun dengan satu syarat"Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengar perihal itu

"apa syarat nya Tuan?"

"bawa kemari Sasori seperti apapun bentuk nya,bawa dia kemari walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa mu"ucap Hiashi,di dalam kata kata nya tersimpan banyak emosi dan itu membuat Naruto berbinar takjub.

"baik Tuan"Naruto berojigi lalu pergi keluar,namun dia melupakan satu hal.

"Sasuke,apa kau tidak ik-"mungkin Naruto melupakan dua hal,yang pertama; ia tidak mengajak Sasuke pergi. Dan yang kedua; bukan kah tadi siang ia habis memukuli Sasuke,jadi mana mungkin dia ikut.

"baiklah aku pergi-"tiba tiba tangan nya di genggam Hinata lembut

"ada apa Hinata?"

"hati hati Naruto"

"hm,tenang saja"Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata lembut,dan Sakura yang melihat itu kembali teriris hati nya.

'TSK berani berani nya dia sedekat itu dengan Hinata Hime' batin seseorang yang juga cemburu akan kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata.

"oh iya Tuan Hiashi,seperti apa orang yang membunuh Nyonya Haruno"

"seseorang bernama Mizuki kalau tidak salah,ia berambut kurang lebih berwarna biru sepundak"

"baiklah terima kasih"lalu Naruto menghilang sejurus kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbekal dua kapak yang setia bertengger di pundak nya(pemberian Sasuke),ia menyambangi kembali rumah nya yang kini di huni oleh si brengsek Danzo. "kali ini aku fokuskan Saja untuk membunuh si Mizuki itu"dengan langit yang sudah memerah,ia langsung memulai aksi nya demi mengejar waktu.

'DRAK SFFFT BRAK DRAK DRUK' satu persatu penjaga penginapan berhasil di lumpuhkan Naruto secara diam diam,dan membekap salah satu penjaga,

"dimana orang yang bernama Mizuki berada?"dengan tangan yang siap memelintir leher si penjaga,Naruto bertanya

"di-dia ada di halaman tengah,sedang berjaga bersa- 'KREEK' "belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya,Naruto sudah lebih dulu mematah kan leher nya.

.

Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin menuju target,dan begitu ia melihat Mizuki yang sedang tertawa bersama para penjaga lain nya,Naruto segera menghampiri nya dengan kapak yang siap menumpahkan darah lagi.

"hey Mizuki,waktu itu kenapa kau sampai harus membunuh Nyonya Haruno,padahal dia hanya membantu mendorong gerobak itu?"tanya penjaga A setengah mabuk

"hm,dia mengganggu proses yang sedang berjalan,dan lagipula aku sejak dulu memang sudah muak dengan nya,dia sombong sekali."Mizuki mengatakan itu seolah itu hal yang ringan

"bagaimana jika keluarga nya yang lain menun- 'CRAAK' "tiba tiba kepala penjaga A terpental oleh lemparan kapak

Mizuki melotot tak percaya melihat itu"siapa kau? Keluar kau bajingan"dengan ancang ancang dan pedang yang sudah siap ia menantang ke segala arah mencari si pelaku.

"jika kau tidak keluar maka aku yang ak- 'BRUK' "tiba tiba ia terpental jauh akibat tendangan yang sangat cepat

"oeks uhuk uhuk,bedebah! Siapa kau bajingan!"

Kemudian dalam bayangan,munculah Naruto memegang kapak nya yang telah berlumuran darah

"siapa ka- 'CRAK' AAAARGHHHH"tangan kanan nya terputus begitu saja saat Naruto menghantam kan kapak nya

"bajingan kau sia-'AAARGGGGGHH' AARGGGGHHHH "kali ini Naruto memutilasi nya dengan sadis hingga tak berbentuk,bahkan kepala nya ia cincang menjadi bagian terkecil.

"sekarang tinggal mencari Sasori"menghilang lah Naruto dari situ,tapi dengan ceroboh nya ia meninggal kan satu kapak nya di samping potongan tubuh Mizuki.

Tiba tiba dari atas pohon turun lah seseorang dan memungut kapak itu,lalu kembali menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu demi pintu telah Naruto susupi,tapi ia tak melihat tanda tanda keberadaan Sasori "sialan,dimana mereka menyembunyikan Sasori?"tapi saat melintasi koridor,tak sengaja dia mencuri dengar omongan salah satu penjaga "hey,kau tahu tidak,putra dari Tuan Kizashi kata nya dia di hipnotis agar Tuan Danzo bisa menggunakan nya sebagai rencana cadangan,apa kau tahu itu?"

"aku tidak tahu teman,sudah lah,jangan banyak ikut campur urusan mereka,kita ini hanya bawahan,ayo kita pergi"lalu mereka berlalu begitu saja.

"Sasori di hipnotis,TSK pantas saja sikap nya aneh waktu di gua kemarin"dan Naruto terus menyusuri Koridor sambil melihat ke arah taman yang di hiasi pohon Sakura yang indah dan juga Sasori yang sedang menatap rembulan-tunggu dulu,apa barusan aku berucap Sasori?

"ketemu kau Sasori"tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasori

Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya perlahan di belakang Sasori "kau tidak pandai menjadi seorang penguntit Naruto"rupa nya Sasori mengetahui gerak gerik nya.

"dari mana saja kau Naru- kau! Kau yang sudah membunuh ayah ku,sialan kau"ada yang aneh dengan Sasori,dalam tatapan pertama nya,dia langsung membenci Naruto,mungkin efek hipnotis itu belum hilang.

"ada apa Sasori,kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"hyaaaah"Sasori menyerang Naruto begitu saja namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"maaf kan aku Sasori,tapi aku akan membawa mu 'BUAAK' "Naruto memukul tengkuk Sasori hingga pingsan dan membawa nya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'untung aku sudah keluar dari penginapan itu,uh kau berat juga Sasori'Naruto membopong Sasori menjauh dari penginapan

"astaga,aku lupa. Dimana kapak ku yang satu lagi?"Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan kapak nya di dalam penginapan

"bisa mati aku jika ketahuan,dasar Naruto bod-"

"bodoh"ada suara lain yang menginterupsi Naruto "kau emang bodoh,dasar baka dobe"muncul lah Sasuke di belakang nya dengan membawa satu kapak nya lagi

Naruto kaget"kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"memang kenapa kalau aku ada di sini,"sejurus kemudian ia mengembalikan kapak itu

"hm,arigato. Tapi kau kan sedang-ehm marah pada ku"

"marah? Tentu saja aku marah,kau sudah membuat wajah tampan ku lebam"

"hm,jangan mulai Sasuke,aku muak mendengar kau membanggakan diri mu sendiri"

"tapi itu fakta bawa aku tampan,bahkan para reader's pun percaya itu"dengan narsis nya Sasuke berpose ala Jiraiya. Lalu setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening.

"ano Sasuke,maaf kan aku ya,aku sudah emosi sehingga tidak dapat mengetahui apa makna kata kata mu tadi siang"

"yah,tapi jika sekali lagi kau seperti itu maka aku akan membalas"

"hehe,okay gomen na teme"

.

.

.

Akhir nya setelah lumayan lama Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan,mereka tiba di Perguruan Hyuuga. Naruto meletakan Sasori di kamar yang telah di sediakan dan ia kembali ke kamar nya untuk istirahat.

"teme,kau belum tidur?"

"belum,aku tidak bisa tidur"kata Sasuke sambil berpangku tangan di jendela yang terbuka.

"Sasuke,aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"apa itu? Katakan saja,"

"bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang...sedang jatuh cinta?"

Mendengar hal itu,Sasuke menghadapkan badan nya pada Naruto "entahlah dobe,-"lalu kembali menghadap keluar jendela.

"-tapi menurut ku jika seseorang jatuh cinta,maka hanya dengan menatap mata nya kau akan membeku seketika,seakan dunia ini berhenti sejenak-"Sasuke membayangkan ketika ia bertatap muka begitu intens dengan Sakura di Penginapan GE

"dan,walaupun dia tak menoleh kepada mu sedikit pun,kau akan tetap ada untuk nya,memberikan bahu mu sebagai penyangga nya di saat dia lemah-"kejadian tadi siang saat Sakura terpukul melihat Naruto dan Hinata berpelukan dan Sasuke memberi kan bahu nya secara Cuma Cuma untuk Sakura kembali terlintas di benak nya.

Naruto terus mencerna kata demi kata yang Sasuke lontarkan "bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyum nya kau rela mati ribuan kali,dan juga rasa nya begitu hangat sekali saat kau memeluk nya namun sayang dia hanya melihat dirimu saja"

Naruto menaikan alis nya sebelah,ia bingung akan kata kata terakhir Sasuke"apa maksud mu teme?"

"sudahlah lupakan,aku sedikit melantur. Jangan berisik,aku mau tidur"Sasuke menutup jendela dan langsung tergeletak di sebelah Naruto.

.

.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu tapi Naruto belum juga terlelap,akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin.

"hufth kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur,"semua perkataan yang Sasuke katakan,berputar putar di kepala nya hingga tanpa sadar ia melihat Hinata yang tengah melihat cahaya bulan dari jendela kamar nya.

"apa itu Hinata,hehm lebih baik aku mengaget kan nya"timbulah niat iseng Naruto dan mendekati Hinata diam diam.

"huft,malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur lagi,ada apa dengan ku ini"Hinata meletakan pipi nya pada kedua telapak tangan nya sambil memandang bosan ke arah bulan.

"UWAAAAA"

"KYAAAAA"kemunculan Naruto di depan nya sukses membuat ia terjengkak kebelakang

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto no Baka"gerutu Hinata setelah bangkit dari jatuh nya

"hehe,aku tidak bisa tidur,kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"ini kamar ku,jadi sah sah saja jika aku berada disini"jawab nya sewot

"oh iya yah,haha,gomen ne gomen. Lihat ini baik baik Hinata"Naruto menunjukan kedua tangan nya yang tertutup rapat lalu membuka nya secara perlahan.

"huaa,kunang kunang,indah nya,darimana kau mendapat kan nya"mata Hinata berbinar binar melihat kunang kunang yang berterbangan dari tangan Naruto

"mau tahu saja kau. Dan ini satu lagi buat mu"lalu Naruto mempersembahkan setangkai bunga Lavender pada Hinata.

"wah,kau tahu aku suka bunga Lavender,darimana kau dapat ini?"

"dari taman di samping kamar mu"seketika wajah Hinata memucat

"ba-baka,itu taman tempat ayah ku menanam bunga bunga kesayangan nya"

Dan Naruto pun tak kalah kaget nya "NANIII? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"kenapa kau tidak tanya"

"ah,sudah lah kau jangan kasih tau siapa siapa ya"

GREP namun sebuah pelukan lah yang Naruto dapat kan,dan Naruto kembali terpaku 'hangat,rasa ini muncul lagi,sama seperti tadi siang' batin nya

" _bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyum nya kau rela mati ribuan kali,dan juga rasa nya begitu hangat sekali saat kau memeluk nya namun sayang dia hanya melihat dirimu saja"_ Sepenggal kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke,kembali melintas di benak Naruto

"terima kasih Naruto"ucap Hinata dengan tersipu malu

Namun bukan kata kata yang Hinata dapatkan,melainkan pelukan yang erat dari Naruto lah jawaban nya.

'mungkin,ini yang namanya jatuh cinta,jadi selama ini aku tidak mencintai Sakura. Hinata...mungkin dialah orang yang aku cintai. Cinta yang sebenar nya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Hai minna,maaf ya aby lama update nya,yah berhubung minggu kemarin ada UTS jadi hamba molor dah sepuluh hari terakhir ini hehe... mohon jangan segan segan untuk berkomentar di review yah,aby sangat butuh dukungan kalian untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Oke deh bye bye :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 :Punuk yang mendapat kan Bulan and The Return of Gumiho

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort,adventure.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing : MinaKushi

: NaruHina

: SasuSaku

.

Summary : Akhir nya Naruto mengerti akan cinta yang sesungguh nya,tapi bagaimana kah dengan nasib Sakura yang mencintai nya. Dan juga,seseorang yang telah lama mati akan bangkit kembali untuk menuntut balas atas penghianatan yang ia terima 17 tahun silam,siapakah dia...? apa yang menyebabkan kebangkitan nya...?

.

.

.

AN: minna,kali ini aby butuh ide/saran cerita untuk fic ini,agar para readers merasa puas tentu nya. Bagi yang punya ide/saran boleh mengirim nya melalui kotak review yang ada di bawah,oke sekian dan enjoy the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari ini,Naruto berniat memberikan informasi yang ia dapat mengenai Sasori kepada Tuan Hiashi. Agar semua masalah yang menimpa keluarga nya cepat terselesaikan.

'TOK TOK TOK' "masuk lah" dan masuk lah Naruto ke dalam ruang kerja Hiashi,

"ada apa Naruto"terlihat Hiashi sedang sibuk menanda tangani seluruh berkas mengenai kegiatan Perrguruan nya.

"sebenar nya aku ingin memberitahu perihal Sasori"perkataan Naruto berhasil mengalihkan seluruh atensi Hiashi

"ada apa dengan nya,apa dia sudah siuman?"

"belum,tapi bukan hal itu yang ingin kuberi tahu. Ini soal Sasori yang di hipnotis agar aku terlihat sebagai pembunuh ayah nya,padahal itu tidak benar sama sekali"jelas nya

Hiashi menaikan alis nya"siapa yang menghipnotis nya? Kalau begitu cepat panggil Tazuna-san kemari"

"hah,ano maksud Tuan adalah kakek kakek yang hobi nya makan ayam rebus di dapur itu?"

"kau jangan hanya memandang orang dari luar nya saja Naruto,dia itu salah satu sensei di sini,dia juga ahli mengenai hal yang sekarang sedang menimpa Sasori"

Semua informasi yang baru Naruto ketahui ini membuat kepala nya pusing,ia kaget mengetahui bahwa kakek kakek itu adalah salah satu sensei,bahkan mengetahui hal yang berbau Hipnotis.

"ah,ha'i aku akan memanggil nya"melesat lah Naruto meninggalkan ruang kerja Hiashi menuju dapur.

Setiba nya di dapur ia melihat kakek itu sedang asik menyantap paha rebus kesukaan nya "hoi kakek,kau di panggil oleh tuan Hiashi untuk menghadap,ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan"dengan tampang datar dan tangan bersedekap menantang si kakek untuk melakukan suatu hal.

"hei anak kemarin sore,kau itu tak sopan sekali,datang tiba tiba dan seenak nya mengganggu acara makan ku"

"tapi ini memang hal yang sangat penting kakek"Naruto bersikeras

Seringai licik terpampang di wajah Tazuna "apa kau tahu aku ini salah satu sensei di tempat ini"

'hm,aku sudah mengetahui nya beberapa detik yang lalu'gumam nya dalam hati

"aku akan mengikuti perintah mu asal kan kau bisa memegang sapu ini dalam sedetik saja"Tazuna memamerkan sapu lidi bergagang bambu yang selalu ia bawa kemana mana.

"aku? Memegang sapu itu? Itu hal yang kecil kek"Naruto bersiap untuk memegang sapu itu

"siap siap ya kek, HAP" namun ia hanya memegang angin,sapu itu sudah berpindah tempat ke tangan kiri kakek Tazuna

"haha,begitu saja kau tidak bisa"Tazuna melempar lempar sapu itu dari tangan kanan ke kiri berulang ulang,menggoda Naruto.

"cukup sudah kakek tua,lihat lah ini HAP"namun lagi lagi gagal

'HAP HYAH HAP BRUK' dan hasil nya Naruto jatuh telentang karena terhantam oleh sapu lidi itu

"hahaha,satu hal yang perlu kau tahu anak muda. Yang perlu kau perhatikan adalah sesuatu yang menggerakan nya bukan benda nya"lalu Tazuna melenggang pergi ke ruangan Hiashi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan akan kata kata nya.

"apa maksud kakek tua itu? Ah sudah lah"lalu Naruto menyusul Tazuna ke tempat Hiashi.

.

.

"Tazuna-san apa kah kau bisa menghilangkan efek hipnotis yang menjerat seseorang?"tanpa berbasa basi Hiashi langsung menuju ke pokok pembicaraan.

"hm,tergantung sehebat apa hipnotis yang menjerat nya"

"hey,kau jangan main main pak tua,kau harus membantu ku"Naruto geram mendengar penuturan dari Tazuna.

"lebih baik kita lihat saja kondisi nya,di mana orang itu?"

"ikuti aku kakek tua"lalu pergilah mereka kesana di ikuti Hiashi yang juga penasaran akan hal ini.

.

.

Tazuna berkali kali mencoba untuk menetralisir efek dari hipnotis tersebut namun hasil nya nihil. Sasori yang sudah sadar dengan kondisi mata yang di tutup kain agar tidak melihat Naruto masih belum lepas dari pengaruh Hipnotis.

Tazuna menyeka peluh yang ada di dahi nya"susah sekali aku menyembuh kan nya,pengaruh Hipnotis nya sungguh kuat sekali"

"APA KAU BILANG,KAU HARUS BISA MENYEMBUHKAN NYA APAP-'SREEEK' "tiba tiba aksi menarik baju yang di lakukan Naruto terhadap Tazuna terhenti karena kedatangan Sasuke.

"kenapa ribut sekali di sini"ucap nya malas

"tidak teme,aku hanya sedang geram pada kakek ini karena tidak bisa menghilangkan pengaruh hipnotis yang ada pada Sasori"ujar Naruto setengah kesal.

"hipnotis? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku saja dobe,dasar idiot"lalu Sasuke maju ke depan Sasori untuk membuka ikatan yang menutup mata Sasori.

"tunggu dulu Sasuke,apa yang mau kaulakukan"Hiashi mencegah nya

"tentu saja menyembuh kan nya Tuan"lalu terbukalah ikatan mata itu

"buka mata mu Sasori,dan melihat lah padaku"perlahan lahan Sasori membuka mata nya dan menatap kedalam iris merah darah dengan tiga tanda koma yang berputar pada pupil Sasuke

'WUUUSSH' dalam sekejap Me Gijutsu Sasuke bekerja

"bagaimana,coba kau melihat ke arah Naruto"perintah Sasuke dan di amini oleh Sasori

"aku,aku sudah sadar,terima kasih Sasuke aku sangat berterima kasih padamu"Sasori berulang kali menjabat tangan Sasuke saking senang nya dia.

"Sasoriiiii..."lalu adegan peluk pelukan yang di lakukan Naruto dan Sasori pun tak terelak an,semua yang ada di sana meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam suka cita.

.

.

.

"aku tidak tahu bahwa mitos itu benar Uchiha"Hiashi berdialog mengenai kekuatan mata milik klan Uchiha

"tentu saja itu asli,sama seperti keluarga Hyuuga yang memiliki kekuatan mata mampu melihat dalam jarak yang sangat jauh"

"tapi hanya tingal Neji yang bisa menguasai kemampuan itu"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis nya"Neji? Siapa dia"

"orang yang menjadi mentor kalian saat berlatih boken"

"oh,orang itu ya. Dia memang hebat,aku akui itu"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan kearah taman belakang untuk menikmati waktu tidur siang nya di bawah rindang nya pepohonan yang ada di sana.

"hehm,ketenangan adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga"ucap nya entah pada siapa

"hiks hiks hiks"kuping Sasuke mendeteksi ada nya tangisan seorang perempuan yang menangis di sekitar sini

"ya tuhan,kali ini apa lagi ck"lalu ia bergegas mencari keberadaan orang itu.

Dari semak semak Sasuke mampu melihat Sakura yang menyembunyikan wajah nya pada lutut sambil sesekali terisak. "apa dia masih memikir kan Naruto?"

"Naruto,kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Hiks Kusangka kau mencintai ku hiks hiks Naruto,namun kenapa sekarang keadaan berbalik"

Tiba tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi"kadang ,merelakan sesuatu adalah hal yang terbaik"Sakura menoleh kan kepala nya ke sumber suara.

"halo"Sasuke melambai lambaikan tangan nya berusaha bersikap jenaka guna mencairkan suasana,namun hasil nya nihil (yaiyalah percuma,bisa bayangin gak sih seorang Sasuke yang bertampang datar tiba tiba ingin menjadi jenaka. HEELOOO, mungkin kocak kali yak hehe-Chidooorrii- AMPUUUUUN Sasukeeeeee).

"kau lagi! ada apa "jawab Sakura ketus

"hey,jangan galak galak dong,apa hari ini adalah masa menstruasi mu"

"bicara sekali lagi akan ku tendang kau"

"maaf maaf"keadaan hening kembali,kecuali bolat mata Sasuke yang terus melirik kearah Sakura diam diam.

'ayo Sasuke,katakan pada nya kalau kau mencintai nya' terdapat perang batin dalam diri Sasuke

"ehm,ano Sakura kau jelek sekali yah" 'baka baka baka,bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan'batin Sasuke mencibir sendiri mulut nya yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"apa katamu?"

"tidak tidak"Sasuke melambai lambaikan kedua tangan nya di depan dada. 'ayo katakan kalau dia sangat cantik sekali saat tersenyum'batin nya lagi.

"maksud ku senyum mu seindah bunga raflesia yang harum nya semerbak " 'bodoh Sasuke,apakah tidak ada opsi bunga lain selain bunga bangkai itu'lagi lagi batin nya perihatin dengan sifat mulut Sasuke yang selalu berkata kasar dan kotor.

"apaaa?"

"ehm maksud ku-maksud ku walaupun kau jelek sekali dan senyum mu seindah bunga raflesia yang harum nya semerbak, kau tetap terlihat bagus di mata ku"

"maksud nya?"

"maksud nya cinta bodoh"Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja logika gadis di depan nya ini.

"ya aku tahu itu,tapi bicaralah yang jelas,jangan berbasa basi"tuntut Sakura kepada nya.

"eto,ehm aku-aku cinta...ka-kamu Saku"sontak Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke

"tapi kan kau tau kalau aku mencintai orang lain"ujar nya.

"yah aku tahu itu,tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini kan. Perlahan lahan aku akan membuat mu menengok kebelakang dan melihat ada diriku di situ"dengan kepercayaan diri yang terpancar jelas di mata Sasuke,ia berusaha meyakini Sakura.

"untuk mu sakura...bahkan segala nya kan kulalui"Sasuke menatap Sakura berusaha meyakininya.

"hm,tapi jika tidak berhasil jangan salahkan aku ya"

"yah,tenang saja"

"ngomong ngomong,caramu menyatakan cinta sangat payah,dan sangat kaku sekali"racau Sakura dan membuat hati Sasuke tertohok akan kata kata itu.

"ini pertama dan terakhir kali nya seorang Uchiha yang terhormat mengabaikan mertabat nya demi hal yang kukira sepele Sakura."

Tanpa mereka Sadari,dalam rimbun nya semak semak yang ada di belakan mereka ada seseorang yang tengah memegangi perut nya dan menutup mulut nya agar tidak megeluarkan Suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat,dan malam ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah tidur tidur an di kamar mereka di temani cahaya bulan yang melintas melalui jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka.

"dobe,kau itu bodoh sekali ya,apa kau lupa kalau aku ini punya teknik mata,kenapa kau lebih memilih memanggil kakek itu ketimbang aku haha"Sasuke tertawa menghina kebodohan Naruto

"setidak nya aku tidak pernah berkata 'senyum mu seindah bunga raflesia yang harum nya semerbak' kepada seorang perempuan hahaha"Naruto melakukan gerakan sekocak mungkin untuk meggoda Sasuke

"GRRR,jadi kau menguping kejadian di taman belakang dobe,akan kubunuh kau"Sasuke mencekik Naruto dalam sekali gerak namun Naruto masih tertawa terbahak bahak.

"hahaha gomene gomen"setelah itu keadaan kembali hening

.

.

.

"demo,arigato Sasuke. Berkat kau,Sakura tidak akan sedih lagi. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Sakura jika tidak ada kau di sisi nya,menemani nya"Naruto terus mengoceh di samping Sasuke yang pura pura tidur

"hoey teme,cepat sekali kau tidur,hoey hoey"Naruto mengguncang guncangkan badan Sasuke namun tetap saja Sasuke tak bergerak.

"huh,dasar payah ttebayo"Naruto pun ikut tidur menyusul Sasuke,walaupun Sasuke hanya pura pura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sial bagi Naruto,karena ia sudah lancang dengan salah satu dari ke enam sensei terbaik di perguruan ini,yaitu Tazuna.

"APAAAAAA! Aku di hukum,karena tua bangka itu"Naruto berteriak tak terima

Hinata menyipitkan mata nya malas melihat kebdohan Naruto "lagipula siapa yang menyuruh mu bertindak lancang seperti itu hah. Dan untuk hukuman mu,kau di suruh untuk menghitung jumlah kacang hijau yang ada di karung itu"Hinata menunjuk salah satu karung di pojok sebelah kanan Naruto.

"cepat bawa itu dan ayo ke saung!"

"baiklah Nyonya Hyuuga"dengan berat hati Naruto menuruti nya.

.

.

.

'TOK TOK TOK' Hiashi melirik ke arah pintu nya yang barusaja di ketuk "masuk lah"

Lalu munculah Sasuke dari balik pintu"maaf mengganggu waktu mu tuan Hiashi,aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"ucap nya

"katakan lah,dan jangan terlalu formal Sasuke,ayah mu adalah teman dekat ku jadi jangan sungkan sungkan bertanya"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan nya di dada dan mulai berbicara"sejauh ini,aku baru mengetahui 4 Sensei Master di perguruan ini,dan kau bilang bahwa Sensei Master berjumlah 6 orang?"

Hiashi menutup lembaran kertas kerja nya dan mulai menatap Sasuke"bukan kah kau sudah bertemu dengan lima orang Sensei Master?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis nya"siapa?"

"Kiba! Dia adalah salah satu Sensei Master dari ke 6 Sensei Master"

Sasuke terkejut sebentar dan kembali memasang wajah stoic nya"hm,lalu yang satu lagi siap? Dan apa keahlian dari kedua orang itu?"

Hiashi tersenyum dengan sifat Sasuke yang to the point"sabarlah Sasuke,pasti akan kujelaskan satu persatu"

"kita mulai dari kiba,dia adalah orang yang memiliki penciuman yang tajam melebihi anjing dan kemampuan bertarung nya hampir sama dengan Neji bahkan bisa di bilang setara jika Neji tidak memiliki Byakugan"jelas Hiashi panjang lebar

"dan untuk SM yang satu nya,dia adalah seseorang yang-"

.

.

.

.

Seseorang berambut panjang di ikat seperti nanas sedang menguap dengan malas di atas pohon rindang dekat Perguruan"Hoaahm,lelah sekali berjaga di luar Perguruan. Benar benar merepotkan,untung aku-HAACHIIM huh pasti ada yang sedang membicarakan ku"ucap nya malas.

.

.

.

.

.

"pemalas dan sering mengeluh,akan tetapi dia adalah orang yang sangat cerdas dan memiliki kemampuan khusus sama seperti dirimu dan Neji"

"kemampuan seperti apa itu?"

"lebih baik kau tanya sendiri kepada dia,mungkin dia ada di pohon besar dekat taman belakang,kau ingin menimba ilmu dengan mereka berdua bukan?"pertanyaan Hiashi tepat dengan tujuan awal Sasuke,dan ia tak bisa menjawab,karena Hiashi sudah tau jawaban nya.

"aku akan menemui Kiba lebih dulu"

.

.

.

.

Di lapangan tempat biasa latihan murid murid perguruan,kiba sedang berlatih mengasah kemampuan berpedang nya 'TAK TRAK TRUKK TRING'tiba tiba hunusan pedang Kiba di tangkis Sasuke "sudi kah kau latih tanding dengan ku,SENSEI MASTER" ucap nya menantang Kiba

"heh,siapa takut,ayam Uchiha"lalu duel mereka berdua tak terelakan.

'TRING TRAK TRAK TARAK TRING TRING' Sasuke menyerang bertubi tubi dan ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Kiba

"apa hanya segitu kemampuan mu hah? Sekarang girliran ku" 'TRAK TRAK TRAK TRING TING' Kiba menyerang dengan cepat,dan serangan nya dua kali lebih kuat dari serangan Sasuke sebelum nya.

"bagaimana bisa kau,mampu menepis semua serangan yang ku lancarkan,dan kau dapat menyerang ku dua kali lipat lebih kuat" 'TING TRING TAK TRAK' di sela sela perkelahian mereka,Sasuke terus melontar kan pertanyaan kepada Kiba.

"dengan indra penciuman ku,aku dapat dengan mudah mengetahui serangan mu 3 detik sebelum mengenai ku- hey,kenapa kau mundur"Kiba bingung dengan Sasuke yang tiba tiba mundur dan pergi meninggalkan nya.

"dasar aneh"

.

.

.

.

Di beakang tempat Perguruan di pohon besar dan masih dengan orang yang sama yang tengah menguap malas bertengger di atas nya "haaaah"dia meregangkan otot otot nya yang pegal

"tidak usah bersembunyi sembunyi seperti maling begitu,cepat keluarlah siapapun itu"Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam semak semak akhirnya ketahuan dan keluarlah dia dari persembunyiannya "bagaimana kau tau?"

"tentu aku tau,jangan meremehkan insting ku"ujar nya lagi

"lalu,ayo kita buktikan sehebat apa kemampuan seorang SM seperti mu"Sasuke berlari menuju ke arah orang itu.

"a-apa,ada apa dengan ku,kenapa tidak bisa bergerak?"tiba tiba tubuh Sasuke kaku tak bisa di gerakan,

"apa kau belum di beritahu Hiashi soal spesialis ku hah?"orang itu pun turun dari pohon dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam tak bergerak.

"nikmatilah 15 menit mu di sini,tuan mendokusai"ejek nya lagi.

"sial,jika seperti ini,bagaimana aku dapat mengetahui dan mempelajari ilmu nya"racau Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

In Naruto place

"100,101,102,10-"

"hey Naruto,apa kau tidak lelah?"hitungan Naruto berhenti akibat pertanyaan tak berbobot Hinata.

Ia melirik sebal pada Hinata"tentu saja aku lelah,kau pikir orang bodoh mana yang mau melakukan hal seperti ini hah"

"ada kok"jawab Hinata

"siapa memang nya?"tantang Naruto

"dia ada di depan ku sekarang"ucap Hinata sarkastik

"tsk sial,awas kau jangan mengganggu ku,pergi sana"

"hahaha,gomen ne aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk mu"lalu Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"dasar pengganggu,baiklah aku akan menghitung lagi dari- sudah sampai mana aku tadi? Hah sial,ini semua gara gara Hinata aku jadi lupa sudah menghitung sampai berapa,sial"kemudian Naruto menghitung kembali dari awal.

"ini Naruto minuman nya"

"50,51,52,53,iya taruh saja di situ Hinata. Astaga aku lupa lagi sudah sampai mana,kan sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu ku Hinata"Naruto mencak mencak kepada Hinata yang lagi lagi mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"hahaha,maaf maaf"Hinata hanya tertawa seperti tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam lebat nya hutan di kaki gunung Fujiyama,sebuah gundukan rerumputan yang tampak nya sudah sangat lama tiba tiba di datangi oleh kunang kunang berwarna biru "CRING" tiba tiba sepasang mata merah menyala muncul di dalam rerumputan itu.

"WUUSSSHHHHH"hembusan angin yang sangat kencang membuat gundukan rerumputan itu hancur kemana mana dan menimbulkan asap. Di balik bayang bayang asap itu terdapat siluet seseorang dengan mata merah menyala " **AKU AKAN MENUNTUT BALAS ATAS SEMUA INI!"**

' **WUUSHH'** angin kencang kembali berderu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jengah pada Hinata"kan sudah kubilang jangan ajak aku berbicara Hinata"

"aku kan tidak sengaja"jawab nya sepolos mungkin,seperti anak bayi.

"jangan pasang tampang memelas seperti itu di depan ku,au tid-WUSSHHH-"hembusan angin yang berasal dari dalam hutan,sampai kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah hutan 'aura apa ini? Sangat mencekam dan jahat.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

AN :maaf ya reader san,hamba jarang update belakangan ini karena hp saya yang rusak,dan mulai sekarang saya akan lebih rajin lagi update nya. Saya juga manusia,saya update di saat saya mendapat imajinasi untuk menulis lagi fiksi abal ini. Dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan yang di berikan oleh **Namikaze Raven** yang mensuport saya untuk menulis lagi,sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Review dari kalian adalah semangat dan pengingat saya agar menamatkan fiksi ini . Maaf jika banyak salah penulisan kata,karena ini di buat di saat genting ketika Rossi menendang Marques di sepang hehe,saya mendukung Valentino Rossi apapun yang terjadi,hidup The Doctor hehe...


	14. Chapter 14 The battle and

Chapter 14 : The Battle and Meet

.

.

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort,adventure.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing : MinaKushi

: NaruHina

: SasuSaku

.

.

.

Summary : sesuatu yang masih belum di pastikan status nya telah bangkit,siapkah dia,dan apa yang membuat nya kembali bangkit...? bagaimana tindakan yang akan diambil oleh kedua tokoh utama kita...? fanfic gaje ini kembali UP!

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita sebelum nya :

Di dalam lebat nya hutan di kaki gunung Fujiyama,sebuah gundukan rerumputan yang tampak nya sudah sangat lama tiba tiba di datangi oleh kunang kunang berwarna biru "CRING" tiba tiba sepasang mata merah menyala muncul di dalam rerumputan itu.

"WUUSSSHHHHH"hembusan angin yang sangat kencang membuat gundukan rerumputan itu hancur kemana mana dan menimbulkan asap. Di balik bayang bayang asap itu terdapat siluet seseorang dengan mata merah menyala " **AKU AKAN MENUNTUT BALAS ATAS SEMUA INI!"**

' **WUUSHH'** angin kencang kembali berderu.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jengah pada Hinata"kan sudah kubilang jangan ajak aku berbicara Hinata"

"aku kan tidak sengaja"jawab nya sepolos mungkin,seperti anak bayi.

"jangan pasang tampang memelas seperti itu di depan ku,au tid-WUSSHHH-"hembusan angin yang berasal dari dalam hutan,sampai kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah hutan 'aura apa ini? Sangat mencekam dan jahat.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ada apa Naruto?" Hinata bingun dengan Naruto yang mendadak jadi hening dan sedikit takut terlihat dari mimik wajah nya.

"ah,tidak-tidak ada apa apa kok,hanya saja angin pagi ini begitu dingin hehe" ucap nya.

Dan Hinata hanya ber'O' ria .

"bagaimana kalau kita sudahi hukuman ini,aku sudah lelah sekali tau" usul Naruto.

Hinata tampak berpikir "baiklah,aku juga bosan di sini" lalu mereka menyudahi hukuman ini dan pergi ke tempat masing masing.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

.

.

.

'teme! Aku harus segera mencari nya sekarang' batin ku dan aku bergegas menuju kamar untuk mencari nya.

"Naruto,kenapa kau terburu buru?" pucuk di cinta,ulan pun tiba. Tak perlu kucari,ternyata dia yang menghampiri ku.

"rupa nya kau di sini,sedang apa kau di belakang tempat Perguruan,dan kenapa kau tampak kusut begitu?"cecar ku kepada Sasuke.

"cih" dia tampak geram saat ku singung pertanyaan terakhir "aku tidak apa apa,jawab pertanyaan ku sekarang"

"pertanyaan mu yang mana?" aku menggendikan bahu pura pura tidak tau.

Sasuke memutar bola mata nya "jangan sampai ku hajar kau"

Aku tersenyum picik ketika dia terpancing amarah "wow,santai mas bro jangan marah marah nanti cepat tua" ujar ku kepada Sasuke yang tampak akan membunuh ku jika aku bercanda lagi.

"baiklah baiklah,aku tadi merasakan aura yang sangat dingin dan...jahat"ungkap ku kepada Sasuke yang melotot sekejap.

"apa maksud mu,jangan bercanda Naruto"dia tampak ketakutan walaupun mencoba menutupi nya.

"memang nya ada apa dengan ciri ciri aura yang ku sebut kan itu?" aku bertanya semakin penasaran.

Dia menghela nafas " 'huh' baiklah akan ku ceritakan asal usul keluarga ku dan apa tugas utama mereka" terlihat Sasuke lebih rilex sekarang.

"hm,baiklah kita bahas itu di pohon besar tempat kau tadi" aku mendahului Sasuke menuju tempat yang di maksud dan duduk bersila.

"bisa kau mulai sekarang Sasuke?"tanya ku

.

.

.

Naruto pov end

.

.

.

"baiklah,ini akan menjadi cerita panjang jadi dengar kan baik baik. Clan keluarga ku adalah Clan Uchiha yang sangat di hormati,dan asal usul keluarga ku di mulai dari Uchiha Madara kakek moyang ku. Dia adalah seorang samurai yang di kutuk sehingga memiliki mata kutukan sama seperti diri ku ini,dia di kutuk oleh iblis karena melanggar sumpah nya. Dia mengikat kontrak dengan iblis bernama Tengu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan lebih,dalam setiap peperangan,dia mengorbankan diri nya untuk tidak menikah selama hidup nya dan dia melanggar nya setelah bertemu Kaguya."

"siapa itu Kaguya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kaguya adalah seorang perempuan yang di kirim oleh Tengu untuk membuat Madara melanggar janji nya,dan apa yang di inginkan oleh Tengu pun terjadi,Madara mencintai Kaguya. Suatu malam datanglah Tengu menemui madara untuk mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi hak nya jika Madara sampai melanggar janji nya"

.

Flashback

.

.

.

"Madara! Keluar kau" teriak iblis yang bernama Tengu

Datanglah seorang pria berambut emo panjang dan menghampiri nya "ada apa Tengu? Kenapa kau datang menemui ku?" tanya nya pura pura tidak tahu.

"jangan pura pura bodoh,aku tahu kau melanggar sumpah mu untuk tidak menikah. Dan aku datang kemari untuk mengambil mata mu yang kau janji kan jika kau melanggar nya bukan" senyum picik terpampang di wajah Tengu.

Madara kaget "bagaimana ka-kau bisa tau?"

"tentu aku tau,aku adalah iblis,dan aku mengetahui semua nya" ucap nya dan mulai mendekati Madara perlahan lahan.

"ja-jangan ambil mata ku" Madara melangkah mundur dengan perlahan,terlihat sekali ia ketakutan.

"hehm,sudah lah Madara,lagi pula ak-'JLEBS' " tiba tiba perut Tengu tertembus pedang milik Madara.

"mati kau iblis laknat!" Madara kembali memperdalam tusukan nya.

Namun Tengu tetap diam dan berkacak pinggang " **HMPH HUAHAHAHA HAHAHA,KAU LUCU SEKALI MADARA,KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH IBLIS HANYA DENGAN MAINAN ANAK ANAK ITU"**

"oh benarkah begitu,bagaimana dengan yang ini" tiba tiba pedang Madara di lapisi api putih.

Tengu yang melihat nya pun jadi kaget **"AP-API INI,TIDAK MUNGKIN KAGUYA MENGKHIANATI KU?!"**

Dari dalam rumah keluar lah Kaguya yang sedang berbadan dua "maaf kan aku Tengu Sama,tetapi aku mencintai nya (Madara) dan maaf juga aku telah mengkhianati mu"

Tengu melotot tak percaya **"BAIKLAH JIKA BEGITU,HANYA SUMPAH SERAPAH LAH YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN SAAT INI. MADARA,AKU KUTUK AGAR KEDUA MATA MU SELALU MELIHAT WARNA MERAH DAN SELAMA NYA AKAN TERUS BEGITU"** tak lama berselang,tubuh Tengu habis terlalap api putih milik Kaguya.

Madara merasa ada yang aneh dengan mata nya yang tiba tiba menjadi buram dan panas "ARRGGHH, ada apa dengan mata ku ini kenapa perih sekali" sedikit demi sedikit mata Madara yang tadi nya berwarna putih dan berpupil hitam kini seluruh nya berubah menjadi merah.

"tenang suami ku,aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu dan demi masa depan anak kita" Kaguya mendekati Madara dan menyalurkan seluruh energi iblis nya kepada Madara agar dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi.

Setelah proses yang berlangsung alot itu berakhir,kini Madara mengerjap kan mata nya berulang ulang kali "ak-aku bisa melihat lagi,aku bisa melihat lagi,terima kasih istri ku " lalu ia memeluk Kaguya dengan suka cita.

"tapi tunggu dulu,kenapa aku bisa melihat sesuatu di dalam diri mu,sesuatu yang mengalir dan berpusat di perut" tanya nya ke heran an.

"mu-mungkin itu berkat mata baru mu anata" Kaguya menjawab nya setengah lemas akibat tenaga nya yang terkuras habis setelah mentransfer energi iblis nya.

Madara menaikan alis nya "mata baru ku? Ada apa dengan mata ini"

"mata mu bukan lagi mata biasa anata,aku sudah mengirim seluruh energi iblis yang aku punya ke mata mu agar kau dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi. Jadi mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa membantu mu bertarung lagi,tapi kau lah yang harus melindungi aku dan calon anak kita ini kelak anata" ujar nya ke ibu an.

Madara terhenyak akan penuturan yang baru saja Kaguya jelaskan pada nya "aku bersumpah,bahkan dengan nyawa ini aku akan melindungi kalian berdua hingga titik darah penghabisan"

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback off

.

.

.

"begitu lah cerita asal usul clan ku" dengan tangan bersedekap Sasuke menatap santai Naruto yang sedang berusaha mencerna kata kata nya .

"tch,kau mengerti kan cerita ku tadi" ujar Sasuke geram,karena sejak tadi Naruto hanya bengong saja.

"yah,aku mengerti maksud dari cerita mu tapi apa hubungan nya dengan aura yang ku sebut kan tadi?" tanya Naruto tak paham.

" huh tenang dulu bodoh,aku akan menjelaskan satu persatu kepada mu,dan ini lanjutan nya. Setelah kakek moyang ku mendapat kan kekuatan baru dari mata nya itu,dia membentuk sebuah organisasi Samurai yang di beri nama Uchiha. Tugas utama Uchiha yang tadi nya hanya menumpas kejahatan kini berbelok menjadi berburu `GUMIHO' karena Gumiho begitu meresahkan warga apalagi dengan aura nya yang pekat membuat orang ketakutan"

Tiba tiba Naruto menyela omongan Sasuke " ja-jadi aura yang ku sebut kan tadi adalah aura-"

"yah benar,itu adalah aura Gumiho. Karena sejak dulu,ada Gumiho liar dan ada Gumiho suci. Akan tetapi ada beberapa anggota Uchiha yang malah ikut membantai juga Gumiho penjaga tempat keramat yang tak bersalah dan tak tahu apa apa" ujar Sasuke

"lalu bagaimana setelah nya?"

"setelah itu,munculah seorang Gumiho yang mempunyai kekuatan spesial"

Naruto menaikan alis nya "kekuatan spesial? Seperti apa itu"

"dia memiliki kemampuan berlari lebih cepat dari Gumiho lain nya,tidak-mungkin ia bisa menghilang dalam sekejap dan berpindah ke tempat lain nya dan juga ia memiliki jurus andalan yaitu bola energi berwarna biru yang bisa membantai 1/3 organisasi Uchiha. Madara yang mengetahui itu,ingin melakukan gencatan senjata dengan kaum Gumiho,karna ia tahu bahwa anak buah nya juga bersalah karena sudah membunuh sebagian Gumiho yang tak bersalah."

Naruto hanya ber'o' ria saja mendengarkan dongeng panjang dari Sasuke "lalu setelah nya apa yang terjadi lagi"

Kening Sasuke berkeedut 5x lipat akan kebodohan teman nya ini "apa kau tidak tahu sejarah pertarungan samurai tentang Uchiha dan Senju yang menjadi awal mula terbentuk nya Negara Jepang ini hah?"

Mimik Naruto berubah serius "hm,tidak sama sekali"

Jika Sasuke tidak bersandar kepada pohon di belakang nya,mungkin ia akan terjengkang kebelakang mendengar penuturan Naruto "yasudah lah,ayo kita segera bergegas mencari tahu keberadaan aura yang kau sebut tadi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiraiya Home's

.

.

Jiraiya yang tengah berada di perpustakaan mini milik nya ini sedang mengutak atik sebuah buku dan tiba tiba angin kencang datang 'WUSSHHHH' "hm,apa itu barusan?" ia berusaha menelisik sesuatu di sudut ruang perpustakaan nya.

'BRUAK' tiba tiba Jiraiya terpental hingga menabrak dinding di belakang nya "a-apa itu tadi" Jiraiya berusaha bangkit dari jatuh nya.

"apa kau sudah terlalu tua untuk mengenali suara teman lama mu ini... . Jiraiya?! " suara yang terdengar familiar bagi Jiraiya.

Dan seketika Jiraiya diam membatu,setelah mengetahui siapa sosok yang ada di depan nya ini "ka-kau Minato kah?" tanya nya tergugup.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum jahat "yah,ini aku Minato. Dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"a-apa itu,tanyakan saja"

"ini tentang Kushina?" ujar Minato

"maaf tentang itu,dia telah lama wafat Mina-"

"tidak,ia belum meninggal,dia masih hidup Jiraiya" Minato menyela begitu saja omongan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terpengarah untuk yang kedua kali nya "apa maksud mu dia masih hidup,dia sudah mati setelah berusaha membunuh Danzo,kau tahu itu Minato!" namun Jiraiya menyangkal pernyataan Minato.

Minato tampak geram mendengar sangkalan Jiraiya " **tsk' dia masih hidup! Itulah alasan kenapa aku rela bangkit kembali sebagai iblis 1000 tahun demi membalaskan dendam ku yang dulu kepada nya ! "** Minato berteriak tepat di depan Jiraiya yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"maaf jika aku sudah berteriak di depan mu,baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencari nya sendiri di-"

"kau punya anak!" langkah Minato terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Jiraya

Minato kembali menghadap Jiraiya dan mengernyitkan alis nya"maksud mu anak ku dan Kushina?"

"tentu saja,memang anak siapa lagi? Dia sudah besar sekarang dan tinggal di Perguruan Hyuuga"

"memang nya aku tampak perduli akan hal itu?" tanya nya kembali.

"mana ada orang tua yang tidak peduli terhadap anak nya,apa lagi kau itu baik dan-"

"CUKUP! Jangan teruskan lagi,aku sudah tak mempercayai manusia manusia itu lagi sekarang,baiklah aku pergi 'WUSHHH' " dalam sekejap,Minato menghilang dari hadapan Jiraiya.

"maaf teman,aku tidak bisa membantu semua masalah masalah mu mulai sekarang" Jiraiya bermonolog sedih sambil menundukan kepala nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ini...! "

"ada apa Naruto,apa ada yang aneh dengan rumah tua ini?" Sasuke bingung akan sikap Naruto yang tiba tiba menghentikan pencarian mereka.

Naruto melangkah dengan pasti menuju pintu rumah tua itu " aura yang kita kejar tadi sempat berhenti di dalam rumah ini beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke"

Lalu Sasuke mengaktifkan Me Gijutsu nya " 'CLING' hm,tapi beberapa detik yang lalu aura itu pergi lagi" dan Sasuke menonaktifkan kembali kekuatan bola mata nya.

'CKLEK' binggo! ,pintu itu tidak terkunci "bagaimana Sasuke? " Naruto menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih memegang gagang pintu.

"..." hanya anggukan yang Sasuke berikan,dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya ke dalam rumah tua itu.

" 'DRAPS DRAPS DRAPS,KRIEEETT ' ini seperti perpustakaan mini ya Sasuke" Naruto terus melangkahkan kaki nya menyusuri buku buku yang terpajang rapih di rak rak buku,begitu pula yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sama seperti Naruto.

Tiba tiba lampu menyala terang di atas kepala mereka " 'CKLIK' rupa nya kau,gaki" dan orang yang menghidupkan lampu itu ialah Jiraiya.

Naruto kaget mengetahui bahwa rumah tua ini adalah rumah Jiraiya "ka-kakek,kau tinggal di sini?" tanya nya heran.

Namun Jiraiya hanya memasang wajah datar dan terkesan tak berminat dengan topik pembahasan Naruto " yah kira kira seperti itu,ada apa kau datang kemari ?"

"kami berdua mencari aura misterius yang beberapa saat lalu ada di sini" ujar Sasuke TTP(to the point)

Awal nya Jiraiya kaget saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu,namun ia mampu menyembunyikan nya dengan baik "Uchiha memang terkenal to the point,tidak pernah berbasa basi. Yah memang benar tadi ada seseorang yang bersama ku di sini. Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua nya dari awal,dan kalian berdua harus mencerna semua cerita ku ini baik baik terutama untuk mu Naruto" kemudian Jiraiya menceritakan awal terjadi nya kisah cinta kedua orang tua nya hingga hari pengkhianatan sang istri terhadap suami nya dan tentang ibu nya (Kushina) yang di bunuh Sai(pengawal Danzo) di saat pertemuan bisnis Jepang dan Korea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang mendengar semua kenyataan itu seakan amarah nya tak dapat di bendung lagi "akan kubunuh Danzo dan seluruh pengikut nya,karena nya lah ibu ku-"

"-masih hidup" potong Jiraiya.

"apa maksud mu ibu nya Naruto masih hidup?!" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"yah,dan aku mengetahui nya dari seseorang yang datang kemari tadi"

"aura misterius itu."

"yah,dia adalah ayah mu Naruto!" ucap Jiraiya lagi

"yah,setelah mendengar berita mu,aku sudah tidak kaget lagi jika ayah ku adalah Gumiho,tapi bagaimana bisa ibu ku belum mati?" Naruto tak habis pikir dengan semua informasi ini.

"untuk pertanyaan itu,lebih baik kau tanya kan sendiri kepada ayah mu Naruto,aku tak bisa membantu banyak mulai sekarang" lalu Jiraiya meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang perpustakaan itu.

"bagaimana Naruto,apa yang akan kau pilih terlebih dulu. Membunuh danzo atau mencari ayah mu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tampang yang masih datar tanpa emosi.

"kita ke opsi kedua terlebih dahulu"

"baiklah,aku lebih suka jika kau mengambil opsi pertama lebih dulu" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"yah,aku tau kau sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh si tua bangka itu tapi bersabarlah sedikit" lalu mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" 'BRAKK' Hyuuga brengsek itu sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam masalah ku,pertama tama culik anak dari Hyuuga dan Haruno itu lalu sekap di tempat yang berbeda. Setelah itu baru kita mencari harta yang masih tersembunyi di penginapan ini,kau mengerti...Sai ! " Danzo memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepada Sai yang tengah tertunduk hormat kepada nya.

"sama seperti dulu kan,Tuan Danzo?! Aku akan menghabisi keluarga itu dengan trik lama,baiklah kalau bergitu aku akan memerintahkan 6 prajurit terbaik ku untuk menculik kedua anak ingusan itu. Hamba mohon undur diri Tuan" lalu Sai pergi dari ruangan Danzo menuju tempat pelatihan pasukan nya.

Tiba di base camp,Sai berdiri di atas balkon dan berkata " perhatian! Bagi 20 prajurit khusus yang aku latih semenjak seminggu kemarin diharap melangkah m aju di hadapan ku segera"

Dan kini berdiri lah 20 prajurit tersebut di hadapan Sai " 6 orang dari kalian akan mengemban tugas berat" ucap Sai

"kalian akan di beri tugas untuk menculik anak dari mantan kepala polisi Hyuga Hiashi dan anak dari penghianat Haruno Hizashi. Aku meminta Sakon,Tayuya,Jirobo,Ukon,Kimimaro,dan Jugo untuk menjalankan misi kali ini,apa kalian bersedia"

Lalu ke enam prajurit yang di sebut berdiri dengan gagah dan berteriak "kami bersedia !"

Sai tersenyum bangga dengan keberanian prajurit prajurit nya "malam ini juga kalian akan bergerak ke Penginapan Hyuuga"

"Hai Taicho!" tanpa aba aba mereka berenam pergi menuju ke tempat yang di target kan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan mereka mengatur strategi penculikan dua putri tersebut "kita bagi tim ini menjadi 2 kelompok, dan untuk Sakon,Ukon,dan juga Tayuya kalian akan menjadi kelompok Satu yang menculik putri Hyuuga itu sedangkan sisa nya biar kami yang urus"

"are are,kau selalu saja memerintah Kimimaro" celoteh Sakon yang tak suka jika Kimimaro terlalu memimpin.

"memang kau bisa memberi arahan yang lebih baik dari ini hah"

Sakon mendecih " tcih terserah kau saja Jugo,baiklah ayo kita laksanakan. Semuanya,berpencar !" dalam sekejap mereka pergi menuju arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam Perguruan,Sakura tengah mengisi waktu luang dengan Sasori kakak kandung nya "kak,kira kira kemana tadi Naruto pergi ya?" tanya nya

Sasori menelisik expresi sang adik "memang nya kenapa? Dulu,waktu ia pergi ke sana sini kau tidak urus dengan nya,tapi kenapa sekarng berbeda?"

"a-etto etto aku kan hanya bertanya "ujar Sakura malu

Sasori tersenyum jahil di kala ia mencium ada nya gelagat aneh dari adik nya itu "are,yang benar ? apa tidak ada hal yang lain,atau jangan jangan kau suka ya sama si dobe itu hehe"

"yah,aku memang mencintai nya kak" ucap Sakura to the point deengan wajah murung.

Hilang sudah senyuman Sasori "lalu kenapa kau malah murung adik ku? Aku mengijinkan mu kok jika memang benar ada nya begitu. Kita ini sekarang tinggal bertiga,dan semua keluarga serta kerabat kita telah di bunuh dengan keji oleh si keparat Danzo itu,jadi aku setuju setuju saja jika memang kau mencintai Danzo"

"bukan itu masalah nya kak"

"lalu apa masalah nya?"

"masalah nya ia mencintai wanita lain "Sakura menatap Sasori dengan mata berkaca kaca

" 'TES' hiks hiks aku mencintai nya kak,aku tak mau jika dia dengan orang lain kak ak-GRREP" lalu Sasori memeluk nya erat,untuk menghilangkan luka yang ada di hati adik nya "tenang lah Sakura,jika dia memang jodoh mu maka dia akan kembali dengan mu" setelah itu Sasori melepaskan pelukan nya

"memang nya siapa wanita itu?" tanya Sasori penasaran

"dia adalah-" "Sakura bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?!" tiba tiba datang Hinata yang merusak suasana curhatan adik kakak itu "maaf yah kak Sasori sudah mengganggu"

Dengan wajah bersemu merah Sasori menjawab "i-iya tidak apa apa kok Hinata-san" sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"memang ada apa" sungut Sakura

"tidak baik berbicara seperti itu dengan orang lain Sakura,sopan lah" ujar Sasori menasehati adik nya

"ha'i aniki ku yang tampan, ayo kita pergi Hinata" mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang menatap Hinata dengan perasaan...cinta.

.

.

.

"sebenar nya ada apa Hinata?"

"begini,kata ayah ku kita berdua harus waspada terhadap sekitar karena menurut mata mata ayah,ada beberapa prajurit yang mencoba-hump hump" tiba tiba Hinata dan Sakura di bekap dan di bawa paksa oleh kelompok penculik tadi.

"misi kita berhasil,ayo segera berpencar" kemudian orang orang berpakaian hitam itu pergi meninggalkan perguruan.

.

.

.

Kiba berlarian ke sana sini dengan panik "sial sial sial! Aku akan membunuh pelaku nya siapapun itu" dengan pedang yang selalu ia bawa kemana mana,ia menyusuri setiap sudut yang belum terjamah oleh nya untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata dan juga Sakura

"bagaimana kiba,apa kau menemukan nya" ujar seseorang yang datang di hadapan nya

"tidak,aku tidak menemukan nya Neji,bagaimana dengan si pemalas Shikamaru itu,apa dia menemukan nya"

"mendokusai na,aku juga tidak menemukan nya" ucap Shikamaru yang entah kapan ada di belakang Kiba

"aku juga tak menemukan nya teman teman" datang lagi Chouji yang nampak sama khawatir nya.

"mungkin mereka sudah membawa kabur Hinata dan Haruno itu keluar perguruan?" asumsi Neji

"yah,dan mereka pergi menuju tempat yang berbeda"

"apa maksud mu Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba

"mudah saja,itu agar mereka susah untuk di lacak dan pasti nya mereka dapat keuntungan dalam hal itu" ujar Shikamaru menambahi perkiraan nya tadi

"yah,mereka akan untung jika mereka hanya membunuh satu saja di antara dua sandra itu. Maka karena itu lah mereka memecah jadi dua kelompok,Shikamaru kau ikut aku dan Kiba dan Chouji pergi melacak satu kelompok lain nya"

"ha'i" kemudian mereka langsung melesat menembus lebat nya hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"esok kita akan memulai untuk mencari keberadaan ayah ku,jadi bersiap lah Sasuke"

"hn " mereka tengah berada di hutan menuju Perguruan.

"hah,padahal tinggal 2 km lagi,tapi kenapa serasa jauh sekali yah Sasuke"

"itu karena kau terlalu banyak omong dobe"

" 'TWITCH' apa kau bilang teme,mau ribut-"

"ssstttt ada yang datang Naruto,ayo kita bersembunyi" mereka berdua segera meloncat ke dalam semak semak

"kenapa kita harus sembunyi,bisa saja itu hanya orang biasa" "pelankan suara mu dobe"

'SRAK TAP TAP TAP "Tayuya,cepat deteksi apakah ada yang mengikuti kita" ucap Kimimaro

"baiklah 'SRING' menurut suling ku,ada 4 orang yang mengejar dan di tambah 2 orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak semak itu" tunjuk Kaguya

"yah ketahuan deh" ucap Naruto yang langsung keluar dari persembunyian nya

"dasar dobe" maki Sasuke "memang kenapa?,kita juga sudah kehuan kok" sahut Naruto

" hump hump,Naruto/Sasuke tolong kami" teriak Sakura dan Hinata yang ada di balik penutup kepala itu

"suara itu,apa yang kalian lakukan hah,cepat lepaskan Hinata dan Sakura" perintah Naruto sambil berancang ancang

"Kimimaro,yang di belakang semakin dekat" ucap Tayuya memperingati

"kalau begitu Jugo dan Tayuya,kalian berdua mengalihkan perhatian dua cecunguk ini" setelah mengatakan itu Kimimaro dan 3 teman nya pergi meninggalkan mereka

"sialan kau 'SRIIING JRUASH' " Naruto yang hendak mengejar Kimimaro dihentikan oleh serangan Tayuya

"kau adalah milik ku anak muda"

"kalau begitu si rambut nyentrik ini bagian ku kan" sambung Sasuke

"yah kurang lebih seperti itu 'SINGG' " Jugo mengeluarkan angin dari lubang yang berada di siku nya

"wow,tangan mu menyeramkan juga ya 'SRING' "Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kusanagi nya

"kita habisi yang di sini dengan cepat dan susul sisa nya,itu lah rencana nya Sasuke" di tengah tengah pertarungan,Naruto masih sempat berceloteh

" 'TRING TING TRAK' aku juga tahu itu dobe " balas Sasuke

"jangan mengabaikan ku kuning sialan 'SIING' " suling Tayuya mengeluarkan gelombang sonic yang bersifat destruktif

"hyaaaah,kemari kau wanita sialan" Naruto berlari dengan mengacungkan kapak nya 'DRAK' kapak bertemu suling,mereka berdua tampak seimbang "boleh juga kau anak kecil" ejek Tayuya.

"HAAAH 'TRING BATS " di sisi lain Sasuke tengah beradu jurus dengan Jugo

'sial listrik lemah terhadap angin' batin Sasuke saat jurus listrik nya tak berpengaruh apa apa pada Jugo

"hahah,kalian berdua terlalu lemah untuk melawan kami bocah" tawa jahat Tayuya pecah ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto kewalahan melawan mereka.

"maaf anak anak,tapi kalian berdua harus-"

"mengejar penculik yang kabur. Jurus pemikat bayangan berhasil !" potong Shikamaru yang tengah mengeluarkan jurus nya untuk mengikat kedua penculik itu.

"kau beruntung Shikamaru,bulan sedang terang nya" timpal Chouji

"yah,dan untuk kalian berempat cepat kejar sisa musuh nya,aku dan Chouji akan mengurus yang di sini" perintah Shikamaru pada Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,dan Kiba

"baiklah terima kasih,ayo cepat kita kejar. Naruto dan si mata putih akan mengejar ke arah sana,sedangkan aku dan Kiba akan ke arah sini" tanpa banyak bicara,mereka menuruti kata kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan Naruto dan Neji ,mereka terus berlari dengan wajah panik " 'CLING BYAKUGAN " ucap Neji dan seketika di sekitar mata Neji muncul urat urat yang mengelilingi mata nya

"hooeee,kau menyeramkan sekali " teriak Naruto yang kaget melihat mata Neji

"ini tekhnik khusus yang di miliki clan ku sama seperti teman mu si pantat ayam itu" ucap Neji mencelaskan dan Naruto hanya ber'o'ria

"kita semakin dekat bersiap lah untuk pertarungan" kata Neji memperingati

"aku tahu" Naruto melompat jauh ke depan berusaha menggapai salah satu tubuh penculik itu

'BRAK' dan hasil nya,satu penculik berhasil mereka jatuh kan "sialan kalian,Kimimaro teruslah berlari biar aku yang tangani ini" ucap Sakon

"baiklah" dan Kimimaro meneruskan misi nya meninggalkan Sakon

"Naruto,lebih baik kau kejar penculik itu,bias aku yang menangani ini" ucap Neji

"baiklah"

"tidak akan kubiarkan" Sakon berlari menghadang Naruto namun Neji menghalanginya "Jyuuken 'BWUSH' " Sakon terpental beberapa meter ke belakang

"kau adalah lawan ku" kata Neji dengan Byakugan yang aktif

Sakon bangkit dan mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir nya "heh apa boleh buat" sahut nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Sasuke dan Kiba

"hyaaah" Sasuke melompat dan berusaha menebas si penculik 'DAK' namun hanya berhasil menjatuh kan nya saja

"sialan aku gagal mengelak" decih Ukon

"aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!" lalu Ukon berlari menerjang ke arah Sasuke dan Kiba

Melihat kesempatan ini,Jirobo kembali meneruskan pelarian nya "kuserahkan yang di sini pada mu Ukon"

Sasuke yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dan berlari mengejar Jirobo "kau urus yang di sini,aku akan mengejar nya"

"tak usah memerintah ku pantat ayam" lalu baku hantam antara Kiba dan Ukon tak dapat di elak an.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan Shikamaru dan Chouji vs Tayuya dan Jugo

"Chouji,kita kalahkan mereka dengan kombinasi kita" teriak Shikamaru yang tengah menjerat Tayuya dengan bayangan nya

"baiklah kalau begitu 'DUAK' " setelah menghantam Jugo,Chouji mundur tepat di depan Shikamaru

"kita mulai,hyaaah" Shikamaru mengikat kedua musuh nya dengan bayangan dan Chouji berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghantam kedua musuh nya 'BRAAKKK'

Sekali hantaman,mereka terpental jauh dengan bunyi 'KREK' di beberapa bagian tulang nya.

"bagus,ayo kita susul yang lain" kemudian mereka pergi untuk menyusul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji vs Sakon

.

"64 totokan suci 'CRIN' kau sudah terkunci dalam jarak serangan ku" ucap Neji dengan posisi tangan kanan ke depan lutut dan tangan kiri ke belakang sejajar dengan kepala

"2 pukulan,4 pukulan,6 pukulan" Neji terus menerus menotok tanpa henti kepada Sakon yang kewalahan.

"60 pukulan,62 pukulan,64 pukulan 'BATS' " dan Sakon terpental jatuh tak berdaya.

"akhir nya selesai juga"

"apa nya yang selesai,mwuahahahaha" aneh nya,Sakon dapat berdiri tegak lagi

"ti-tidak mungkin"

"sekarang giliran ku menyerang,hyaaah 'BAK BUK BAK BUK BAK DRAAKKK' " Neji kini di hantam pukulan bertubi tubi oleh Sakon

"hyaaaah BUAK' " saat Sakon ingin menyerang Neji,tiba tiba datang Chouji yang menghantam nya dengan keras.

Melihat Sakon yang tengah melayang di udara,membuat Neji untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini "akan ku akhiri ini 'HAKKE KUSO' " hembusan angin kencang yang berasal dari tangan Neji berhasil membuat Sakon tergeletak tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiba vs Ukon

.

.

" TRING TING' boleh juga kau yah"

"hm,terima kasih pujian nya tuan" cibir Ukon

"hyaaahh 'TTRING TRAK' " lagi lagi pedang Kiba hanya mengenai lengan Ukon yang mengeras tiba tiba

"siala kau" Kiba mundur beberapa meter

"sekarang giliran-" kata kata Ukon terputus 'lagi lagi jurus ini' batin Ukon

Melihat kesempatan ini,Kiba langsung meloncat kehadapan Ukon 'JRASHH' dan memisahkan kepala dari leher nya. "sankyu,Shikamaru " ucap nya kepada sosok Shikamaru yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan.

"sama sama,ayo kita kejar sisa nya" mereka pun kembali berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'GDBUK' "aw,kau mau apa hah!" teriak Hinata yang di jatuh kan begitu saja

"tenang lah 'SREETTT' " Kimimaro menarik keluar pedang nya

"aku hanya-CLING" dengan sekejap Kimimaro melihat ke belakang " siapa di sana?"

'seperti ada yang mengintai ku' batin nya

'WUUUSHHHH' angin kencang tiba tiba menerpa permukaan kulit Kimimaro "sialan,siapa disan-JREEK DASH' "

Hinata dapat mendengar suara seseuatu jatuh,dan tiba tiba saja ikatan tali di tangan nya seperti ada yang merobek nya "apa itu kau Naru-" perkataan nya terhenti begitu melihat kepala Kimimaro tergeletak di kaki nya

"si-siapa di sana? " dengan bergetar setengah mati,Hinata berdiri

'WUUUUSSHHHH' Hinata berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan lokasi "DUK' namun kepala nya membentur sesuatu "si-siapa anda Tu-tuan" ucap nya berusaha kuat

Di depan nya kini berdiri seseorang kira kira berusia 30 tahun keatas dengan rambut jabrik sama seperti Naruto dan memiliki jambang di kedua sisi nya namun warna rambut nya berbeda dengan Naruto,pria ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam,sesuai dengan pakaian nya.

" **aku,aku adalah orang yang berasal dari masa lalu gadis kecil"** ucap sosok itu.

"dari masa lalu?"

" **yah,masa lalu,apa kau mau mendengar sedikit saja cerita ku nona muda"**

"ba-baiklah" jawab nya gugup

 **Sosok itu (Minato) tersenyum misterius "bagus**. **Kira kira 17 tahun yang lalu,ada sepasang suami istri hidup damai di dalam sebuah gua,sampai ahir nya si istri mengkhianati suami nya demi mengetahui keberadan adik nya yang telah lama tidak ia temui,namun pengkhianatan itu tidak menghasil kan apa apa,sang suami pun terbunuh di depan mata istri nya oleh seorang kepala polisi akibat pengkhianatan itu. Sedangkan si istri mati beberapa waktu kemudian setelah melahirkan anak nya,ia mati saat ingin membunuh seseorang. Begitulah cerita nya nona"**

Hinata bingung dengan cerita pria yang ada di hadapan nya ini "si-siapa laki laki yang terbunuh itu?"

" **aku lah laki laki yang terbunuh itu,dan kau mau tahu siapa yang membunuh ku nona Hyuuga"**

Hinata melotot "bagaimana kau bisa tau marga ku"

 **Minato mendecih "karena orang yang membunuh ku adalah ayah mu sendiri,istri ku adalah Kushina dan anak ku adalah kekasih mu itu** " **jelas Minato lagi**

"ja-jadi paman adalah ayah nya Naruto,apa paman juga seorang Gumiho? Dan,apa benar ay-ayah ku seorang pembunuh" Hinata syok mengetahui bahwa ayah nya adalah orang yang membunuh ayah Naruto

 **Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata membuat Minato tertawa "tentu saja gadis kecil,Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan itu dari darah ku yang mengalir dalam diri nya. Dan soal ayah mu,dia memang orang yang telah menebas ku 17 tahun silam,dia yang membuat keluarga ku hancur" geram Minato**

"ja-jadi begitu"

" **yah,dan aku di sini akan membunuh mu" Minato menghantam kan cakar nya namun hanya mengenai pohon di belakang Hinata.**

" **kau tidak akan bisa lari gadis Hyuuga" Minato berjalan santai di belakang Hinata yang tengah berlari kencang**

"huh huh huh" dengan ter engap engap Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana

" **mencariku gadis kecil" tiba tiba Minato sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Hinata**

 **Dengan cakar nya,Minato bersiap membunuh Hinata yang terpejam pasrah "hyaaaahhhh-"**

"tunggu" tiba tiba terdengar suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan tersebut.

"jangan membunuh nya-ayah" ucap Naruto yang baru saja sampai di hadapan Hinata dan Minato

 **Minato melihat kebelakang "anak ku,kenapa kau menghalangi ayah mu yang berusaha melindungi mu dari kekejaman manusia manusia ini hah!" teriak Minato dengan mata merah menyala**

"aku- **tidak akan akan membiarkan itu terjadi"** dan Naruto pun berubah wujud menjadi seperti ayah nya.

" **kau masih belum sempurna mengendalikan kekuatan itu nak" tiba tiba Minato sudah berada di depan Naruto dan memukul perut nya yang mengakibatkan Naruto terpental beberapa meter**

" ' **cough' sialan kau ayah hyaaaa" Naruto balik menyerang**

' **buagh' satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di pipi Minato**

" **kau melawan yah" dan tiba tiba lagi Minato sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan mengangkat nya 'BRUAKH' lalu membanting nya ke belakang**

" **ja-jangan ayah" Naruto yang terkapar lemas berusaha menghalangi jalan ayah nya untuk membunuh Hinata**

" **sudah lah,ini juga kulakukan demi kebaikan mu" cakar Minato kembali tumbuh dan siap mencabik Hinata**

' **JJLEEBS' namun cakar nya hanya menembus tanah**

" **sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membirkan mu membunuh nya kan" ucap Naruto yang melindungi Hinata di belakang nya**

" **aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan mu"**

" **kebaikan apa nya,kau ingin membunuh nya ayah."**

" **memang itulah-" kata kata Minato terpotong ucapan Naruto**

" **Dia** **adalah wanitaku,jika kau sampai melukainya aku tidak akan tinggal diam ayah"**

 **Seketika Minato terdiam membeku "itu-kata kata itu,ka-kau" Minato tampak sedih ketika ia mengingat akan saat di mana ia melindungi Kushina dari bahaya Danzo sama seperti keadaan Naruto yang melindungi Hinata saat ini**

" **kata kata itu" ucap nya lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tidak percaya putri,orang yang menggandeng mu itu adalah seorang Gumiho. Selama 3 bulan ini kami sudah melacak keberadaan kalian,berkat tuan Danzo kami dapat menemukan kalian akhirnya" seru Hiashi pada Kushina

"jangan dengarkan dia Kushina,kau harus..." ucapan Minato terpotong oleh jeritan Kushina

"kya ! " Kushina menjerit ketika dua anak buah Danzo menyeretnya memisahkan Minato dengan Kushina

"hey,sialan cepat lepaskan gadisku. Dia adalah wanitaku,jika kau sampai melukainya seujung rambut pun aku akan membunuh mu" tiba tiba tangan dan kaki Minato sudah di jerat oleh tali dengan sangat kuat oleh prajurit kepolisian

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

" **kata kata itu,kau-" lalu dengan sekejap Minato pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata dalam kebingungan .**

Hinata memegang erat lengan Naruto "Na-Naruto,aku takut-sangat takut" ucap nya dan Naruto langsung memeluk nya " **tenanglah,dia sudah pergi Hinata"** dengan wujud Gumiho nya,Naruto tetap memeluk erat Hinata

"Na-Naruto,kau masih dalam wuj-" " **aku tahu Hinata,mungkin akan lama untuk ku berubah seperti semula lagi" ucap Naruto**

Hinata melepas pelukan itu dan menggenggam tangan Naruto yang besar dan terdapat cakar yang begitu tajam "aku akan membantu mu Naruto,aku akan membantu" mereka berdua sama sama terpejam,menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing masing lawan jenis nya,dan tiba tiba wujud Naruto perlahan lahan mulai berubah menjadi seperti semula

"Hi-Hinata,aku bisa berubah lagi tanpa bantuan Jiraiya" ucap nya senang

Hinata tersenyum melihat itu "syukur lah Naruto"

"terima kasih Hinata,ka-kau menye'CUP' " dan dengan cepat Hinata memagut bibir Naruto,membuat dua insan itu larut dalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Hinata "

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : hai guys,ambi balik lagi nih,maaf ya kalau saya sangat sangat lama update nya,hehehe. Di karena kan kesibukan saya di dunia nyata,oh iya bagi Namikaze Raven,maaf ya kalo kamu saya kira laki padaha perempuan hehe (jadi malu) dukung terus fiksi gaje ini yah agar saya lebih semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih,jangan lupa review ya...


	15. Chapter 15 : Penyusupan

Chapter 15 :

.

.

.

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:supernatural,romance,hurt/comfort,adventure.

"bla bla bla"talking

'bla bla bla'thinking

Pairing : MinaKushi

: NaruHina

: SasuSaku

.

.

.

Summary : Naruto berhasil menyelamtkan Hinata dari para penculik,dan juga ayah nya. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura yang masih tanda tanya ...?

Fanfic abal ini update lagi!

.

.

Chapter sebelum nya:

" **kata kata itu,kau-" lalu dengan sekejap Minato pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata dalam kebingungan .**

Hinata memegang erat lengan Naruto "Na-Naruto,aku takut-sangat takut" ucapnya dan Naruto langsung memeluknya " **tenanglah,dia sudah pergi Hinata"** dengan wujud Gumihonya,Naruto tetap memeluk erat Hinata

"Na-Naruto,kau masih dalam wuj-" " **aku tahu Hinata,mungkin akan lama untuk ku berubah seperti semula lagi" ucap Naruto**

Hinata melepas pelukan itu dan menggenggam tangan Naruto yang besar dan terdapat cakar yang begitu tajam "aku akan membantu mu Naruto,aku akan membantu" mereka berdua sama sama terpejam,menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing masing lawan jenis nya,dan tiba tiba wujud Naruto perlahan lahan mulai berubah menjadi seperti semula

"Hi-Hinata,aku bisa berubah lagi tanpa bantuan Jiraiya" ucap nya senang

Hinata tersenyum melihat itu "syukur lah Naruto"

"terima kasih Hinata,ka-kau menye'CUP' " dan dengan cepat Hinata memagut bibir Naruto,membuat dua insan itu larut dalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Hinata "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jirobo masih terus berlari dengan stabil meski beberapa keringat terlihat mengucur di wajahnya. "Huh huh huh,apakah aku sudah aman? Mungkin Ukon berhasil menghadang dua cecunguk itu"

"oh ya" tiba tiba dari atas Jirobo,Sasuke datang menerjang dengan kaki kirinya.

'BRUK' "sialan kau! baiklah apa boleh buat" seketika aura di sekitar mereka menjadi pekat dan kuat

Sasuke melotot 'apa ini?' lalu mengaktifkan Me Gijutsunya

Gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk saat mengetahuiya 'alliran tenaganya meningkat,ini bahaya'

Tubuh Jirobo kelihatan lebih kekar dan rambutnya memanjang,terlihat beberapa tanduk di kepala nya "kau akan ku habisi dengan mudah menggunakan kekuatan ini,huahahahaha" Jirobo menaruh Sakura kedalam bola batu yang di ciptakannya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum remeh "oh ya,baiklah kita lihat siapa yang akan jadi pecundang" 'SRET' kusanagi Sasuke siap menumpahkan darah lagi.

"HAAAH" Jirobo melesat ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat dan menghantamkan dua tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke.

" 'DAK' hampir saja" namun Sasuke lebih dulu menyilangkan tangan untuk mengantisipasi serangan.

'SRING' dalam sekejap Sasuke menghilang dan muncul di atas kepala Jirobo "rasakan ini serangan ku" 'BHAK' tapi hasilnya nihil,karena kepala Jirobo sangat keras hingga tebasan pedang Sasuke tak meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun.

Kemudian Sasuke melompat mundur menjaga jarak "terpaksa aku harus menggunakan jurus khas klan ku" Sasuke tampak memejamkan mata sesaat.

'DEG' lalu Sasuke menghirup udara dalam dalam,siap untuk menghembuskan nya dan 'GROAAR' semburan api keluar dari mulut nya.

Jirobo terkejut 'mu-mustahil klan itu masih ada' sambil membentuk bongkahan batu untuk menutupi diri nya dari serangan Sasuke.

'DRRRR' dan ternyata serangan Sasuke dapat di antisipasi oleh Jirobo walaupun dia hampir saja hangus terbakar.

"sekarang giliran ku" Jirobo juga terlihat sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan dan membenturkan dua telapak tangan nya ke tanah.

'GRRRRRR DDDDRRRRRRR' tiba tiba tanah di sekitar Sasuke bergetar

'a-apa ini,apa dia juga bisa menggunakan jurus?' lalu dalam sekejap,tanah yang berada di sekeliling Sasuke menimpah nya danmengubur nya hidup hidup hingga tercipat seperti setengah lingkaran.

"hahaha,dengan ini aku bisa mengisi ulang tenaga ku tanpa repot repot" ucap nya sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"heh,dia ingin mengurungku di sini. Jangan meremehkan Uchiha, 'CRING' " Me Gijutsu Sasuke masuk ke tahap dua dan melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari celah

"dapat" ucap nya setelah melihat titik lemah dari jurus ini "semburan api!" 'GROOOAARRRR BUUUMMMM'

"hah" Jirobo melihat ke tempat ia menciptakan gundukan tanah itu "sialan asap asap ini mengganggu penglihatanku"

" 'SLING' mencari ku" tiba tiba Sasuke sudah berada di belakang nya "musta-ARRGGGGH" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata kata nya,ia lebih dulu terkena serangan Sasuke.

Terlihat sebagian tubuh Jirobo hangus terkena lahapan api "untung aku masih sempat membuat pertahanan di detik detik terakhir. Baiklah aku akan menutup kembali tubuh ku dengan tan-"

"tidak akan kubiarkan" lagi. Sasuke sudah berada di depan Jirobo dan menendang dagu nya hingga membuat nya terpental ke atas.

"semburan api!" 'GROOARRR' namun Jirobo masih sempat membuat pertahanan.

" hah hah hah sialan,serangan ku sedikit lagi hampir mengenai nya hah hah. Baiklah satu kali lagi" Sasuke menyiapkan ancang ancang dan menghilang

'kemana dia? ' Jirobo yang baru menginjakan kaki ke tanah langsung mencari keberadaan musuh nya. 'Jangan jangan' menengok kebelakang dan "kena kau gendut" dari arah belakang Sasuke sudah siap meninju Jirobo menggunakan tangan yang seperti di aliri listrik

"HYAHH" 'DRUAR' asap membumbung tinggi setelah kejadian itu,dan terlihat dua siluet yang masih berdiri tegak.

'tidak mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan dari serangan listrik ku' ucap Sasuke terengah

"hahhaha kau tidak mungkin bisa meng-" sebelum ucapan nya selesai,Jirobo lebih dulu tumbang.

"heh selesai juga,kau lumayan merepotkan ku hah hah hah" 'SRET' Sasuke menarik keluar kusanagi nya lagi untuk membelah bola batu yang membungkus tubuh Sakura yang pingsan.

"bersiaplah bangun putri tidur 'JRAKKK,BDBUK' " lalu Sasuke membopong nya pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kiba dan Shikamaru datang ke lokasi bekas pertarungan Sasuke dan Jirobo "seperti nya,Sasuke lah pemenang nya" sambil menunjuk mayat Jirobo yang hangus.

"hoahm,jadi mereka sudah pulang lebih dulu?!. Lebih baik kita juga menyusul nya pulang" Shikamaru meninggalkan Kiba yang masih meneliti keadaan Jirobo

"badan ini seperti terkena serangan listrik bertegangan tinggi,sungguh mengerikan-jangan jangan?! Shikamaru tunggu sebentar" Kiba berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

"apa kau tahu,klan apa saja yang memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti aku dan dirimu juga para SM?"

"mendokusai,aku hanya ingat beberapa. Yang pertama klan ku sendiri yaitu klan Nara lalu Hyuuga,Akimichi,Inuzuka,Senju,Uchiha,Uzu-"

"tunggu dulu,apa Uchiha juga termasuk?"

"ya,apa kau tidak tahu legenda tentang pertarungan Uchiha vs Senju?"

"ah iya,aku melupakan hal itu. Jadi selain aku,kau,Neji,Chouji,dan-apa kau tau siapa orang yang berasal dari klan Senju?"

"entahlah,klan itu sekarang menutup dan menyembunyikan jati diri nya di muka umum" jelas Shikamaru.

"hm,aku jadi penasaran"

"sudahlah,cepat kita bergegas. Aku sudah mengantuk "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lebih baik kita segera pulang Hinata" ucap Naruto sedikit malu setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"e-eh baiklah Naruto-kun"

'TAP TAP' "jadi kalian berdua selamat?!" datanglah Neji dan Chouji menghampiri mereka.

"ah,yah begitulah,bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Hinata

"mereka sedang menuju ke tempat Sasuke mungkin" jawab Chouji

"yah,perkiraan mu memang benar Chouji. Jadi sebaiknya kita kembali ke perguruan saja,dan biar mereka yang mengurus sisa nya" kata Neji dan langsung memimpin kelompok kecil itu menuju perguruan.

.

.

.

Sakura Pov

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata ku,dan ternyata keadaan ku masih sama seperti tadi "hei hei,lepaskan aku gendut sialan" ronta ku yang masih dalam keadaan kepala tertutup.

Entah sengaja atau tidak,si gendut itu membuka penutup kepala ku "aku tidak gendut dan siapa yang kau sebut sialan?" ternyata-dia adalah Sasuke

"Sa-Sasuke?!,jadi kita sudah selamat? Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau melepas penutup kepalaku hah?" maki ku kepada nya

Dia terlihat menggaruk belakang kepala nya dengan kesal "kau ini berisik sekali sih,sudah untung aku menyelamat kan mu" ucap nya dengan nada tinggi

"baiklah baiklah,ayo cepat kita kembali ke perguruan" lalu aku berjalan di depan nya.

"apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya nya

Aku berfikir sejenak "mengatakan apa?"

"memang kata apa yang sering di katakan jika seseorang di tolong oleh seseorang lain nya?" ucap nya setengah menyindir ku

Aku memutar bola mata ku bosan "baiklah,terima kasih ya"

"oh,sebenar nya kau tidak mengucapkan juga tak apa apa kok " dengan mimik wajah yang menjengkelkan dia berkata seperti itu

"masa bodo" aku kembali berjalan di depan nya.

"jika saja Naruto yang menolong ku pasti dia akan memperhatikan ku dengan baik,seperti 'apa kau terluka Sakura-chan' atau yang lain nya. Kau sangat berbeda dengan Naruto,kau terlalu kaku,kau sedingin es,kau lebih payah dari Naruto. Naruto itu orang yang baik dan per-"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" aku berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

"kau selalu saja mengungkit ungkit dan membandingkan Naruto dengan diri ku. Naruto ini lah Naruto itu lah. Aku adalah aku dan selama nya akan menjadi diri ku" mimik wajah Sasuke terlihat marah dan...kecewa.

"memang benar ka-"

"yah,dia itu sempurna! Puas kau" setelah mengatakan itu,dia pergi meninggalkan ku.

"hei,tunggu aku! Pria macam apa yang meninggalkan perempuan sendirian di tengah hutan begini" namun dia tetap tidak menggubris ku.

"hah dasar" terpaksa aku melanjutkan perjalanan sendiri.

.

.

Sakura pov end

.

.

Setibanya disana,Sakura langsung mendapat pelukan erat dari Sasori

"ka-kakak,maaf kan aku ya" ucap Sakura merasa bersalah

"tak apa,lagipula ini bukan salah mu. Tapi,jangan pernah kau meninggalkan aku dan Naruto ya?" Sasori menatap kedalam butiran hijau zambrut Sakura.

"Naruto ya" mendengar nama itu membuat Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu dimana Naruto dan Hinata berpelukan mesra.

"kau kenapa diam saja Sakura" Sasori melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Sakura

"a-ah tidak apa apa kok. Aku sangat lelah kak,aku duluan ya ke kamar" pamit Sakura mengalihkan topik.

Sasori mengerutkan kening nya "ah ya baiklah baiklah" jawab nyaberusaha mengabaikan itu semua.

Di waktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda yaitu taman belakang perguruan,seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berbaring menatap bintang yang menghiasi malam 'kenapa di benak nya hanya ada si dobe?! Apa dia mengabaikan semua perasaan cinta ku ini yang ku ucapkan beberapa waktu yang lalu' ujar nya entah kepada siapa.

'lebih baik aku tidur,aku lelah dengan semua drama ini' dan bintang lah yang menjadi ingatan terakhir Sasuke di malam ini.

.

.

'BYUR' "AH sial" tiba tiba saja Sasuke terbangun(dengan paksa) oleh tumpahan air yang berasal dari ember yang Naruto bawa "apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih halus dobe! Jika moodku sedang tidak berada pada fase terendah nya,mungkin aku akan membakar mu hidup-hidup" gerutu Sasuke sambil berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto.

"hehe,maaf deh soalnya ini sangat penting untuk kau dan aku. Kita di panggil untuk menghadap Tuan Hiashi ayo cepat" ucap Naruto lalu menggeret Sasuke yang basah kuyup untuk menghadap Hiashi.

'TOK TOK TOK' "masuk" terdengar suara bariton yang menjadi jawaban dari ketukan Naruto

"ini kami,tuan Hiashi. Kata nya ada hal penting yang harus kami laksanakan" kata Naruto dengan memasuki ruangan.

Dari dokumen,Hiashi mengalihkan direksi nya ke arah dua sahabat ini "yah,soal itu... Kalian akan ku beri misi yang sangat sulit"

"apa itu" tanya Sasuke to the point

"ini mengenai harta peninggalan ayah angkat mu Naruto,dan uang itu rencana nya akan di gunakan untuk membangun sepuluh kapal perang untuk Negara kita ini. Namun semua nya berubah setelah kedatangan Danzo. Aku mengingat hal ini setelah membaca kembali surat yang dikirimkan Kizashi kepada ku waktu itu" jelas Hiashi

"hehm,itu hal mudah tuan. Jadi kapan kami berangkat?" kata Sasuke sambil bersedekap tangan.

"kalau bisa malam ini,karena aku tahu spesialis mu tuan Uchiha" sindir Hiashi dan di jawab oleh seringai Sasuke "baiklah itu mudah,tapi dimana letak harta itu berada?" tanya Sasuke

Hiashi kembali meneliti surat yang dikirimkan sahabat nya itu "kata kunci nya adalah 'dimana aku selalu menulis,disitulah aku menyimpan nya' begitu lah menurut makna yang terselip dalam surat ini. Apa kah kau tahu,Naruto?"

Naruto tampak sedang berfikir "seperti nya itu di ruang kerja nya. Tapi selama tujuh belas tahun aku tinggal disana,aku tidak pernah melihat satu pun tempat yang mencurigakan pada ruang kerja ayah angkat ku"

"untuk itulah guna nya diri ku dobe" sela Sasuke tiba tiba dengan wajah angkuh nya.

Naruto menyipitkan mata nya "yah yah,kau memang hebat Tuan Uchiha" sambil melakukan gerakan memuja terhadap Sasuke.

"baiklah,misi kali ini ber anggota kan empat orang yaitu; kau Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,dan Hinata. Mereka sudah kuberitahu." ucap Hiashi menjelaskan rencana nya

Naruto sedikit keberatan "tapi kenapa Hinata harus ikut,dia kan perempuan? Dan juga,ini misi yang lumayan berbahaya"

"karena yang lain sudah mendapat tugas,jadi tinggal empat orang inilah yang tersisa"

"bagaimana dengan Sasori?" usul Sasuke dan di dukung dengan anggukan Naruto

"ehm,aku sudah menyuruhnya melaksanakan tugas lain"

"yasudahlah,kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Ingin mempersiapkan perlengkapan misi" 'JGREK' setelah itu keadaan kembali hening dengan Hiashi yang kembali memeriksa dokumen nya.

.

.

.

Di kamar mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapannya untuk menyamar. Baju seperti ninja berwarna biru tua menjadi ciri khas mereka, dan tak lupa senjata dari mereka masing-masing setia bertengger di pinggang dan punggung si pemilik.

'CRING' "kapak ku sudah siap, bagaimana denganmu tuan Uchiha?"

'SREK' "sempurna" lalu mereka kembali meninggalkan kamar itu dan pergi menuju ke tempat dua anggota lainnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahu Hinata, dan mau tak mau Sasuke menuju ke tempas Shikamaru berada.

'TOK TOK TOK' "masuklah" seru si pemilik kamar "Hinata, apa kau sudah siap?" ucap Naruto dan terjawab sudah oleh penampilan Hinata yang berpakaian sama dengannya namun berbeda warna.

"baiklah. Ayo, kita tunggu si teme dan Shikamaru di gerbang utama" ajaknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dalam perjalanan menuju taman belakang untuk menemui Shikamaru, karena dia tau mungkin Shikamaru berada di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tibalah dia di taman belakang, dan terlihat sosok Shikamaru sedang berbaring di atas pohon tua tempat dia biasa beristirahat "hoi,cepat bergegas, jangan membuatku menunggu" kata Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Namun Shikamaru baru mengerjapkan kedua matanya "iya-iya dasar merepotkan" lalu turun dari atas pohon dan menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke meneliti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Shikamaru dari ujung rambut hingga kaki "kenapa pakaianmu seperti ini? Kenapa tidak berpakaian seperti aku?" tanyanya. Terlihat Shikamaru seperti seorang pelayan yang kerjanya hanya tidur jika punya waktu luang.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya "tuntutan skenario"

Tak mau ambil pusing akhirnya mereka pergi menyusul Naruto yang sudah menunggu di gerbang utama.

Dengan kedua tangan menopang kepala belakangnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke perlahan mendekatinya dan Hinata "bagaimana, kalian sudah siap untuk misi kali ini?" tanyanya

"ehm, tapi yang menjadi kaptennya disini adalah aku. Ingat itu baik-baik anak muda" tiba tiba Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan pernyataan nya.

"yah-yah baiklah aku mengerti tuan pemalas" sewot Naruto.

Mengabaikan cibiran Naruto, Shikamaru memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk mendekat "jadi rencananya begini. Saat tiba di penginapan 1000 tahun, aku akan menyamar menjadi salah satu prajurit atau pesuruh dan aku akan menjadi pemberitahu untuk kalian jika keadaannya aman atau tidak. Kalian bertindak sebagai eksekutor di malam hari dan aku sebagai pengamat di sore harinya. Kalian mengerti? Ada pertanyaan? " jelas Shikamaru dan menatap satu-persatu anggota timnya.

Dan ketiga anggotanya serempak mengangguk "kami mengerti".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penginapan 1000 tahun

.

.

Di sini, para pekerja sedang membangun ulang tempat penginapan agar menghilangkan kesan penginapan 1000 tahun yang dulu dan bermetamorfosis dengan yang baru. Di sinilah Shikamaru berdiri, di depan ruang kerja Kizashi. Penampilannya memang sangat meyakinkan. Dengan kain hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan baju khas milik pesuruh yang sedikit dekil ia melangkah maju dan membuka pintu dengan keyakinan tinggi.

'DREK' lalu Shikamaru menutup kembali pintu itu agar tak ada yang mengetahuinya

'di mana biasanya seorang konglomerat menyembunyikan hartanya' batin Shikamaru sambil melihat ke sekeliling dan mereba-raba dinding serta lantai yang ia pijak.

Namun pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah lukisan tua yang sangat besar bergambar bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. "kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ya, dasar payah" perlahan tapi pasti Shikamaru menghampirinya dan mengangkat lukisan itu dengan pelan dan "binggo! Akhirnya ketemu kau wahai harta karun. Ternyata ini ruang bawah tanah ya?! Aku salut akan kepandaian Tuan Kizashi dalam menyembunyikan hartanya." Tepat di belakang lukisan itu,terdapat pintu yang besarnya hampir sama dengan lukisan, mungkin bagi orang dewasa harus menunduk untuk melewatinya. Tak mau mengambil resiko, Shikamaru kembali menaruh lukisan itu ke tempatnya semula dan pergi keluar untuk memberitahu anggota lainnya.

'DREK' namun sial bagi Shikamaru, ia membuka pintu itu bersamaan dengan Sai yang sedang lewat .

Dengan pandangan menelisik Sai mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Shikamaru "sedang apa kau ada disini?"

Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya "ehm-tadi Tuan Danzo menyuruhku untuk mengecek ruangan ini, apakah ada yang harus di perbarui atau tidak" jawabnya setengah gugup.

Walaupun Sai menatapnya dengan curiga, tetapi ia dapat keluar dari tempat itu dengan bagian tubuh yang utuh. "fyuh, untung saja"

"it's time to go" untuk masalah jalan keluar,Shikamaru tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyelinap seperti maling, karena pakaiannya sudah menolongnya untuk dapat kabur dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang lain, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang menunggu Shikamaru di gubuk kecil dengan gelisah. Takut akan segala sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin saja menimpanya "bagaimana jika Shikamaru tak kembali hidup-hidup?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

Hinata memutar bola matanya "ayolah Naruto, yang kau khawatirkan itu seorang Sensei Master" Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan agar dapat menenangkannya.

"lihat siapa yang datang" Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti arah Sasuke menoleh dan benar saja, Shikamaru datang dengan kondisi yang masih utuh dan sedikit mengantuk.

"hoahm, lumayan menguras emosi pekerjaan kali ini. Dan aku sudah mengetahui letak ruang harta karun itu" jelasnya

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar dan menghela nafas " huh, kali ini pekerjaan kita lebih sulit dari apa yang kubayangkan" dan di sambut cengiran tak berdosa Shikamaru serta tanda tanya besar bagi Naruto.

"apa maksudmu pekerjaan kita akan lebih sulit?" kata Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menepuk jidatnya dengan keras "aku bingung dengan cara kerja otakmu Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke bilang begitu, karena harta dari Tuan Kizashi sangatlah banyak, makanya Shikamaru menyebutnya ruang!"

Dan Naruto hanya ber'O'ria.

"baiklah, mulai dari sini kami yang akan mengambil alih misi" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"tapi tunggu hingga matahari terbenam lebih dulu" lalu Sasuke duduk bersedekap tangan di dalam gubuk itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu yang di tunggu pun tiba, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata sudah siap menjalankan misinya malam ini.

Dengan semangat Naruto menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya itu "bagaimana, apa kalian sudah siap untuk ini?"

'SRET' Sasuke menyarungkan kembali pedangnya setelah ia periksa , dan menatap Naruto dari belakang "aku sudah siap untuk semua ini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"siap tidak siap, kita harus menjalaninya kan" ucap Hinata tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Shikamaru masih asik di dalam dunia mimpinya sejak sore tadi.

Lalu mereka menyelinap melalui sudut kiri penginapan sama seperti saat Sasuke menyelinap dulu.

"apa tidak apa-apa kita lewat jalur yang sudah pernah ketahuan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Ia merasa kalau menyusup melalui jalur ini, mungkin tidak akan semudah dulu.

Sambil terus bergerak, Sasuke menjelaskan "kita tidak sepenuhnya mengikuti jalur yang kulewati dulu. Setelah kita sampai di halaman penginapan,barulah segalanya kuserahkan kepadamu Naruto, kau mengerti!"

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah beberapa prajurit berhasil mereka kelabui, akhirnya tibalah mereka di halaman utama penginapan. "lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sedang berfikir.

Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, akhirnya ia menemukan jalur yang aman "kita lewat kamar Sakura! Dari sana kita bisa lewat ruang bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan ruang kerja ayah angkat ku dan juga sumur tua di luar penginapan ini." Mereka kembali melanjutkan penyusupan menuju kamar Sakura.

Saat ingin menuju kamar Sakura, ternyata ada dua penjaga yang menunggu kamar itu "gawat, kamarnya di jaga! " Sasuke yang melihat lebih dulu kemudia memberitahu itu kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"tenang saja, kali ini aku yang urus" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kain mirip kotak pensil dan mengambil sebatang besi hitam tebal yang tertekuk. Dan dua batang besi lainnya namun jauh lebih tipis dari besi pertama.

" apakah itu busur dan anak panah?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata meluruskan batang-batang besi itu.

"yap, tepat sekali. Paman Hiruzen yang memberikan senjata militer terbaru ini" katanya sambil sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"aku sudah pernah membayangkan tipe senjata seperti itu sebelumnya dalam benakku" kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua temannya yang sama-sama keras kepala ini "sudahlah Sasuke, dan kau Hinata, cepatlah habisi dua penjaga itu"

"hn"

"baiklah aku akan melakukannya" Hinata menyelipkan kedua anak panah itu pada busur secara bersamaan dan membidiknya dengan sangat teliti 'SLUP TAP TAP'

"binggo, hebat juga kau Hinata" komentar Naruto setelah melihat kehebatan Hinata.

"lumayan, tapi kemampuan mu masih di bawah kemampuanku lima puluh persen" ucap Sasuke masih tak mau kalah.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan "terserah apa katamu."

" sudahlah teman-teman, ayo kita masuk" kata Naruto yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Keadaan kamar Sakura sangat gelap, tak ada pencahayaan sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Naruto jadi susah untuk mencari keberadaan pintu rahasia itu.

"kalian berdua, cepat ketuk semua ubin yang ada di sini dan beritahu aku jika ada bagian yang bunyinya berbeda" perintah Naruto kepada Hinata dan Sasuke.

'TOK TOK TOK' "yang ini bukan, yang ini juga bukan." Naruto terus mengetuk ubin demi ubin.

'TOK TOK TOK TOK' "di sini bukan, ini juga bukan, di sana juga tidak" celoteh Sasuke sambil terus meraba-raba bagian uin yang menurutnya belum ia ketuk.

'TOK TOK TOK DREP TOK' "sepertinya ada yang ganjil." Hinata kembali menyusuri bagian ubin yang ia ketuk tadi

'TOK TOK DREP' "ini dia, Naruto! Aku menemukan nya" lalu Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ketempat Hinata berada.

'DREP DREP' setelah Naruto pastikan lagi bahwa ini memang bagian ubin yang ia cari, akhirnya Naruto mendorong paksa ubin itu ke arah bawah

'KRIIEEETT' "akhirnya, kita dapat menuju ke ruang kerja ayah angkatku" ucap Naruto semagat.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berjalan di lorong bawah tanah kamar Sakura tadi, mereka menemukan langit-langit yang tertutup kayu sama seperti pintu bawah tanah milik Sakura

"mungkin ini ruangan kerjanya" Sasuke memberitahu kepada dua rekannya itu tentang apa yang ia yakini.

"yasudah terobos saja kalau begitu" tanpa basa-basi Naruto menarik pintu itu dan terbukalah pintu itu lebar-lebar.

"aku naik lebih dulu, oke" kemudian Naruto memastikan ke atas jika memang benar ini adalah tempat yang mereka tuju.

Dari atas sana Naruto memberi petunjuk kepada Sasuke dan Hinata untuk segera naik keatas.

Sesampainya di atas, Sasuke melempar direksinya ke segala arah dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di samping lukisan besar yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru tadi sore "apa benar ini lukisannya, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Cuma ini lukisan terbesar yang ada di ruangan ini Sasuke"

"kalau begitu, ayo kita segera melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya Naruto-kun"

"baiklah Hinata" lalu Naruto mengangkat lukisan besar itu bersama Sasuke dan terlihat lah pintu rahasia sama persis seperti yang Shikamaru deskripsikan tadi sore. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke membakar gembok pintu rahasia itu menggunakan kekuatannya.

Hal pertama yang ada di benak mereka bertiga saat memasuki ruang rahasia itu adalah-

"banyak sekali! Apa ini hartanya?" Naruto dibuat takjub dengan koin-koin emas yang di bungkus oleh karung.

"berapa banyak harta yang dimiliki ayah angkatmu itu dobe?! Sekarang bagaimana cara kita memindahkan semua karung-karung emas ini" Sasuke berkacak pinggang, sedang memikirkan cara untuk memindahkan semua harta ini.

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto dan Sasuke berpikir, akhirnya mereka menemukan idenya.

"kita tipu mereka/bajingan itu" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sedangkan Hinata masih belum mengerti ide mereka berdua "bagaimana idenya?"

"kita samarkan emas-emas ini menjadi bahan pangan yang biasanya akan di kirim ke base camp militernya Jendral Hiruzen setiap bulan. Kita buat mereka untuk mencurigai lima gerobak pertama, dan setelah semua prajurit dikerahkan untuk mengejar karung-karung emas palsu itu barulah Sasuke akan membawa karung emas yang asli ke perguruan Hyuuga dengan gerobak yang lain melalui belakang penginapan dekat dengan ruang dapur" jelas Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya "bagaimana cara meyakinkan mereka kalau karung-karung palsu itu adalah emas?"

Sasuke menyeringai "kita buat seolah-olah bahwa karung berisi emas palsu itu benar-benar emas"

Setelah mengerti maksud dan tujuannya, Hinata akhirnya menarik kesimpulan untuk memberitahu Shikamaru "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Shikamaru untuk membawa lima gerobak menuju belakang penginapan ini"

"hn berhati-hatilah" ucap Sasuke dan mulai menggotong satu-persatu karung emas itu menyusul Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu keluar melalui terowongan rahasia.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti "tapi, setelah Sasuke membawa kabur karung-karung emas itu, lalu bagaimana nasib aku dengan Naruto? Apakah kami akan menyusul selang berapa waktu kemudian?"

"kalau soal itu, serahkan saja kepadaku Hinata-chan. Aku hapal seluruh daerah penginapan ini, jadi kita akan menyelinap tanpa ketahuan" jelas Naruto yang tampak menyepelekan.

"walaupun begitu, kalian harus berhati-hati" ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di gubuk tempat mereka tadi berkumpul, Hinata langsung memberitahu Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru,cepat kembali ke perguruan dan bawa lima gerobak beserta kuda dan pengawal kemari. Paling lambat sebelum siang, gerobak-gerobak itu harus sudah ada di belakang penginapan ini" ucap Hinata tanpa memberi kesempatan Shikamaru untuk menyela omongannya.

"segitu banyaknya kah? Hehh, ini akan sangat merepotkan" walaupun berkata begitu, Shikamaru tetap melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hinata.

'baiklah, sekarang aku tinggal kembali ke dalam' kemudian Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam menuju ruang rahasia dimana Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memindahkan karung-karung berisi emas itu.

"hey, siapa disana?" namun sial bagi Hinata, baru saja ia akan masuk ke kamar Sakura, namun seorang penjaga memergokinya.

'gawat, aku harus segera lari' Hinata tetap nekat berlari menuju kamar Sakura.

'SLUP CRATS' lengan kiri Hinata tergores panah yang penjaga itu lepaskan.

'DREP' namun Hinata berhasil masuk ke kamar Sakura tanpa di buntuti si penjaga tadi.

"kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Apa kau di ikuti?" tanya Sasuke yang ada di kamar Sakura.

Hinata mengatur nafas sejenak "hampir saja aku ketahuan" ucapnya.

"dimana Naruto?" Hinata bertanya setelah ia tak melihat Naruto di penjuru kamar itu.

"oh, dia sedang bertemu ayah angkatnya di bagian dapur sekaligus memberitahu rencana kita kepada ayahnya itu demi mempermudah berjalannya rencana kita" kata Sasuke santai.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat , Naruto kembali datang ke kamar Sakura "aku sudah memberitahunya. Jadi kita tinggal mengangkut karung-karung ini menuju belakang penginapan sesuai rencana, setelah itu aku serta Hinata akan kembali ke ruang rahasia itu agar kita semua tidak terlalu mencolok perhatian jika keluar secara bersamaan" jelas Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"bagus, rencanamu patut dicoba. Kalau begitu, kau ke ruang rahasia itu lebih dulu Hinata. Aku dan Naruto mungkin akan lama di sini" ujar Sasuke

"ba-baiklah Sasuke" setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata pergi menuju terowongan.

Namun Naruto menangkap gelagat aneh dari Hinata "kenapa dengan dia, apa dia sakit Sasuke?"

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menggendikan bahu "entahlah, mungkin dia trauma di kejar penjaga beberapa saat yang lalu"

"yasudah, ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini teme. Yang terakhir mengangkat karung, dialah pecundang sejatinya" ledek Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan maksud menyemangati.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek "kita lihat saja nanti dobe"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menghirup napas secara dengan cepat, akibat dari perlombaan yang mereka buat sendiri "heh, aku memang hebat kan dobe?!" ejek Sasuke kepada Naruto yang masih terengah-engah.

"hah hah huh, kau hanya lebih cepat beberapa detik dariku teme"

Setelah mereka berhasil mengatur napas, Sasuke segera menuju ruang dapur untuk menjalankan rencana berikutnya.

"Sasuke" ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti dan menengok ke arahnya.

"ada apa?"

"berhati-hatilah" ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis "seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu"

Namun Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lima jarinya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di dapur, Sasuke mendengar suara para penjaga yang ribut membicarakan seorang penyusup.

Dan otak cerdas Sasuke langsung bekerja "sial, apa Hinata ketahuan tadi?!" lalu Sasuke berusaha lebih dekat lagi ke dinding untuk mencuri dengar omongan penjaga di luar sana.

"tenang saja, aku berhasil melukainya dengan panah beracun" ucap salah satu penjaga itu.

"hmm, kerja bagus. Dia tidak akan selamat saat fajar menyongsong" kata penjaga lainnya.

Seketika Sasuke melotot "sial" dan melihat kearah langit melalui lubang yang sengaja dibuat di dapur itu untuk mengeluarkan asap hasil memasak makanan dan lain-lain.

'beberapa jam lagi fajar akan tiba, aku harus bagaimana ini?' Sasuke frustasi memikirkan hal ini.

'kau harus tenang Sasuke, dan serahkan sisanya pada Naruto. Yah, aku percayakan sisanya padamu, Naruto' ucap Sasuke dalam hati dengan penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa menit ada di ruang rahasia ayah angkatnya Naruto, ia melihat Hinata seperti sedang menahan sakit "ada apa denganmu Hinata? Kau kelihatan kesakitan?" lalu Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata.

"suhu tubuhmu panas Hinata, apa kau sakit?" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata yang tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"siaaaal!" dengan panik Naruto mencari penyebab sakitnya Hinata.

"apa ini Hinata? Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau terkena panah beracun" ucap Naruto dengan jemarinya yang menyentuh lengan Hinata yang terkena goresan panah beracun.

"hhhh" Namun Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar dari mulut.

"sial sial sial" Naruto menjambak rambut kuning jabriknya itu ketika melihat Hinata yang sudah semakin melemah.

"Na-Naruto –kun, jangan cemas aku akan baik baik saj-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu pingsan tergeletak di pangkuan Naruto.

"Hinata, Hinata, jangan bercanda, Hinata bangunlah!" Naruto menggerak-gerak kan tangan Hinata yang terkulai lemas di genggamannya.

"bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

A/N : maaf ya, para reader setia pembaca fiksi gak jelas ini karena sudah sangat lama tidak update. Kali ini akan saya usahakan update lebih ceat (setelah tahun baru tentunya hehe) banyak sekali kesibukan di dunia nyata yang membuat saya jadi males buat nulis kelanjutan nih fiksi gaje. Jadi harap maklum jika saya agak lama mengupdate chapternya.

.

.

.

.

Celotehan karakter :

.

Naruto : tau nih, si authornya lama banget update chapternya. Gue kan jadi nganggur selama beberapa minggu terakhir, sialan.

Author : maaf kan saya Naruto-Sama, bukan maksud hati saya untuk memperlambat cerita ini, tapi karena memang kesibukan saya di dunia nyata yang membuat saya lama update huhu (pundung di comberan)

Sasuke : hn, jangan banyak mengeluh, kau seperti seorang ibu-ibu saja dobe.

Naruto : 'TWITCH' tidak usah ikut campur kau teme, aku hanya kasihan pada para pembaca setia fiksi ini saja, tidak ada maksud lain kok!.

Sasuke : oh ya, siapa yang kau maksud?

Naruto : ah-ehm anu eto tidak jadi hehe(blushing)

Neji: berani kau berkhianat dari adikku, maka jangan harap kau akan mati dengan tenang N-A-R-U-T-O S-A-M-A!

Naruto : ma-maaf Neji nii-san, aku hanya bercanda kok hehe.

Neji : siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku begitu hah!

Hinata : sudahlah Neji nii-san, jangan bertengkar terus.

Sakura : hey pantat ayam, jangan tidur kau. Dan bangunkan si kepala nanas di sampingmu itu.

Shikamaru : hoahm jangan berisik, aku baru tidur tahu. Lebih baik kau ocehi saja si Chouji yang terus makan dari tadi.

Author : (tepok jidat) hey kalian ini, lebih baik kita jalankan rencana tadi.

Semua chara hening sebentar dan...

Naruto : ehm ehm we wish you a merry christmas~

Sasuke : we wish you a merry christmas~

Sakura : we wish you a merry christmas~

Hinata : and happy new year~

Neji : good tidings we bring~

Shikamaru : to you and your kin~

Chouji : good tidings for christmas~

Kiba : and a happy new year~

All chara : we wish you a merry christmas

: we wish you a merry christmas

: we wish you a merry christmas

Author : en hepi niu yer !

All chara : huuu, author merusak lagu !

All chara : dan juga selamat hari maulid Nabi Muhammad SAW (12 rabiul awal 1437 H)


End file.
